Bastila's Redemption
by EmeraldDragon951
Summary: The Jedi order does not trust Bastila since her betrayal. They've sent her on an impossible mission, that she is almost doomed to fail. While she's gone, something attacks the Jedi from every angle, leaving her and Revan to save the Jedi and the Republic.
1. Chapter I

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter I: The Sentence**

Bastila's childhood had not been happy. She had loved her father deeply and her mother shipped her off to the Jedi Conclave. She had never considered being a Jedi before then. At first she resented the Jedi and her mother. At first all she wanted was to go home and be with her father. Yet she went on. She spent years training in the ways of the Jedi. She came to accept it, but she never wanted it… until she met him.

Most members of the Jedi council were astounded when Bastila did not turn to the dark side at an early age. She was full of hate, sadness, and fear. Yet she didn't. She became a full blown Jedi Knight. Despite the fact that she knew her Battle Meditation was important to the war efforts she never held it over the council's head or blackmailed them for her services.

Despite the fact that Bastila used it for good and not personal rewards, her Battle Meditation was the main reason she was made head of the strike team sent to capture Revan. She succeeded and saved his life.

Revan was redeemed. The council retrained him in the art of the Jedi. Afterwards Bastila taught him how to be a powerful Jedi Guardian. In the process Bastila had fallen in love with him. She knew she couldn't love him. She knew it was forbidden and she knew the council would not allow it. Her childhood enemies of resentment and anger returned. If one truly knew the situation it was no surprise that Bastila turned to the dark side.

Malak took advantage of her uncontrolled emotions and forced her to use her anger. He used everything inside her against her and she turned to his side. Many men in the Republic fleet died due to her, but the Sith had been ultimately defeated because she turned against them. The love that had caused her so much anger and resentment ended up being the thing that saved her.

Revan's love for Bastila was what saved her soul. It didn't save her from the punishment of the council. She now stood in the council chamber on Coruscant surrounded by Jedi Masters. Master Vandar and Vrook had been invited to join the Grand Jedi Council for this sentencing, seeing as how Bastila was under their council's jurisdiction.

"Do you know why you're here?" A Jedi Master of the enclave, Master Vira asked. She was a tall woman who was an imposing figure. Her dark curly hair and mud brown eyes were really quite attractive. Most men were surprised that she was a Jedi at first glance. She was dressed in the regular blue Jedi robes. A lightsaber was attached to her belt and was now lying on her lap.

Bastila could tell quite clearly that this woman was going to make merry sport of her. It was all over her face that she didn't consider Bastila human and therefore could be treated without respect due to any regular human being.

"Yes," Bastila replied weakly. "I betrayed the order and joined Darth Malak."

"I'm sorry, please speak up," Vira said putting her hand to her ear.

Swallowing her pride, Bastila replied in a louder tone, "I betrayed the Jedi Order and joined Darth Malak."

"I see," Vira muttered with a nod.

"Why did you do such a thing? Why turn your back on your past and side with someone you've been fighting since the Mandalorian Wars?" Master Kie asked. Master Kie was a middle aged man who had long since gone bald. He was a relatively well built man, who had managed to develop a little flab in the last few years.

"We have been going over the statement you have given along with those of your allies. As it is they all say that you used your abilities to aid the Republic in the end," Master Dunkun said as he sorted through a few papers on the portable desk in front of his chair.

"There have been quite a few suggestions as to your fate," Aitris, chronicler of the Jedi explained. "We suggested exile, stripping your of the force, a sort of prison. After all you've done you should consider yourself lucky."

"We do not believe in luck," Bastila corrected the master. The moment she said it she wished she hadn't. It had come off more condescending than she had intended. As it was Aitris smiled at this remark.

"But I guess that only applies to Jedi, doesn't it."

"You mean?" Bastila asked horror stricken. That one sentence had told her everything. The council was going to exile her. She would be stripped of the force, her lightsaber, and her dignity. Besides if she were to be cast out of the order, Revan would go with her. She couldn't let him throw away the life they had worked so hard to build, all over this.

"I believe Aitris speaks out of turn," Master Vandar replied. "It has not been decided what your punishment will be."

"Then why have you called me here?" Bastila asked.

"We have decided that you are not beyond saving. We are sending you on a mission of vital importance," Master Vash replied. She was a younger woman, in her late twenties or so. Her brown hair was pulled back in a sort of messy ponytail. She was well build, but she had more of a knowledgeable air to her.

"What is the mission?" Bastila asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"We want you to find a Jedi Knight who left our order long ago," Master Duncun explained. "She left during the Mandalorian Wars to join Revan and Malak. We fear that she is still alive in uncharted space."

"The exile?" Bastila inquired.

"The same," Vrook said with a nod. "When she left, the force had left her. Now, it appears that she has reestablished some form of a connection to it. We feel the dark side's presence growing in the outer rim, but it is twisted. It is nothing like the dark side that Malak fell to. If you find her, bring her back to the council, here on Coruscant."

"The exile has been missing for several years. How am I supposed to begin to find her?" Bastila said completely in shock. The exile had been missing for over four years. No one had heard or seen from her since she was exiled from the council.

"We have heard reports that she is on the planet Eagois. It's an ocean based world, as I'm sure you know. You will depart there immediately, with Jedi Master Revan with you as an escort," Master Kie replied.

"Revan?" Bastila asked with a smile. The joy of knowing her companion didn't last long. "As an escort or someone to make sure I don't turn?"

"We will not lie to you, Bastila," Vrook replied. "We need someone who understands what you're going through to keep an eye on you. And if matters take a turn for the worst, deal with you."

"I won't turn back!" Bastila assured them. "Revan wouldn't let me, as I didn't let him."

"We'll see," Vira said with a crooked smile. Vira suspected something more than partnership between Revan and Bastila. Sending him was more than a safety precaution, it was a test of their loyalty to the council.

"Revan knows of this assignment and has volunteered the Ebon Hawk to be your vessel." Bastila nodded. "May the force be with you."

"And with you, Masters," she replied.

"You may return to your quarters for now," Master Vrook ordered. "You will leave as soon as the Ebon Hawk is prepared

"Yes, master." With one final bow Bastila turned and left. She should consider herself lucky, but she didn't. The exile wasn't any regular assignment. This was a Jedi the council had hardly any facts about. Once she left for the wars all information was rumors. Some said she turned into a powerful dark Jedi, who now would raid any ships that came to her planet. Others said that she killed herself in shame for Malachor V. What the truth was, nobody really knew.

Bastila went over all the facts she had known about the exile from before the war. She had been trained as a Jedi on Dantooine, by Master Vrook. She had chosen to become a Jedi Sentinel. Bastila had been there the day Malak recruited her and several other Jedi. The promise of glory and honor had been enough for her. She gladly followed Malak and Revan into war.

She would have to ask Revan if he remembered her and if he did, what was her real name. Bastila sighed as she continued to mull in her thoughts, barely taking in what she saw. She was in a hallway with windows for walls. She had a beautiful view of the city she was in. The city was always active. There were always people doing something. Ships and speeders were always flying back and forth among the giant buildings.

Bastila didn't really care about the scenery. She had to worry about finding the exile. The planet Eagois was a dangerous one. Despite the fact that the two continents on the planet were small, they were also quite dangerous. There were all sorts of land-sea hybrid animals on those two continents. That was precisely the reason that Eagois was an outer planet. Only the poor and desperate lived there. Most of them were killed off by the local animals.

During the Jedi Civil War, that had just ended, Darth Malak had attempted to take control of the planet and use the creatures for the Sith. Unfortunately the Sith could not control them and many soldiers were killed.

This was clearly one of the reasons that Bastila was being assigned to this planet. They wanted to test weather or not she would be willing to place herself in harm's way for them, or if she would run like a Sith. She wouldn't give Vira or Aitris that satisfaction. She would find the exile and bring her back to the council.

Bastila looked around. She had been so busy in her own thoughts that she had completely forgotten where she was going. She had passed her hallway several paces back. With a slight groan, Bastila turned around and went towards her quarters.

She punched in the code to her lock and entered her room. It was nothing special. It had only the necessities of life; bed, desk, bathroom, small fridge, etc. She sat down on her bed and waited. It seemed as if that were all she could do until the council had decided as to when she should leave.

Bastila sat at the foot of her bed in silence. She was depressed. The council would never trust her, the same way again. The legendary Jedi Knight, Bastila, slayer of Darth Revan, was now just another Jedi who fell to the lure of the Dark Side.

"Revan," she whispered as she thought of him. She could remember her battles with him quite clearly. The first had been when he was still the Dark Lord of the Sith. She had been sent to capture him alive if possible. There had been four other Jedi with her at the time. She and Revan were the only ones to survive. After their battle on that day they were linked by the force.

There next battle had been on the top level of the Rakatan Temple. He had the assistance of two other Jedi at the time. Jolee Bindo, and old man who had joined the team on Kashyykk and Juhani was a young Jedi Cathar who trained on Dantooine. Bastila had easily over powered the two of them, but Revan was different. He fought on with the cunning skill of a true Jedi, yet he never struck to kill her.

Bastila had fled that battle. She decided to finish it on the Star Forge. Their battle there had been a one on one war. Bastila had used all of the dark powers of the Star Forge to her advantage. Even with all of the powers of darkness that had coursed through her, she still lost. Revan's strength of both will and body had defeated her. She had begged him to kill her. She had come close to attacking him again, so he would be forced to do it. Then he told her something, something she would never forget. "I love you, Bastila."

Those words had hurt her so much. When she heard them, the lightsaber fell from her hand. She had loved him, yet she turned against him, attempted to take his life and he still loved her. In that moment she had wanted to die more than ever. She couldn't bear to see the pain she had caused him. She couldn't look into his eyes without feeling the stabbing guilt.

In that moment Bastila cried. Ever since she had been little, Bastila never shed a tear. But there on the Star Forge she lost control. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Revan had comforted her. He held her close and forgave her for all the horrible things she had done.

As Bastila reflected on these memories she wished that the dark side had no power over her. She wished that she and Revan could be together and not fear the council or the dark side.

She knew this was just stupid wishful thinking on her part. It was not possible and it was pointless to dream about. For now all she could do was follow orders and try to regain her status among the Jedi order.

"Bastila?"

Bastila looked up. She hadn't even heard her door open, for she was so isolated in her own mind. Revan stood in front of her. She smiled up at him. He was a handsome young man. She had to admire him for that. At the moment his blue eyes were filled with concern.

"The council has given us permission to leave," he explained sitting down next to her. "We should leave soon."

"I know. It's just… I'm not sure that the council wants me to succeed."

Revan smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Of course they do. Bastila, you're talking to the most powerful Sith Lord to ever live. They took me back. Besides, you're one of their best," he said comfortingly, although he wasn't exactly talented at comforting others.

"I know that I was valuable to them, but that doesn't mean they need me."

"That's how the Sith think, Bastila. We're talking about the Jedi council. They won't kill you or cast you out. Master Vandar already believes you proved yourself loyal to the Jedi."

"Oh, don't try to make me believe a lie. Vandar isn't the Jedi order. He's just one Master," she said with a slight groan in her tone.

"We can do this, sweetie. The Jedi are fair and I promise you, they won't lose you, without losing me."

Bastila looked back at him, about to protest, before Revan pulled her in close and whispered into her ear, "Life isn't worth living, without you by my side." Bastila smiled. Revan could bring her unexplainable comfort, even when it looked like the end of the world.

"Alright. Let's go. The Hawk's ready." Revan said standing up and pulling her up with him. "You can do this. It's one renegade Jedi."

Bastila grabbed her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She grabbed all of her weapons and gear that she could possibly need for this mission. With a nod she and Revan decided to leave. The two of them walked down the hall, side by side, but not hand and hand.

The hangar wasn't too busy today. There were all sorts of different ships and single men fighters in the hanger. Most of them were unattended, but a few individual ships and personal carriers, such as the Ebon Hawk, were being worked on.

Revan and Bastila ran up the loading ramp and made their way to the control room. Revan began to punch in the hyperspace coordinates into the navicomputer.

"Next stop, Eagois," Revan muttered. The ship picked up and rushed out of the hangar.

**A/N: Well, what did ya think? Not much to say for the first chapter. Just R&R. Also, one thing I do want public opinion on, what color should Revan's lightsaber be. It's going to be blue or green. Give me your vote. **

**I know this is probably a very greedy request, but I'm going to request it anyway. If you're going to put this story on alert or add it as a favorite, please review at least the first chapter. Thank you**


	2. Chapter II

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter II: An Old Mentor/Fear of the Past **

The Ebon Hawk had landed several hours ago. Neither of the Jedi had left the ship yet. The Ebon Hawk was still testing the atmosphere for poisons in the air. Both of them knew it wasn't necessary, but it was procedure.

The two of them had been sitting in the cockpit in silence. They both were trying the same thing, and getting the same results. "Anything?" Revan asked.

"No," Bastila said with a sigh. "If the exile is here, she's too far away."

"Well, better start looking," Revan muttered as he stood up.

"How are we going to start looking for her?" Bastila inquired.

"It's a small planet. The scanners will cover this continent and if she's not here, we'll move to the other one," Revan replied.

Before she could ask more, Revan left the room and made his way through the small ship. Bastila followed after him. The loading ramp lowered and the two of them stepped out of the ship.

Bastila trailed after Revan and looked around. He was right. It was a small planet. Every end of the continent was visible. It was more of a large island than a continent.

"Revan," Bastila called. He turned and looked where she was pointing. There was a downed one man fighter ahead of them. It looked like on of the Republic's. Revan's hand moved to his lightsaber, but he did not turn it on. Bastila, too, moved her weapon to her hand.

"From what I remember, she was a powerful illusionist. She could make people see almost anything," Revan warned. Bastila nodded, but did not reply. She was scanning the island for any traces of human activity. There was nothing. All she could see was the Ebon Hawk, and the downed fighter. Bastila moved carefully towards the ship. It was about twenty meters away, so she began to move at a quicker rate. As she neared the ship, she turned back to find Revan. He was right behind her. With a reassuring nod from her love, Bastila turned back to the ship and pulled open the cockpit.

The ship vanished.

"Damn it," Revan swore as he turned back to the Ebon Hawk. "Quickly!" He yelled, as he began to run towards the ship. Revan was the first to reach the ship. Before they were within ten meters, they saw somebody standing at the top of the loading ramp. Neither of them could tell what the person looked like, for it was wearing long brown robes, customary of the Jedi, its face shrouded behind the hood. Judging by the figure's slender form and large bosom, Revan guessed that it was a female.

"Lord Revan, it is good to see you again," the woman said pleasantly.

"Are you the exile?" Bastila inquired.

"Technically, yes," she replied. "I was exiled from your council." The woman's voice sounded old and tired. Revan lowered his guard.

"It's not her," he stated.

"Are you sure?" Bastila asked, not willing to drop her guard.

"Too old," Revan replied. "Yet I feel that I know you."

"Once upon a time, you did," she replied. The woman raised the hood of her robes, just enough so her face was visible. She was an old woman, as Revan suspected. Her long grey hair was tied in two braids that draped in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were blank. There were no pupils, only the white abyss that saw nothing and everything. "But the you I knew has died," the old woman stated.

"Who are you?" Bastila demanded as her finger brushed against the button on her lightsaber, and a beam of pure yellow energy poured out of either side of the hilt.

A lightsaber slid out from the old woman's sleeve. She gripped it firmly in her hand. A blade of green energy appeared from the hilt and she backed into a defensive position.

"I may not have the power to defeat the both of you, but I could reach your hyperdrive and destroy it before you could stop me. Even my death would not help you escape this planet," the woman threatened.

"She won't attack, Bastila," Revan stated.

"And why won't I, Revan?" The old woman asked. This was not a threat or a statement that he was wrong. In fact he was right, for she had no intention of attacking. What she wanted was to test Revan, body, mind, and spirit.

"Because we were… friends?" He wasn't sure what they had been, but they had been close. He could remember that.

"Friends? No Revan. We were not friends. We shared the same bond you share with this woman. We were master and apprentice!"

"That's not possible," Bastila interjected. "Revan's teachers were on Dantooine. I would know if you had been among them."

"My dear, would the council admit that a master was exiled? No. They would pretend that I didn't exist, rather than face the truth."

"What is your name," Revan inquired. ",Master?"

"Master? Revan, she couldn't possibly-,"

"She was, Bastila. I can feel it. And I vaguely remember it," he interrupted.

"You may call me Kreia," the old woman interrupted their short debate.

"Master Kriea," Revan said, while thinking it over.

"Do not call me "Master" Kriea. I am no longer a master and for you to address me as such would be no different from me addressing you as "Darth" Revan," Kreia explained.

"Revan, we do not have time," Bastila warned.

"Where's the exile, Kriea?" Revan demanded.

"I am not sure. I came to this planet in search of her, but from the best of my discoveries, she has move on, to the planet Tarmar, the urban world," Kreia replied.

"What discoveries?" Bastila asked.

Kreia sighed. She switched off her lightsaber and replaced it, up her sleeve. "That fighter ship you saw was one of her illusions. The space coordinates pointed directly towards Tarmar, her home world."

"I guess we'll head that way," Revan muttered. "But not before searching the second continent," he added.

The search proved to be a waste. They combed the entire isle, fought off a few dangerous animals, but saw no sigh of human life. Almost a day later, they had returned to the Ebon Hawk, and were headed for Tarmar.

Tarmar was a city based planet, such as Taris or Coruscant. Aside from that, Revan knew very little and Bastila knew nothing. It would be almost a week before they reached their destination, so they prepared themselves for a boring weeklong ride.

Kreia set herself up in the barracks. She spent most of her time meditating in the center of the room. Occasionally she would move something with her mind, but that was about it. Revan and Bastila spent their time in the cockpit, but every once in a while, like we're about to get into, one of them left the room.

Revan left to go speak with Kreia. Upon his entry Kreia looked up. The woman stood up. "I have something for you," she said pulling a lightsaber from her sleeve. "I do not use it often, for it was not truly mine to use."

"What is it?" Revan asked taking the lightsaber from her hand.

"Did you know that in the entire time you've wielded a lightsaber, you've only used two crystals?" Kreia asked causally.

"What does that-,"

"When you left the Jedi to go to war, you threw your lightsaber at their feet. When they took you back, they gave you the same crystal from your old saber, for your knew saber. That is why you feel so connected to your weapon."

"Interesting story, but still pointless," Revan pointed out.

"The second crystal, resides in this," she said indicating the new lightsaber. Revan hit the button, causing a blade of red energy to pour forth. "I took this from the council when they reprogrammed your mind. I believed it may be returned to you one day, and so it has."

"This saber isn't my weapon," Revan said as the blade fell back into the hilt.

"Darth Revan, Jedi Master Revan. Both of these people reside in who you are now. Wield the weapon of the Jedi and that of the Sith. Draw power from both sides of the force."

Revan shook his head and threw the red lightsaber to the ground. "No. I'm a Jedi now, the dark side is gone," he said fiercely.

"Very well. We will continue this conversation later. In the mean time, you wished to speak with me?" She inquired.

Revan sighed and agreed to change the topic. "Why are you searching for the exile?"

"We are not the only ones searching for her. The council sent you after her, because they are worried about the others who hunt her," she replied.

"The others?"

"Three others. All of them are powerful Sith Lords, who are warring for your former title," she replied. "Listen to what I have to say, for you will face all three."

---------------------------------------

Bastila stepped forward. She stood on a ledge, several feet above the ground. Below her, there were hundreds of Jedi before her. Across from her, there was another figure. She could not make out who it was in the distance, but she felt a familiar dark sense about it. She could here the figure speaking, but she could not make out the words. The voice was definitely male, and had a familiar tone to it.

The Jedi below her were cheering about whatever it was the man was saying. After several cheers they all took out their lightsabers and beams of red energy were released from all of them. Bastila gasped at the realization that it was an army of Dark Jedi. The words they began to chant shocked her even more.

"All hail Lord Malak! All hail Lord Malak!" Over and over again the words were repeated. Slowly the army of Dark Jedi vanished. The area around Bastila changed. It faded away until she was in a completely different place. She was now in a battle arena, a coliseum by the looks of it. She stood by herself in one corner. Across from her, in the other corner, the evil figure stood. Darth Malak gazed at Bastila intently. He was not the same Malak she had served. His jar had not been severed at all and his voice was not dependent on a face voice box. He still wore a dark red outfit, with the same cape he had always worn. In fact, physically, nothing was different about the man that had tried to convince her to join the Mandalorian Wars. But there was something different. His stare was not filled with the hunger for power, as it had once been. It was filled with his evil.

Malak drew the lightsaber from his belt and the red light appeared. Bastila reached for her own lightsaber. She flipped the switch and two beams of yellow appeared.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me, Bastila? I showed you power and you are still nothing," Malak said coldly as he walked towards her. He was not poised to strike or defend. He simply held his lightsaber at his side and waited. Bastila understood. He was going to goad her into a fight. He wanted her to strike first.

"Do you think you are just forgiven?" Juhani asked from beside Malak. Bastila did not understand. Juhani had appeared from nowhere beside the Sith Lord.

"Do you think anybody trusts you?" Jolee demanded from beside Vrook.

"Do you think I could still possibly love you?"

Bastila turned in horror. Revan stood behind her. His face was cold as ice and his anger was clear. "Revan, what do you mean?" She cried out.

"No one wants a traitor, Bastila," he replied. "No wants you!"

"We will protect the Jedi from you, Sith!" Juhani flared as the blue energy of her lightsaber appeared.

"We will save you from yourself!" Jolee said as his green lightsaber appeared.

"You'll pay for what you did to me," Revan said quietly, but coldly as a red beam of energy appeared from his lightsaber.

"Revan, no!" Bastila cried.

"Defend yourself or die!" Malak called.

Juhani jumped at Bastila and swung her lightsaber. Bastila blocked with her own and made a slashing attack with the second blade. Jolee blocked her attack at Juhani and extended his arm. Bastila's body began to rise.

"I wanted you!" Malak cried as he began to drain the life from her with a force spell.

"I respected you!" Jolee yelled as he began to drain Bastila as well.

"I trusted you!" Juhani flared as she began to take Bastila's life force as well.

Bastila's body dropped to the ground and the three different colored lightsabers soared from their masters' hands and into Bastila's torso. She screamed as the energy pierced her body. She should have died on impact, but the three lightsabers continued to torture her.

Bastila looked up and saw Revan standing over her. "Please!" She begged. "Help me!"

"I loved you," he said as he raised his red lightsaber. The Dark Lord of the Sith brought his weapon down in one fluid motion, right at Bastila's neck.

---------------------------------------

Bastila shrieked as she jumped to her feet and looked around. Her body was covered in sweat and her hair was a sticky mess. Her clothes, which she wore even when she slept, were uncomfortable and clung to her skin. She was inside of the Ebon Hawk barracks. Revan was asleep in the bunk below her. Her shriek had not been enough to wake him from his deep sleep.

Bastila cast off the thick blanket, and hopped out of the bunk. Her things were in a storage compartment that Revan had added to the Hawk's barracks. For every bed, there was one storage compartment. The young Jedi opened her compartment and looked inside. There were only a few things inside. There were a few spare sets of clothes, her lightsaber her father's holocron, a datapad, and her first lightsaber.

Bastila took her original lightsaber into her hands. It was a single bladed, yellow saber; the same weapon she fought Revan with on his flagship. Bastila closed the compartment and made her way into the room with the workbench. This room was perfect for one reason; it had lots of open space. Bastila turned on the lightsaber and gave it a test swing. Her skills with a single bladed weapon shouldn't have fallen in the past year.

Bastila spent several hours in a meditative battle with the air. She focused her mind and swung her weapon with a grace that few Jedi truly possessed.

Early in the morning, before Revan woke up, Kreia saw Bastila's mock battle. The old woman was intrigued, but not impressed. She saw several different battle styles in Bastila's movements, along with several flaws. Bastila was using a combination of movements she had learned from Vrook, Zhar, Dorak, Vandar, and what looked like some of the old woman's own style. Kreia had no doubt she had picked up these techniques from Revan. Most of the flaws were in Revan's battle style, a fact that annoyed Kreia, considering the fact that they were technically hers.

The old woman drew out her green lightsaber and stepped forward. Bastila turned and swung an attack that would have struck Kreia, had the old woman not brought her lightsaber up in a blocking movement just in time. Bastila stared into Kreia's eyes, trying to detect some form of emotion or thought. Kreia's eyes held nothing. They never would either.

"You might try fixing your abilities. You have talents, but it is scant wonder that you have faced defeat so many times in the past," Kreia mused.

"I do not need your advice," Bastila muttered as her lightsaber turned off.

"You may not want it, but you do need it. I taught Revan and you know I could teach you." Kreia paused. After a moment of silence she continued. "Your lightsaber form could use polishing, but I think you should worry about your force abilities."

"Could you… teach me?"

"Of course. I will warn you that my ways are not the ways of the Jedi, but they are not the ways of the Sith. Sit down, and we shall begin."

Bastila did as she was commanded. _Focus on the Force. Feel it flow through and around you._ Kreia's voice was now in her mind, not her ears. _Reach out. Listen to the most subtle of things. Listen to your own heartbeat. Pay attention to the breathing of our companion. _Bastila listened. She realized she could hear everything nearby. She could hear the rats, Revan's breathing. _Now, we shall begin. _

**Author's Note: So, what do you think. I'm finishing up chapter three, so it should be up soon. Just review this chapter and the next one will be up within a week. And, since I've only had one suggestion as to Revan's lightsaber color, I'm giving you this last chapter as a chance to submit ideas. After this, I'm choosing with a coin toss. Blue or Green?**


	3. Chapter III

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter III: The Exile & The Sith**

Bastila looked around. The planet Tarmar was a bustle of life, she would give it that. There were hundreds of people in every direction. "We know why she came here," Bastila muttered to herself. This was a major scale planet. A person would have no problem blending into a city like this. "Where do we start?" Bastila inquired.

"We look around," Kreia snapped, as if it was as simple as breathing.

"Where do you suggest we look? This planet is almost as large as Coruscant by the looks of it," the young Jedi shot back.

"I could find a stray sock on Coruscant. A Jedi will be relatively easy to find," the old woman replied.

"Only a Jedi Master could possibly find someone so easily."

"And I used to be a Jedi Master," Kreia snapped.

"Oh, big whoop," Revan muttered. "I used to be a Sith Lord. Hasn't gotten me anything, has it?"

"I grow weary of you two. I will return with the exile soon," the former Jedi master said as she began to walk away.

"Kreia!" Revan called.

"Let her go, Revan. We'll find the exile without her," Bastila said walking in the opposite direction from the old witch. Revan groaned as he followed Bastila into the large crowd.

---------------------------------------

"Is it them, Master?" A Dark Jedi inquired.

"It's them," his master replied.

The two dark Jedi stood high above Bastila and Revan as they spoke. The apprentice was a well built man, and if someone saw the two together, he would be mistaken for the master. His head was bald, but his face was adorned by a thick black goatee. He wore dark armor that didn't limit his movement in the slightest, despite its thickness.

The second one, the master, had a slender build, one of grace and power mixed. Her naturally white hair fell back in a luminous fashion. She wore black pants that framed her bottom half beautifully and a black top that left her abdomen exposed and covered little more than what was necessary. A lightsaber hung from her belt. She had forged the lightsaber herself, and it was a work of beauty. The handle was had ruins etched all around it. They resembled vines that were climbing up the lightsaber as if it were a wall. The weapon had been crafted and measured perfectly to match her hand size.

The fact that a Sith Lord required her lightsaber to be a fine work of art was not at all unusual. The strange part for a Sith was the color. If the lightsaber were to be ignited, the light that emitted from it would not be red. Instead it would be a luminous green color, with a silvery tinge to it. The crystal was a rare type of green rock, which the Jedi order had only recently discovered: a viridian crystal.

This woman had taken on the title of Darth Viper. What he real name had been, no one knew. Several of the Sith who worked under her believed that she herself had forgotten the name. This rumor amused the woman, but did little more. She knew full well what her name had been, and the decision to cast it off had no reason to be changed.

"Bane, send the dark Jedi," Viper ordered. "But leave the old woman to me. I will deal with her myself."

"Yes master," Darth Bane, her apprentice replied. The weaker Sith Lord turned around and nodded. Several dark Jedi, who had been using stealth units, appeared from out of no where. "You heard your orders! Go, now!"

"Yes sir!" They cried in unison.

The troops ran off to fulfill their objective, leaving Viper and Bane to wait. "Go with them," she ordered.

"Two Jedi? I think the troops can handle it," Bane said with a hearty laugh.

"Well I don't!" Viper snapped. "Malak was stronger than any of them and Revan killed him single handedly!"

"Ah… yes, milady. I will assist in their capture," Bane replied, seeing that his master was very serious.

"Good. Bring them back to me in one piece, Bane. I have no need of their corpses," she ordered. "Return to the academy afterwards. I'll return with the other."

Bane gave a curt nod and then left to follow his soldiers. Viper smiled as she spotted the woman she was seeking in the crowd. Viper's hate for this woman was immense. The Sith Lord could pick her out of a crowd of a million.

---------------------------------------

A young woman, maybe in her mid thirties, looked up. An older woman was approaching her. The younger woman frowned. The older one was wearing robes customary of the Jedi, whom she did not want to see again.

"Back away, Jedi," the woman ordered as the older one approached.

"It is good to see you," the Jedi woman said pleasantly.

"The feeling is far from mutual," she muttered back.

"You do not offend me with your words, for you see, I know they are directed towards the Jedi and not myself. And before you interrupt me, I am Kreia, former Jedi Master."

"Former?" The woman asked.

"Former," Kreia replied with a nod.

"Stay away from me. The Jedi exiled me a long time ago and I don't want-,"

"Yet they will come after you. There are two Jedi here who are looking for you," Kreia replied with a sardonic smile. "But you may consider seeing them, exile."

"Why would I go near a Jedi?" The exile asked with disbelief in her tone.

"Because if you had been connected to the force, you would have been his apprentice, not Malak," Kreia replied. Her words had the exact effect she had hoped for. The exile's eyes grew wide and her confident air vanished.

"Revan?"

"Yes, Revan."

"Why is he here?" The exile demanded.

"The Jedi Council sent his lover on a mission to capture you," Kriea replied.

"Revan follows the council again?" The shock of this revelation hit her like a physical blow. "He was a Sith Lord! How could those arrogant fools accept him?" She demanded. Kreia smiled as she felt the unbelievable anger within her rising.

"There were circumstances," Kreia began.

"I left to save the Republic and was exiled. He slaughtered millions and they welcome him back with open arms?"

"That's the short of it, yes," the old woman replied.

Anger seethed within the exile. Kreia could feel the dark side energy welling up inside of her. Her power was magnificent.

---------------------------------------

Bastila gasped and whirled around. "Do you feel it?" She asked Revan. He merely nodded.

"Let's go," he replied as he took of it the direction of the power they felt.

"Go where?" The voice rang through the square towards the two Jedi. They both turned. There were seven dark Jedi, plus a leader.

"Go find Kreia and the exile," Revan ordered. "I'll handle this."

"There are eight dark Jedi. Even you can't handle that," she replied igniting her double bladed lightsaber.

The eight Jedi before Revan drew out their lightsabers. The seven weaker dark Jedi all held a single red lightsaber, while the leader, held a red double bladed weapon. Revan analyzed the leader. He was a bulky man. The former dark lord could only assume that he focused on lightsaber combat and wasn't much of a force user. The bald man wore armor, that looked like it was good for deflecting blast assaults, but couldn't stand up to a lightsaber.

"There's no way to avoid a fight here, is there?" Revan asked, knowing the answer.

"We're Sith! We don't spare lives!" The leader yelled.

Revan unclipped the lightsaber from his belt. His finger pressed hard on the button that would ignite the weapon. A beam of sky blue energy poured out of the lightsaber. It was slightly brighter than the average blue lightsaber. Revan had discovered the crystal on the Rakatan planet, almost two months ago. The council had never seen a crystal that shade before.

Revan raised his cyan lightsaber in a defensive position. _Go for the leader. I'll take the rest_ he said to Bastila through their force bond. In past several months they had discovered the ability to communicate through the bond, but it was often weak and would not last long. Bastila nodded her head, not wanting to weaken their mental strength at the moment.

Revan leaped over the leader and struck down one of the dark Jedi. The other six were so startled by the move that they hadn't been prepared and were unable to lift a finger against him.

Revan turned to the next and swung again. The dark Jedi brought his lightsaber up in a meager defense, but Revan managed to deliver a quick kick to his arm, to remove the lightsaber, and stabbed the dark Jedi through the heart.

The other five were prepared for battle now. They moved in together swinging madly. Revan jumped out of the circle they had formed and watched as two of them cut each other down. He quickly threw his lightsaber at another and ended his life. The other two raised their available arms and unleashed several bolts of lightning.

Bastila and the Sith leader were locked in a fierce lightsaber duel. They both wielded double bladed lightsabers, so neither was at a disadvantage. Their blades met several times, but neither had managed to lay a mark on the other.

Bastila jumped and tried to bring her blade down on him in a stabbing motion. He simply stepped sideways and the lightsaber blade drove into the ground. Bastila quickly recovered and wrenched the blade free just in time to block a quick attack.

The young Jedi purposely fell to her back and kicked the Sith in the stomach. She jumped to her feet and sent a wave of force energy into the dark Jedi leader. His lightsaber fell to the ground and rolled away, while he fell to the ground.

The dark Jedi tried to call his lightsaber back to him with his force powers, but Bastila sliced it in half before it reached him. "Shutta," the Sith muttered. Bastila rushed forward before he could rise and pointed her lightsaber just bellow his chin.

"Don't move," she instructed.

"Who are you?" Revan called out. Bastila turned her head and quickly returned her attention to her prisoner. Revan had finished off his soldiers and was coming towards them. His cyan lightsaber was still ready. He pointed it at the man's neck so the two lightsabers could destroy him if he moved.

"I'm called Darth Bane," he replied. "Apprentice the Sith Lord, Darth Viper."

"You're a Sith Lord's apprentice? How sad," Revan taunted.

"She's a far more powerful Sith Lord than you ever were!" He muttered. "And so am I!" He cried, suddenly using the force to grab two of his fallen soldiers' lightsabers. He knocked Bastila and Revan's aside and unleashed a storm of force lightning on the two of them. The two Jedi cried out in agony as pain seared through them.

Bane quickly turned tail and ran. Revan was about to go after him, but he felt the strange dark side energy explode somewhere nearby. "There it is again," he called.

Bastila could feel it too. The dark side energy was even stronger this time around. "Forget him. We need to find Kreia and the exile!" Bastila replied. Revan merely nodded in agreement and the two of them took off towards the source of the disturbance.

---------------------------------------

Dark side energy continued to radiate from the exile as Kreia continued to fill her in on the events of the Jedi Civil War. She was keeping control over her anger, but it still radiated around her. The people could feel the energy from her and fled in terror. Kreia continued to goad the exile into a state of anger that would soon need an outlet.

"Even after he killed those men, they forgave him!" She fumed.

"Took him back without a second thought," Kreia replied.

"Damn it," the exile yelled as she unleashed several bolts of electricity on a nearby sales stall. The stall burst into flame, but was ignored since all of the people nearby were gone.

"Kreia!"

"That is them," the old woman muttered to the exile, gesturing towards Revan and Bastila. The four of them were now the only living being in these streets. All the other people fled until they could no longer feel the darkness coming from the exile.

"Revan!" The exile cried. "It's been to long!"

"By order of the Jedi Council, you are coming with us!" Bastila called out.

"How could you follow the council again, Revan?" The exile asked almost casually. "You hated them!"

"Exile, will you come peacefully?" Bastila demanded, drawing out her lightsaber.

"She was the apprentice to the Dark Lord Malak," Kreia explained. "She has since been redeemed by the council."

The exile didn't even wait to think. A ball of electrical energy formed in the palm of her hand. The electricity flowed freely from it and engulfed Bastila.

"No!" Revan cried, his lightsaber igniting. He jumped towards the exile and brought his lightsaber down at her. The exile whipped out her lightsaber, just as quick and blocked just in time. The silver blade shimmered against Revan's cyan one.

Revan jumped back and began to attack the exile in a mad assault. The exile had trained under both Revan and Malak during the Mandalorian Wars. She knew both of their tactics. She knew Malak's pure brutal skills and Revan's more subtle graceful attacks. She could hold out against either of them for a good amount of time, and this Revan of the light probably couldn't hold out against her at all.

This assumption proved incorrect. Revan was holding out quite well. Every attempt she made was blocked. The two continued to duel fiercely, neither gaining the advantage. Bastila could hardly see the movements of the lightsaber. All she could really keep up with was the flashes from the blade's contact.

Revan back flipped to dodge a powerful swing that took slightly too long to execute. While the exile's guard was slightly down, Revan unleashed a powerful force wave. The exile was thrown back, but far from vulnerable, as Revan had intended.

"You're still pretty good, Chief. I'm almost scared of the idea of you as the Dark Lord," she said with a laugh.

"You might be a Sith Lord now, if I you hadn't lost the force," Revan shot back, dropping his guard, but leaving his lightsaber on. The exile moved into a similar position.

"I'm not a Sith, Revan," she snapped.

"Well you're not a Jedi!" Bastila shot.

"Never again," the exile added with a nod. "The Jedi's teachings are flawed, Revan. They believe that the dark side is pure evil, it's not, just like the light isn't pure good."

"What are you bitching about?" Revan asked.

"I was there when you became Darth Revan, Chief. We were both at Malachore. That planet almost destroyed us. You embraced the dark side to survive, while I… I still followed the council, even after abandoning them, I severed my link with the force to survive. I'd be a more complete human if I hadn't."

"The council-," Bastila began.

"Can cram their teachings up their asses!" The exile cut in. "Save your teachings… Bastila, right?"

"Yes, I am Bastila," she replied.

"Yeah, go to Hell," the exile said with a smile.

"Revan, look out!" Kreia called out.

Revan had felt what Kreia was warning him against. He whirled around and unleashed a powerful wave of force energy of the two who were sneaking up on him. Revan recognized the Sith Lord who had led the attack, not an hour ago. This must have been his master, Darth Viper.

"So, you found the exile?" Viper asked pleasantly, seemingly unaffected by the force wave.

"Who are you people!" The exile screamed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Viper didn't bother to answer. She was an impatient woman and she wanted the exile now. A ball of electricity formed in the palm of her hand. The Sith Lord unleashed her force lightning spell with full force onto the exile. She screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through her. The pain brought her to her knees. She couldn't think straight. Darkness began to close over her and then there was nothing.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I was gonna keep going from here, but it started to look stupid after this. I'm gonna need to rewrite and fix it up before I can post more. This looked like a good place to stop. Please R&R and send in suggestions. **


	4. Chapter IV

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter IV: Oh, Forget the Title**

The planet Dantooine had been destroyed during the Jedi Civil War that ended almost four months ago. The planet itself had been relatively unharmed. The only thing that had truly been ruined was the Jedi Enclave that had been built there. Unfortunately, that was more than enough to ruin the entire planet's economy.

The Jedi enclave had been the unofficial government of the planet. All complaints were taken to the Jedi. They resolved all public issues. The Jedi Guardians dealt with all assaults on the planet. When the Jedi were wiped out chaos erupted. The people had little faith in the government that ran Dantooine.

Several weeks after the war ended, the government that ran the planet had cried for help to the Jedi Council on Coruscant. They agreed to send a small group of Jedi Knights to reestablish order among the people. There was only one Jedi Master, but there were also several Jedi Knights who had volunteered to assist. Most of them were immediately granted permission to go.

The Jedi abandoned the enclave that had been destroyed as their base. Instead they built a new enclave using the Sandral and Matale's lands, both families having been killed in the planet assault. The new enclave took up a great deal of space. It included open land to use for training, a full scale library, the same general stores, and a crystal station. The enclave now owned the land the crystal cave was on and would give any Jedi Knights crystals for their lightsabers, if needed.

As time passed, the evil of that day was washing away. Jedi continued to train in the way of the light. The people could once again rely on the Jedi for help. Slowly but surely, Dantooine was making a full recovery.

At the moment, the head of the enclave looked out over the grove. There were twenty young apprentices who had just achieved the rank of Jedi Padawan and were now to build their lightsabers. The test had been set up differently for them, since they were graduating as a group. They had all been able to recite the Jedi Code with no difficulty. Then they had been forced to endure a meditative test that took place within their minds. The test was to see how they would fight off the dark side. It had been a fairly straight forward test. Now, they would each have to build their own lightsabers.

The twi'lek Jedi Knight who was testing each of them was currently explaining the difference between the three Jedi classes. The group would now decide if which crystal they wanted.

"Master?" A young apprentice asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Oleeve?" The Jedi Knight inquired.

"How come other Jedi have different color lightsabers?" The child, Oleeve asked.

"The lightsaber colors are just traditionally associated with each class. However, a Jedi Guardian is not required to wield a blue lightsaber. He or she may choose to use a green lightsaber or a violet lightsaber," the twi'lek explained. "However, until you graduate from this school, the enclave will provide you only with the crystal of your class. If you wish to change your lightsaber color before then, you must acquire the crystal yourself."

"Oh," the apprentice said with a nod, but in truth the words had gone right over his head.

"Now, the enclave has plenty of those three color crystals, so you will all get the correct colored crystal. Please form a line and I will give you your first lightsaber crystal," he instructed indicating three barrels of crystals, each one radiating with the color of the crystals within.

The young apprentices all eagerly hurried into a line. The first stepped forward. "Sentinel," he said eagerly. The twi'lek smiled and handed the boy a yellow crystal.

"Guardian," the next said. The boy received a blue crystal and moved on.

"Sentinel," the next girl said and received a yellow crystal.

"Consoler," the next boy said, taking a green crystal.

And so it went on until all twenty students received a crystal. The twi'lek Jedi sent them all off to the individual workbenches and they began construction. Seven of the young children made lightsabers that worked. Four of them failed miserably. Six made fine attempts and actually produced blades, but they tended to short out. One smashed his crystal in frustration. And then there was one who constructed a perfect lightsaber.

The young girl had constructed a lightsaber with almost no flaws. The green blade cast a pale glow over her face. The young girl, roughly fourteen smiled at the praise her superior gave her as he examined the lightsaber. The students did not have advanced parts to work with, yet this lightsaber resembled that of a Jedi Master's. The crystal was set almost perfectly. The metal had been fit together almost expertly.

"I am not surprised at her success," the Jedi instructor told the enclave's director as they walked down the hall together. "She's always been ahead of the class. She'll become a powerful Jedi Knight."

"I believe you are right, Twik," the enclave's head replied. "In fact, I have considered taking her on as my own apprentice in the past."

The twi'lek stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. Had he just heard right? "Master, was that a jest?"

"The girl's got power. It shouldn't be wasted," the master replied as they he continued walking ahead. The twi'lek had to run to keep up.

"When was the last time you took on a single apprentice, Master?"

"Years ago, I guess," the master replied. "But I'm not too old to do it, am I?"

"Of course not, but what of all the other children. They will be jealous of her success," Twik pointed out.

"They'll have something to work towards if they see that success brings rewards," the master replied. "My decision is final. I will invite her to be my personal Padawan tomorrow."

"Yes Master Bindo," the twi'lek said with a sigh.

---------------------------------------

Bastila swung her double bladed lightsaber in a powerful attack towards Viper. The Sith Lord easily jumped back to dodge the assault. Her viridian lightsaber flashed as she swung back to strike Bastila. The young Jedi brought up her lightsaber to block. The two beams clashed causing sparks to fly. Bastila quickly reversed her attack so the second blade was brought up. Viper back flipped to dodge the attack and unleashed a blast of force lightning.

Bastila raised her blade to soak up the energy from the attack and threw it right back at her. A simple swing from Viper's blade was enough to deflect the attack. The two rushed forward at each other and their lightsabers continued to clash again.

"There's no need for this!" Bastila shouted as the two of them grappled. "I don't wish to fight!"

"Jedi lies!" Viper spat breaking the grapple and swinging her lightsaber elegantly. The Sith Lord unleashed a powerful force wave directly at Bastila. The young Jedi braced herself for the worst. The attack stuck her full force and sent her swirling through the air.

"No!" Revan cried putting up a barrier. Bastila hit the barrier full on and fell to the ground. Revan threw his lightsaber at Viper, who was rounding on Bastila quickly. Viper kicked the lightsaber back at Revan and rushed at him. The two of them began to clash fiercely.

Viper struggled to fight with Revan, whereas Bastila had been a far easier opponent. Revan's speed and raw strength was going to be enough to overpower her and she knew it. She attempted to break free of the saber duel and incapacitate him with a force stasis field.

The attack failed. Revan continued to rush at her, lightsaber raised for attack. Viper had to move with all of her speed in order to block all of his attacks. Revan was a Jedi like none she had ever battled before. Viper had been slaughtering Jedi for years. None had ever really challenged her like Revan did now.

The Sith Lord gathered all of her power and threw a massive storm of force lightning at the prodigal knight. Revan raised another force barrier to block it off and rushed forward. One quick attack ended the battle. With a quick swing of his lightsaber, Revan sliced off Viper's hand.

Darth Viper howled in agony as the blood poured from her stub of a hand. Revan raised his lightsaber, poised for the kill, but he did not strike. Viper clenched her teeth and tried to hold a defiant glare. Revan saw into her eyes. He could see her fear and pain.

"Surrender. This need not end in death," Revan ordered.

"No! I will never bow down to the council again!" She screamed.

"And you'll never be the ruler of the Sith!" Darth Bane cried.

Revan, Bastila, Kreia, and Viper turned to the Sith Lord's apprentice. He had stayed out of this battle so far. Now he made his move. He brought his arm up and began to drain the energy from Viper. She screamed as a bolt of orange energy flew from her chest back to Bane's hand. She could feel the power leaving her. She was growing weary. Her screams died as her energy left her.

Once Bane had sucked all of her force energy clean he ignited his duel blade lightsaber and threw it at his master. Revan moved to block the attack, but he had been caught unprepared. The attack hit Viper and severed her head from her body.

The lightsaber returned to Bane and the new Sith Lord ran off. Before Revan could follow Bane had disappeared into a crowd on the next street.

---------------------------------------

Jolee Bindo, the Jedi Master in charge of the Dantooine enclave smiled as he saw the shock on the young girl's face. Her brown eyes were wide. She couldn't comprehend what the Jedi master had just said.

"Master Bindo I ah it's I um," she staggered.

"Are you surprised that I asked you to be my personal apprentice?" Jolee asked. "You're ahead of the rest of the padawans by far."

"But you've never had an apprentice… have you?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything," he replied with a shrug. "The choice is yours. I can't force you to apprentice yourself to me."

"Of course I'll become your apprentice, Master. I'm honored!" The young girl replied.

"Good. I'll speak with you in the morning. We'll be leaving Dantooine soon," he added.

"Leaving Dantooine?" He asked. "To go where?"

"To find an old friend of mine."

---------------------------------------

The exile shook her head as she finally awoke from the unconscious state Viper had put her in. The area around her was abandoned, with the exception of Revan, the Jedi Knight Bastila, and the strange old woman, Kreia. The exile felt around for her lightsaber. It was there. She could make a quiet getaway and get as far as possible from the Jedi.

She quickly, yet cautiously pulled herself to her feet. No one seemed to have noticed her. Why weren't they paying any attention to her? Then she saw it. There was a pool of blood in front of them and the head of the Sith Lord had been severed from its body.

The exile smirked. "Serves her right," she muttered as she turned to leave. Still no one noticed her. The former Jedi swiftly ran out of the abandoned area and into the crowds, where she could easily blend in.

No one even noticed where she had come from, when she joined the crowds. People had fled from that area minutes ago and now they didn't even pay attention to it. "People," she muttered. "Stupid as ever." The exile needed a ship. She needed to get to a planet where the Jedi had no influence or negative influence. One of the worlds that had been saved from the Mandalorians would work. She had been among those who had saved them and they despised the Jedi Council.

"Of course, they'd worship Revan too," she realized. "Damn it." _Okay, easy girl, easy. Calm down. We'll just head over to the star port and see if there's a transport_ that reasonable voice in her head told her. With a nod she set off for the star port. The hangar was bustling with activity. Ships were flying in and out, while tourists and locals filed in and out of the place.

The exile smiled when she saw the perfect star ship for her use. She had admired it when it she saw it come it. She would steal it, fly to Nar Shadaa and avoid the council as long as possible.

She ran towards the ship and up the loading ramp. She made her way through the small star ship and into the cockpit. As soon as the coordinates were punched into the navicomputer, she sat down and began the activation procedure.

The exile jumped half way to the ceiling as a series of low beeps and chimes startled her. Her startled shout echoed throughout the ship. With a quick glance she discovered a small astromech droid was standing behind her.

"Damn droid," she muttered. "Come here." The droid beeped and came forward. The exile moved her hand to open one of the droid's control panels. She received a nasty shock when the droid electrocuted her hand with a shock weapon. She quickly drew back her hand and frowned. "Get out of here!" She ordered.

Query: Why should this T3 unit leave, when you are the intruder?

The exile looked down the hall. There was a rather large looking HK model protocol droid standing there. It was a deep orange color and seemed to be in good condition. The only strange thing about this protocol droid was that it was holding a Mandalorian Assault Rifle in its hands.

"Who are you?" The exile demanded.

Response: I am an HK-47 assassination droid, who has been ordered to keep this ship safe from any meatbag who dares to touch it with their grimy hands.

The droid raised its assault rifle and took aim. In a flash the exile had moved from the chair to the hallway. Her silver lightsaber was out and pointed at the HK droid's neck area.

Amused Statement: My entire out structure has been coated with a cortosis alloy. You may attempt to destroy me that way, but you would fail and I would have more than enough time to end your pathetic existence, meatbag.

"I have force powers that could destroy every circuit in your shell in an instant," she threatened. She did not have a chance however to carry out her threat. The T3 model droid had rolled up to her while she was unaware and shocked her in the back of the knee. The exile fell to her good knee and howled as she lost all feeling in her leg.

"That's enough, T3! Stand down!"

"Damn it," the exile muttered as Revan's voice rang into the room. She grasped her lightsaber firmly and prepared for battle. If she could stall Revan long enough to heal her leg, then she might have a chance at defeating him

Revan and Bastila entered the hallway. Bastila had a firm hand on her lightsaber handle, while Revan's was on and prepared. "Don't try to fight back," Bastila advised. The exile's mind raced with ideas for what to say to save her ass. Finally an idea came to her.

"An assassin droid Revan? That's a little "Dark Lord" don't you think?"

"HK-47 has some issues, but none the less, he won't harm anyone without my orders," Revan replied.

Threat: So if you give my master one reason, he'll sick me on you and I'll destroy you like the diseased dog you are, meatbag!

"Enough, HK-47!" Revan ordered.

"I don't think you can control it," she taunted. "Like you'll never control me!" She screamed suddenly, igniting her lightsaber and attacking Revan. Revan hadn't expected such a direct attack and had to use all his speed to block the attack. The exile had pinned him against the wall, with only two lightsabers in between them.

Bastila ignited a single side of her lightsaber and held it up to the exile's chin. "Release him," she ordered. "Now!" The exile noted the anger and fear in Bastila's tone. She was scared that Revan would be hurt. She wasn't afraid that a Jedi would die or a partner, but a loved one.

"Did the Jedi suddenly allow romance between the higher class?" The exile asked.

"Release him," Bastila said firmly, taking control of her wild emotions.

She had no choice. The exile backed away and switched off her lightsaber. Revan deactivated his cyan lightsaber. Bastila firmly kept her weapon ready. "HK-47, escort the exile to the passenger dorm and guard the door," Revan ordered. "If she attempts to leave, render her unable."

"Yes Master!" The droid replied grabbing the exile by the collar and dragging her out of the room. Bastila deactivated her yellow blade and clipped it back to her belt. Revan inspected the silver lightsaber the exile had dropped.

"It was crafted well," he mused as he examined it.

"Shall we return to Coruscant?" Bastila asked as she began to type in the correct coordinates to the capital planet.

"No," Revan replied.

"No? Then what are we going to do?" Bastila asked.

"We're going to Dxun, to find Canderous," Revan replied. "We can't let the Sith get their hands on the exile."

"The Sith? What do they have to do with this?"

"They're back."

**Author's Notes: I know this is probably a very greedy request, but I'm going to request it anyway. If you're going to put this story on alert or add it as a favorite, please review at least the first chapter. Thank you.**

**That aside, what did you think? Tips? Suggestions? Etc. Please R&R and I'll keep writing. Chapter Five will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter V

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Chapter V**

"No!" Bastila cried. "You can't leave me!"

"Bastila, please, calm down," Revan pleaded. "I don't want this either."

"Then don't leave!" Bastila begged. "I need you!"

"If you disappear, what will the council think?" Revan asked.

"Damn the council!" She yelled.

"Bast, the exile needs to be delivered to the council. You have to be strong without me," he spoke. "You have to keep the Republic strong while I'm gone."

"And how long will that be, Revan? Months? Years?" She demanded.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But no matter how long we're apart-,"

"Don't say we'll be apart!" Bastila screamed. "I can help you!"

"You can help me by staying with the Republic!" He shouted back. "Bast, I need your help! I need there to be a Republic to come back to when I'm done!"

"The council can protect the Republic! The Republic can protect itself!" She shouted.

"Not from this! I need you to be the Republic's front defense," he told her. "I can't do this without help!"

"Get someone else to help!" She ordered.

"There is no one else!" He shouted angrily. "Bastila, I'm leaving one way or the other. So it's your call. Help me or don't. It doesn't matter!"

Bastila stopped and stared at him. She had done her best to keep her tears from falling, but now one escaped and slid down her cheek. "I don't matter?"

Revan stopped. He had expected her to be angry with his last comment. He hadn't thought it would hurt her this way. "No, Bast, that's not what I meant," he stumbled. "I – you mean everything to me. Don't ever think you don't," he said pulling her into his arms. He gazed into her shining blue eyes. He saw confusion, anger, sadness, and hurt in them. The sight almost tore him apart. "Bastila, the Republic needs us," he began. "I want to stay with you. I truly do."

"Then stay? What's so important that you have to leave?"

"Bastila, ever since the day Carth and I crashed on Taris, my memories have slowly been coming back. There are things I began as the Dark Lord that I have to finish now," he explained. "Things I don't want you near."

"Revan, I confronted you as the Dark Lord. I've seen you at your worst. I can help you!"

"No!" He said firmly. "Bastila, there are enemies from the past and present attacking us! I have to deal with my past and you have to secure the Republic for the future. Please Bastila. I'm begging you! Help me."

Bastila looked deeply into his eyes. She saw his sincerity. "Revan," she pleaded one last time.

"Bastila, please," he begged.

Bastila turned away from him and closed her eyes. The Republic will be secure when you return," she said resolutely.

"Thank you," he replied.

"But Revan, if things go horribly wrong, promise me that you'll return," she spoke.

"Bast," he began.

"Promise me!" She ordered.

"I promise," he said with a sigh.

Bastila turned around and nodded to him. The two pulled each other into a close hug. Neither of them wanted to part. At last Revan did and softly kissed her on the lips. Bastila savored that moment. She wished it would never end, but it did, all too quickly.

"Give this to Carth," he whispered into her ear as he slipped something into her pocket. "Watch it together, only with those you trust."

Revan turned from her and left the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. The exile was standing in the hallway, clearly eavesdropping. "Didn't know Jedi were doing the whole lovey dovey thing," she commented.

"Navin, I have a favor," Revan stated.

"You remember my name after all these years? I'm touched," she said with some sincerity.

"Despite what I saw on Tarmar, I don't think you've fallen to the dark side, so I'm going to trust you," Revan told her.

"I'm touched," she replied, her sarcastic tone had returned.

"Don't let the council hurt Bastila. Whatever happens, they'll use her to find me. Stop them," Revan spoke as he pulled her lightsaber from his robes and held it out to her. "By whatever means necessary."

Navin nodded. "I won't fail you, Lord Revan," she said with a salute from the Mandalorian Wars.

"Thank you, General Navin," he replied calling her by her title from the war. "Watch that old woman," Revan hissed as he passed her.

Revan made his way to the loading ramp and stepped out by himself. Bastila watched him from the cockpit window. They had landed on what looked to be an abandoned desert terrain planet. Revan had insisted that if they left him and the swoop bike, he'd be fine. Bastila had also left him a communicator that would allow him communications with the Jedi Council and herself.

Bastila's eyes began to well up again as she punched in the codes for Telos into the Ebon Hawk's navicomputer. If she was going to start preparing the Republic for war she would need Carth's help, along with the help of the Jedi Council.

The Ebon Hawk began to rise. Bastila watched Revan until he began too small to see, while he watched the Ebon Hawk until it was obscured by the sun's rays. The two Jedi could feel each other's pain through the bond they shared. Revan sensed Bastila's concern for him and the pain leaving gave him. Bastila sensed Revan's fear of what he must battle and the fear that they may never see each other again.

---------------------------------------

Jolee Bindo and his new apprentice, Sheera walked in silence as they made their way to the head offices of Citadel Station. Many of the people they passed cast them suspicious glances. The people of Telos no longer trusted the Jedi. Few of the planets destroyed by the Sith did. They saw no difference between the two religions. All they saw was a power they didn't understand and lightsabers.

Jolee thought of this as they walked. He wore the long robes of the Jedi Masters, while his apprentice wore the light brown robes of a Jedi Padawan. Both of them had their green lightsabers in plain view, clipped to their belts.

Sheera was not used to being around those who felt such extreme emotions as hate or fear. She had been raised by the Jedi. They repressed their emotions. They never let them flow willingly. The people around her interested her as she felt the variety of emotions surging through them.

Jolee could sense her curiosity as she eagerly felt through other people's feelings. "Watch who's mind you step into," he commented.

"Yes Master," she replied, snapping to attention. Once Jolee appeared to have no more to say, she went back to adjusting to her surroundings.

Finally, the two of them reached the apartment building they were headed for. Jolee ignored the receptionist and went right for the stairs. Sheera followed eagerly, not wanting to miss meeting the powerful Jedi Master they were going to see. In truth, Sheera had no clue as to who they were going to meet. Jolee had given her no indication of who it was. Sheera's curious personality had imagined a hundred different possibilities.

Jolee stopped at a room on near the top floor and pounded once on the door. The two Jedi waited a moment before the door opened and a rather handsome figure emerged.

"It's good to see you, Admiral Onasi," Jolee spoke.

The admiral gave a slight chuckle. "It's good to see you too, Master Bindo," he replied. "I just got a wave from Bastila. She's on her way here too."

---------------------------------------

Bastila, Navin, and Kreia looked out the window as they landed on Citadel Station. "I suggest we be quick," Kreia advised. "There are forces here that we don't want to deal with."

"I shouldn't be long," Bastila replied. "I just need a quick meeting with a friend."

"The Jedi make plans, but no matter how many times it happens, they never realize that plans often go awry," Kreia muttered.

"Let's go," Navin muttered. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"You two will be staying here, under the supervision of HK-47," Bastila stated as she locked the systems so neither of them could steal the ship.

"What?" Navin demanded. "Why?"

"Exile, this is not our business. Why should their problems become our problems?" Kreia inquired. The exile groaned, but gave a short nod.

Bastila sighed as she stood up and left the two exiled Jedi, to head towards the apartments of Citadel Station. She had been here once. Carth Onasi had requested that everyone contribute to the reconstruction of Telos. Each had a unique talent to add.

Revan had been able to do more in one day than any of the hired workers could in a week. Bastila had been able to use her Battle Meditation to encourage everyone to work harder and swifter. Jolee had brought the support of the Jedi Council, for a short time. Mission Vao had known how to deal with the underground work. She had ended two swoop gangs and rendered several mercenaries useless. Zalbaar brought the support of the wookies, who could do far more than any hired worker. Shortly after being named Mandalore, Canderous Ordo brought the protection of Clan Ordo to the planet. Juhani had brought the aide of the Cathar nation.

But now, Carth was the only one dedicated to Telos. Jolee, Bastila, Juhani, and Revan had returned to the order. Canderous had gone back to Dxun to reunite the Mandalorians. Mission and Zalbaar had returned to the wookies to rebuild their civilization.

Bastila thought of this with some regret as she walked with the others. She felt that she had let Carth down, when he had done so much for her. In any case it couldn't be helped. They hadn't abandoned him. They were all helping to reconstruct the galaxy.

The young Jedi walked down to corridors of the space station, closely followed by T3-M4. She navigated the space station quickly, following the steps of Jolee and his new apprentice. The short walk ended at the door to Carth's apartment.

Bastila's knocked twice and waited. The door was promptly opened by a ZT model protocol droid. It bid Bastila welcome and escorted her towards the lounge. Carth and Jolee were laughing furiously at the story of Jolee's youth, while his apprentice sat quietly.

"Bastila!" Carth called as he jumped up. The two quickly embraced. Bastila turned and gave Jolee a quick hug. The three sat down and the ZT droid brought her a tray of food. The three of them spoke of the old days and caught up, but all the while Bastila was studying Jolee's apprentice. The girl was young, and definitely in top physical condition. She seemed to have retreated into herself, for her food was untouched and she had not said a word the whole time.

"So, what is it that two Jedi like you need me for?" Carth asked once they were done with the pleasantries.

"I'm curious to that as well," Bastila replied. "What are you doing here, Jolee?"

"I'm looking for Revan," he replied. "Where is he?"

Bastila was careful not to let her emotion seep into her voice as she spoke. "Revan felt his talents were needed elsewhere."

"Too bad. When will he return?" The Jedi Master inquired.

"I'm not sure," Bastila replied.

"Well, it can wait. So what are you doing here, Bastila?"

"Well," she said as she drew the holocron that Revan had given her out of her pocket. "Revan wanted me to give this to you Carth."

"Hmm, well let's see," the admiral replied as he set it on the table and switched it on. "ZT, dim the lights," he ordered.

As the room darkened, a blue hologram of Revan appeared before all of them. All four of them leaned closer, but Sheera leaned in closest. "That's Darth Revan," she mumbled to herself with interest.

Revan's hologram sighed. "Bastila, first of all, I'm sorry about how I must explain this over a hologram. I'm sure you'll have several questions that will have to go unanswered," he began. "I wish with my heart and soul that I could just stay with you and never leave… but we both know that can never happen as long as we remain loyal to the Jedi Council and their damn code!" At this point Revan paused, which was good, because the gasp from Sheera turned everyone's attention away from him.

"Now, it's time I explain myself. My memories are returning faster than ever. I remember growing up on Dantooine. I even remember my parents. I wish everything was as pleasant as my childhood. Above all else, the memories of being the Dark Lord have returned. I remember our battle clearly. I guess now's a good time to apologize for that scar on your leg."

Bastila let out a slight laugh as her hand went to the area where his lightsaber had grazed her leg. It had been a minor injury, but it had been what would have ended it for her if Malak hadn't interfered.

"Anyway, I remember the day I became Darth Revan. It was on Malachor V. There was an academy there that was built by the original Sith. The true Sith. I don't believe they're extinct, Bastila. I believe they're out there, beyond the outer rim, preparing to launch an all out war against the Republic. I can't say when or where they'll strike, but I've felt it. It will be soon."

"Carth, you're the Republic's top soldier and pilot. You've got more experience than half the nitwits the Republic hires these days. Keep the Republic strong, no matter what happens. They need you."

"The attack may come tomorrow or it may come a hundred years from now. In either case the Republic has to be ready. I'll fill you guys in on the rest when I get back. Revan out."

"Bastila, I have tactical orders locked inside the Ebon Hawk's computer for you. Follow them. They may be the key to winning this war."

All four of them looked at the holocron as the image faded and the room went completely dark. "That's what he told Canderous," Bastila muttered.

"What's that?" Jolee asked.

"We traveled to Dxun about a week ago. He pulled Canderous aside for hours and then we left without a word," Bastila explained.

"Oh."

---------------------------------------

Revan stood alone inside the cold chamber of Ethro Ferro, on the eighth planet of the Hoth system. Like the fourth planet, the eighth was a snowy world, inhabited by snow beasts. Revan had had little trouble getting to the underground base. Few people knew its location, but Revan was one of them.

Three Jedi guards came forward to greet him. "It is good to see you again, Lord Revan," the one in the middle spoke.

"And you as well, Lord Kent," Revan replied as he embraced the Jedi. "Lord Fearis, Lord Clart," Revan said nodding towards the other two Jedi. The two of them saluted Revan and bowed.

"So, is it true, Revan? You destroyed the Star Forge?" Lord Kent inquired.

"I played a part," Revan replied as the two began to walk down the corridors of the underground Jedi Academy.

"The Star Forge was your greatest asset, Lord Revan. How could you give it up?" Clart demanded. 'It ruined us!"

"I'm a servant of the light, not the dark. The Star Forge was useless to me," Revan replied.

"Damn it, Revan!" Kent flared. "You've set us back, years!"

"I intend to put an end to your operations permanently, Kent, before I go after the true Sith," Revan replied with a smile.

"What?" Kent demanded as they stopped.

"I don't intend to conquer the Republic this time around," Revan said coolly.

"Wait, what? This whole servant of the light thing isn't just a new plan to conquer?" Lord Fearis spoke.

"No," Revan replied.

"Then our friendship is over, Revan," Kent spoke coldly. The three dark Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Revan smirked as the three crimson blades circled his head.

"It was over two years ago," Revan replied. The three dark Jedi jumped back and rushed towards him, lightsaber's raised. Revan raised his hand and sent out a force wave that knocked all three of them back. Kent's lightsaber went flying through the air. Fearis and Clart quickly recovered and attacked again. Revan struck Fearis in the neck and used him as a shield against Clart. Revan threw a powerful wave of force energy at Clart, crushing his very bones. The former Dark Lord turned back to Kent.

The dark Jedi had already punched code red into a wall panel and given Revan's description. In a matter of minutes he'd have the entire base on top of him. Revan threw another wave of force energy at the last dark Jedi, crushing the life from him.

Revan ran down the hall dispatching of two more dark Jedi as he went. He knew the layout of this secret dark Jedi base well, having been a key member at one time. There was little security along the way. Revan assumed that the new dark Jedi in charge had collected all forces to the main command room.

The door to the command center was open as Revan walked in. There were roughly thirty dark Jedi in the room, all of them gripping their lightsabers tightly. Revan entered, but did not even pull out his lightsaber. He looked at the dark Jedi who he felt the most power radiating off of.

"Kill him," the leader spoke. All at once, four dark Jedi rushed forward and attacked Revan. His cyan lightsaber appeared as if from no where and he ended the four dark Jedi in the blink of an eye. The smell of burnt alien flesh filled the room.

"Alright, let's end this," Revan muttered.

---------------------------------------

Revan deactivated his lightsaber as the body of the final dark Jedi fell to the ground. He looked around the room and saw the bodies of all the evil force wielders he had slain.

"One down," he mumbled. "Let's hope Bastila does her job."

**Author's Notes: Chapter six will be up soon. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic**

**Chapter VI**

Bastila had returned to the Ebon Hawk. They had plotted a course for Coruscant and had arrived almost a day ago. The exile, Navin, had been taken into custody immediately. The council had not severed her connection to the force, but they did suppress it. Her lightsaber had been taken away and handed over to Master Atris for protection.

At the moment Navin sat in a cell, beneath the Jedi Temple, while Bastila stood in the chamber of the council. All of the Jedi Masters were in the room. Each listened intently to Bastila's tale. They all believed it to be true. None of them spoke once she was done, for several moments. It was Master Vira who spoke first.

"And what has become of Knight Revan?" She demanded.

"I do not know," Bastila replied. "Once we parted ways we have had no communication."

"Did he speak of why he left?" Duncun asked.

"No," she replied. "I have no information for you."

"You may return to your quarters, Knight Shan," Master Vandar spoke. "We will discuss this and call you for your next assignment."

"Master Vandar, I request that I be allowed to make search for Revan," Bastila spoke quickly.

"We will summon you when we have decided what you will do," Atris snapped.

"Masters, please. I request that I may take the exile and give search for Revan," Bastila spoke again.

"Take the exile?" Vira called with a laugh. "Are you mad?"

"The exile is no longer a Jedi and therefore she does not fall under your jurisdiction. She will alert the Republic and they will come down on you for her capture," Bastila explained.

"And how will she be able to alert the Republic?" Vrook inquired.

"Have the Jedi sunk so low that they will cut off a human being from the rest of civilization because they do not understand her?"

"How dare you!" Artis snapped. While Atris raged at Bastila, Master Vandar chuckled. Every Jedi Master in the room turned to him in shock.

"Vandar!" Master Vash cried.

"She's right," the small Jedi Master said simply. "Another motive is behind this, Bastila?"

"I want to find a dear friend of mine. That is all," Bastila replied. Vandar eyed her speculatively and then nodded.

"Return to your quarters. We will discuss your request," Vandar replied.

"Thank you, Master," she said with a slight bow.

The council watched Bastila leave the room and turned to one another. "Her request?" Vrook asked.

---------------------------------------

Bastila walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple in depression. The council would never approve her request. If she defied them they would expel her from the Jedi order and everything she had worked for would be gone. If she didn't… she may never see her beloved Revan again. She slid her hand into her pocket and touched the holocron that had Revan's orders on them. She had watched it over and over. She knew every word by heart. Her orders were simple. There were hyperspace coordinates that she was meant to follow. They would lead her to camps of dark Jedi, not Sith. She and the exile were to destroy the camps and then destroy several key Sith shipyards. From there she would simply wait for more orders.

Bastila had already made her choice. She was going to follow orders with or without the council's approval. She could only pray that she had it. The council would not be easy to fool. Her ability to shield her thoughts was above the average Jedi, but she could not keep the entire Jedi council out for more than a minute or two.

Bastila thought of her predicament as she entered her quarters. Her room had not changed since she left almost a month and a half ago. She simply walked over to her computer and sat down. Her computer booted up and she switched on the holo-recorder. The recorder's light flashed and Bastila began.

"Greetings, Master's of the Jedi Council," she began.

---------------------------------------

Navin sat in the force cage underneath the Jedi council. She had been there for almost two days now and in that time no one had bothered to speak to her or do anything to her, with the exception of brining her food.

Navin had been free and exploring the galaxy since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Granted, she had had no connection to the Force for almost nine years, but she had still lived happily. She had seen planets beyond the Outer Rim and had done more things in her short twenty-nine years than most would do in their entire lives. She was an outdoor girl. Therefore, being stuck underground, confined in a small ten by ten force cage was horrible. She could still exercise, mostly, but doing push ups was nothing compared to being allowed to run through unending jungles.

Her mood was not good. She had been pacing her cage for nearly four hours without stopping. She was tense and on edge. Every movement she heard or saw was on her mind instantly.

The doors to the prison were opened and Jedi Master Kavar entered the room. "You!" Navin hissed jumping to her feet.

"Calm down," Kavar replied, drawing out one of his lightsabers. "The council will speak to you now."

"So, you're just like them now," Navin spoke. "Go to Hell."

"Don't make this hard," Kavar pleaded.

"Why? Because you exiling me was so easy?" Navin spat back.

"Navin," Kavar groaned.

"Kavar!" She groaned with false exasperation.

Kavar sighed and shut off the force cage. Navin made no move to escape. She slowly stood up and Kavar gestured for her to move ahead of her. The exiled Jedi slowly moved forward slowly passed Master Kavar and began to walk. She still remembered the relative layout of the Jedi Temple, so there was no need for Kavar to lead.

Suddenly, before they reached the door, Navin whirled around and through a massive wave of force energy at Kavar. The Jedi Master was thrown back into the force cage that she had just been released from. The lightsaber flew from Kavar's hand and right to the exile. With a simple wave of her hand the force cage lever was flipped and Kavar was locked in the cage. Navin ignited Kavar's blue lightsaber and drove it through the control switch so Kavar couldn't escape.

"Bye bye, Master Kavar," Navin cooed.

"Navin!" Kavar shouted as she turned to leave the room. "NAVIN!"

Navin turned back to him and smiled. "Nighty night," she said sweetly and she raised her hand towards the Jedi Master. Lightning began to crackle at her finger tips and she unleashed a full force blast of force electricity at Kavar. The Jedi Master screamed as the lightning hit him. The exile kept up the attack until Kavar's screams died out and she was sure that he had passed out.

"Son of shutta," she muttered as she left the room.

Navin looked around. There were no Jedi around. She slipped out of the room and made her way down the halls, the stolen lightsaber at the ready. She rounded a corner and came face to face with a pair of teenaged Jedi Knights.

"Good morning," Navin said nervously.

"Good morning," One of the girls replied.

"I… I can feel the dark side radiating off you!" The second replied.

"What? No!" Navin replied in a pish pah voice.

"I will report you to the council!" The girl replied.

"Good luck," Navin scoffed.

"Would you challenge us?" The first asked drawing her lightsaber.

Navin smiled as she ignited the blue lightsaber she had stolen from Master Kavar. "I took this off your master before I locked him in a force cage."

"You lie!" The first one called igniting a green lightsaber, while the second Jedi ignited a yellow lightsaber.

"Ask Master Kavar."

The Jedi wielding the green lightsaber rushed forward and struck at the exile. She brought up her weapon to block the attack. The exile jumped back and unleashed a wave of fear throughout the hall. The two young Jedi girls screamed as images of horror filled their minds. They both dropped their lightsabers and fell to the ground. The exile didn't bother to watch them writhe in their own horror.

---------------------------------------

Bastila was walking down the halls after her meeting with the Jedi Council. As she had predicted, the council had rejected her request. She was going to be assigned to take care of some diplomatic problem on some Outer Rim world.

They would have to find someone else to do it. She was leaving, with the exile, by nightfall. She just had no idea as to how she planned on escaping. T3 & HK-47 already had the Ebon Hawk ready, so all she had to do was break the exile out of prison and then get to the ship.

Her only question was-

Bastila looked up as she heard a scream coming from the next hall. She ran down the hall and saw Navin lightsaber dueling two more Jedi. There was a third on the ground desperately clinging to her leg.

Bastila whipped out her duel bladed lightsaber and rushed forward. "Stand down, Navin!" Bastila ordered.

"Back off," Navin barked raising the blue lightsaber she had stolen. She extended her arm and Bastila was thrown back by a wave of force energy. The Jedi exile ran passed Bastila in the direction of the Jedi Council chambers.

"No!" Bastila cried as she jumped to her feet and giving chase to the exile.

---------------------------------------

Navin burst into the Jedi Council chambers. The Jedi Council didn't even flinch as the door to their chamber blew apart. None of them got up as a very dangerous and possible dark side Jedi entered the room.

"So," Navin started. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"I assume that you didn't permanently harm any of our students," Vandar spoke.

"None of them are dead," she replied.

"That's good to know. And what of Master Kavar?"

"I'm here," the Jedi Master spoke. Navin whirled around and the stolen lightsaber connected with Master Kavar's second, shorter one. Navin backed down as Kavar walked around her and took his seat among the council.

"How'd you get out?" Navin asked offhandedly.

"Navin, why the entrance?" Master Vira asked.

"So you wouldn't have control," she spat back.

"Isn't it clear that we don't? You're using the Force when we used our powers to suppress it," Vandar pointed out.

"What can I say? I like it when the game's stacked in my favor. Now say what you're going to say."

"I believe you have something to say yourself," Vrook replied.

"I want to know why I was exiled," she replied.

"Why were you exiled?" Atris scoffed. "You cannot be serious!"

"There were several Jedi who served in the Mandalorian Wars, who were redeemed in Jedi Civil War. You took them back openly. Revan was a Dark Lord and you took him back. You've redeemed Jedi who have killed thousands more than I have. They came back and I couldn't! Why?"

"There were special reasons for redeeming each of those Jedi," Lonna Vash replied.

"You brought Revan back because he knew what you needed. Then you brought Bastila back for her Battle Meditation. I don't have any special gifts, so I was thrown out?"

"Silence! Do not question our judgment!" Atris snapped.

"Exactly what I expected you to say," Navin replied. "Kavar." Navin held up his lightsaber and tossed it to him. From there she turned to Atris and ripped her own lightsaber from the Jedi Master. She ignited it to test the blade. The silver cast a pale light on her face. With a nod she switched it off and turned back to Atris. "Touch anything that belongs to me again, and I will kill you."

With that, Navin turned away from the council, just in time to see Bastila rush in, her duel bladed lightsaber ready. "Ready to leave?" Navin asked the young Jedi Knight. Bastila switched off her lightsaber and looked Navin in the eyes. "We have our orders. Let's go." Navin walked passed Bastila, leaving her to gaze at the council that she had known and admired for so long.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say to the mass of different expressions before her. "Don't try to stop us."

Bastila turned away from the Jedi Council and followed Navin down the hall. They did not try to go after her. They knew that they couldn't stop her. "It's a pity," Dunkun muttered. "She had so much potential."

"Bastila has not left us, Dunkun," Vandar spoke. "She must follow her heart."

"And if it defies the code?" Vrook asked.

---------------------------------------

Bastila and Navin sat in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. HK-47 stood behind Bastila and T3-M4 was beside Navin, plotting it the hyperspace coordinates that would lead to the planet Nar Shaddaa.

"Let's go," Navin muttered as she hit the last button.

The Ebon Hawk lifted out of the temple's hangar and took off out of Coruscant.


	7. Chapter VII

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter VII**

Mission Vao sat alone with three other twi'leks. The first was a male green skinned twi'lek, who assisted Mission in new her job. The second was a light blue skinned woman, who Mission had to admit she was jealous of. The young twi'lek was beautiful by all standards. Her skin was soft and smooth, even by the standards of the alien race. The third, was a yellow skinned twi'lek who was dressed in a skimpy dancer outfit. She also had a blanket draped over her shoulders for modesty.

All three of the twi'leks were members of a security team on the planet Taris, which was slowly, but surely being rebuilt. As it was, the planet had not been damaged as bad as many had believed. Unfortunately, there wasn't a single person in the upper city that had survived the Sith bombardment. If any had not been killed from the bombs and falling debris, then they had been pinned under the rubble and had either suffocated or starved to death.

The lower city had been badly damaged by the attack as well. The base of the Hidden Beks had been completely destroyed. Everyone inside had been killed. There had been several Beks who hadn't been in the base that day, but for the most part, the Hidden Beks were no more.

The Black Vulkars had also been crippled by the Sith attack. Their base had been damaged, though not to the same extreme as the Beks' had been. Several had been killed, but now they were back in action and causing more of a nuisance than before. Brejik had been a royal jackass, who had no concern for the law, but things were worse now. Now, the Vulkars worked for a much worse man. They worked for a Mandalorian thug named Darin Ordo. The Mandalorian had been an Admiral in the Mandalorin Wars and was still sore from losing. He would do anything to steal the equipment the Republic was sending to aid Taris and sell it back for more than it was actually worth.

Mission looked over the plans for the base that had been stolen from the newly rebuilt Vulkar base. The Vulkars had a military commander for a leader now, so the base was heavily fortified. Mission had contacted Canderous on Dxun to see if he would lend her any information on Clan Ordo's military tactics. Canderous had been only too happy to oblige. The Mandalorians were supposed to honor the Republic for being good enough to defeat them in war. Any Mandalorian, especially one in Clan Ordo, who did not see the Republic as an honorable adversary was considered a traitor.

The battle tactics Canderous had sent her, along with the plans from the Vulkar plans added up. She looked up at the yellow skinned twi'lek. "Good job, Ajana," she said with a nod.

"Wasn't hard. The Vulkars are pigs. All I had to do was slip a little something into their drinks," the twi'lek, Ajana, replied.

"In any case, you put yourself in great personal danger. You deserve recognition," Mission said with a nod.

"Thank you, Mission, but I wasn't our only spy."

"For goodness sake, Ajana!" The male twi'lek exclaimed. "Don't be so modest!"

Ajana and Mission smiled, but the last twi'lek frowned. "Her modesty is admirable, Zent. Do not discourage it!" She scolded.

Mission suppressed a giggle. She could only wonder how many times she had heard Bastila be all preachy like that. The young twi'lek was used to the way her ally spoke and acted, while the others were still getting used to it.

The most beautiful twi'lek on Taris was also a Jedi Knight, which several found disappointing. Her name was Lapis Beace. She was the only Jedi that had been sent to Taris to aid in the recover efforts. The Jedi had been far more occupied with other planets and affairs such as Telos, the core worlds, and other "Jedi crap" as Mission deemed it.

Anten, the male twi'lek shook his head as he turned back to the plans. "When are we going to storm the base?" Mission asked.

"Not yet," Lapis replied. "We need more information first." The Jedi twi'lek turned back to Ajana. "Can you?" Ajana gave a condescending smile and nodded. Lapis smirked and shook her head. The twi'lek spy was one of the best in the Republic and she knew it. Any condescension was a joke, however.

"What else do we need?" She asked.

"We know how many troops he has and where they're stationed. We need to know how heavily they're armed and if they have and the capabilities of their combat droids," the Jedi responded.

"Not a problem then," the false dancer replied.

"Good. We'll plan for next week," she said with a questioning not at Ajana. She received a brief nod as a reply. "Anten, tell your boss the plan and that we need troops in that military language you people all speak." With a smirk, Anten nodded and departed.

"I better get back to the Vulkars. They were running low on booze when I left," Ajana spoke as she stood up.

"Be careful," Mission warned.

"Never am!" She called back as she left the room.

Mission smirked and looked back at the plan. "We have a shot?" She asked the Jedi.

"More than a shot, I'd say," was the response.

---------------------------------------

Revan stood alone in the middle of the Lybrary Desert. He was leaning against his swoop bike holding a canteen of water, sipping it slowly. It was one of the hottest seasons that this planet had and Revan was irritated that he was being made to wait. After waiting in the heat for what felt like hours, Revan saw what he wanted.

A small one man speeder was coming towards him. He waved his arm once to signify that he was there and then he replaced the cap on the canteen. A zabrak stepped out of the speeder and nodded at Revan. The former dark lord tossed his canteen into his swoop bike and began to walk towards the newcomer.

"Revan, is it you?" The zabrak asked.

"No," Revan replied shaking his head.

The zabrak looked puzzled for a second before his face split into a grin and he began to laugh. "You're funny, Rev! You're funny!"

"No, I'm really not," Revan said as his hand went to his lightsaber.

"Eh?"

Revan's cyan lightsaber blade seared through the zabrak's stomach and came out the other end. The former Sith Lord pulled the weapon back out and let the alien fall over, dead.

He fell to one knee and examined the body. There were two things attached to his belt. The first was a lightsaber and the second was a datapad. Revan ignited the lightsaber and a red beam poured out of the hilt. "Oh good," he said with mock relief. "I hate it when I kill the wrong guy."

With a simple trick with the force, Revan shattered the lightsaber and turned to the datapad. The message was short, but it told him what he wanted.

_Darth Revan_

_It is good to see that you are not some pawn of the Jedi, as we first thought. We've built a shipyard on Malachore V. Meet me there and we will talk. _

"Malachore?" Revan muttered to himself. "Oh, damn! The academy!" He swore.

---------------------------------------

Navin began to thrust at Bastila with an intensity that the young Jedi could barely keep up with. Every time one of her yellow lightsaber blades deflected Navin's silver one, the exile's weapon moved faster than she could keep up with. Navin's attacks had amazing speed, but they're aggressiveness was what Bastila had the most trouble dealing with. Even if the blades connected for less than a second, Navin's sheer force of attack was over powering Bastila.

Bastila jumped to the side brought the second blade of her lightsaber up in a diagonal slash. Navin knocked it away and kicked Bastila square in the hand. Bastila yelped in pain and dropped her lightsaber. The exile took advantage of her opponent and bum rushed her. Bastila was pinned to the wall, Navin's silver lightsaber at her throat.

"That's why the Jedi are weak," Navin spat as she let Bastila go. "They won't get into a fight if their opponent doesn't have a lightsaber to save themselves with."

"The Jedi will not kill a helpless opponent," Bastila replied.

"Killing a defenseless innocent is wrong," Navin corrected. "But what if Malak was sitting her in front of you without a lightsaber? What would you do?"

"I…"

"You would die because of that indecision!" Navin replied.

"I would make sure the fight was fair!" Bastila snapped.

"So you would give Malak a lightsaber?"

"If that made it just, then yes!"

"What would Malak do with that saber?" Navin demanded.

"He would…" Bastila trailed off and then kept silent.

"He would take that saber and put it up your ass!" Navin screamed.

Bastila was silent for a moment. "There's no need to be crude," she muttered for lack of anything else to say. Navin shook her head and stomped off, muttering something about Jedi wimps.

Bastila frowned as she stood up and attached her lightsaber to her belt. In frustration she banged her fist into the wall of the Ebon Hawk, sending a vibration through her hand.

"Observation: Mistress Shan seems to be radiating emotions that I did not know she was capable of."

"Musing: Perhaps Mistress Shan has more similarities to the rest of the meatbags this HK unit has encountered than I originally thought."

HK-47's comments were followed by a series of beeps and chirps from T3. Bastila eyed the two droids with some level of aggravation and then shook her head.

"Query: Is your facing changing to a red color for some specific reason, Mistress?"

"Owe, go and shut down," Bastila snapped as she stomped out of her room and into her barrack. HK-47 ignored the command to shut down and made her way towards the ship's cockpit.

"Query: What is our destination?"

"We're headed for a black rock on the outer rim called Miranda," Navin replied, paying little attention the assassin droid.

"Processing: Miranda, black rock planet. Uninhabitable. Seventeen male and eighteen female meatbags perished due to the poisons in the atmosphere, while eight males and six females were killed by native creatures."

"Warning: Meatbags such as yourself and Mistress Shan will perish if exposed to oxygen on planet after seven point five hours."

"I know," was Navin's simple response.

"Query: What is our mission on such a planet?"

"To kill dark Jedi," Navin replied. If possible, the red lights that functioned as HK-47's eyes lit up.

"Boastful Statement: I am an assassination droid who has killed fourteen dark Jedi, twenty-nine normal Jedi, and fifty-three sith Jedi. That is a total of ninety-six force wielders that have met gruesome ends because of me."

"Request: Send me to slaughter the dark Jedi meatbags and I will bring you the skull of the leader within a day, once you activate my assassination protocols of course."

Navin seemed to consider the thought. The HK droid had been designed to seek and destroy. It had just informed her that nearly a hundred force wielders had died at its hands. The droid would have little if any complications due to the poisonous atmosphere. She had seen it stand up to lightsaber attacks, due to the cortosis weave in his metal. Plus, the exile had tested the droid against force powers. It showed great resistance to any mental force energy that would crush it or any great physical assault. She had attempted to destroy the droid once by electrocuting it. The droid had only absorbed the force lightning and thrown her half way across the ship. It was immune to mind affecting force powers, which she was certain would only weaken her partner.

"Do not get the impression that I could not handle this mission on my own," Navin said firmly. "However, it seems smarter to let you do it and bring back the data we want. Once you've killed the dark Jedi, download every file in their computers."

"Pleased Response: Do not worry, Meatbag Navin. I will bring you the information you seek and the skull of the leader!"

Navin shook her head. "Great, now go bug Bastila."

"Declination: I have not been programmed to carry out any orders from you, Meatbag!"

"Oh damn it," Navin muttered as she turned back to the control panels. She was in for a long ride with the assassination droid beside her.

---------------------------------------

Mission and Lapis stood outside the doors would open up into the Black Vulkar base. There were also an even hundred Taris soldiers who were forming ranks behind them. The green twi'lek, Zent, stood just behind the Jedi and the younger twi'lek. There were two heaps of what used to be sentry droids. Lapis had easily destroyed them with her lightsaber.

The Taris soldier each held a blaster rifle in their hands. Zent clutched his repeating blaster rifle tightly as he waited for his two superiors to give orders. Lapis held her single bladed lightsaber in her hand, but waited to ignite it. Mission's hands were ready to jump to the twin heavy blasters on her thighs. Her eyes met Lapis's and she gave a brief nod.

Lapis ignited her lightsaber and a blue blade poured forth. She stepped forward and put her free hand on the door to the Vulkar base. In one quick motion she whirled about in a perfect circle and drove the blade into the door. The area around the lightsaber began to glow. Soon small chunks of the door began to fall out.

Mission bit her nail and prayed that the Jedi's lightsaber was penetrating the door completely. She let out a sigh of relief when Lapis pulled out her lightsaber and used the force to pull the doors open.

"Now!" Mission cried, her hands grabbing her two heavy blasters. Lapis and Mission jumped jumped out of the way and the soldiers in the front row began to open fire. There had been several Vulkars who had planned on throwing plasma grenades and thermal detonators at the soldiers. Instead they received several blaster shots that pierced their armor and ended their lives.

"Cease fire!" Zent cried when he saw that there were no other Vulkars in the entrance room.

"I'll signal when to follow!" Lapis yelled as she ran towards the door. She passed into the next room and quickly disabled the gun turrets. She signaled for Mission and some of the soldiers to follow. The group took down every Vulkar they found with minimal losses. They stationed guards at every door to cover their escape.

"Zent, take some of the soldiers and clear out the base! Mission and I will find the leader!" Lapis ordered as they came to the fork that led to the armory and the command room.

Zent nodded and motioned for the soldiers to follow him as he turned left. Lapis and Mission went the opposite way. The two twi'leks found little resistance as they ran through the corridors. At last the two of them came to the private quarters of Darin Ordo. Lapis pounded on the door once and waited.

After a moment, the door slid open and the two twi'lek women entered. They saw a man who was dressed in red Mandalorian armor from head to toe. He was facing the wall, watching a holovid that the Vulkars had taken a liking to.

"Turn around and fight!" Mission yelled.

The Mandalorian turned to face the two twi'leks. Though neither of them could see it, his face wore a broad smile. He stepped towards them, causing Mission to raise her blasters.

"Don't be too hasty," the Mandalorian warned as he produced a remote control from his belt. With one switch of a button the ceiling panels above them opened and a large cage was slowly anchored down. The two twi'leks froze.

"Damn you," Mission swore.

Inside of the cage, an attractive, yellow skinned, twi'lek was bound and gagged. Ajana wore very little. She had clearly been in the middle of retrieving important data from a high ranking Vulkar, when she had been captured. The yellow twi'lek had explained her plans to Mission before. What she did was perform a dance or two for all the Vulkars, single out the one she needed, buy him a drink, drug it, take him back to his chamber, wait for him to pass out, and steal whatever it was they needed.

"Let her go!" Mission ordered.

"Don't give me orders," Darin snapped as he pulled something from his belt. Mission froze when she realized what he held. A green blade of energy poured out of the lightsaber in his hand.

"Don't hurt her," Mission begged softly. Her words had been soft, but Darin had heard her clearly.

"What was that?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You want me to HURT her!" The emphasis on the word came when he ran the lightsaber through Ajana's spinal cord. Lapis gasped as she watched her dear friend and ally fall over in her cage, dead.

"No!" Mission screamed as she raised her blasters and opened fire. While she continued to shoot blindly, the young twi'lek ran towards the Mandalorian thug. Darin deflected most of her attacks with his lightsaber. When Mission reached him, he simply grabbed her, bashed her on the back of the head with the back of his weapon, and threw her into the cage. Her head smashed into the bars and she fell over.

Darin turned to Lapis who had not moved since the death of Ajana. "I took this lightsaber off the first Jedi I killed during the wars," he said as he began to step towards her.

Lapis raised her weapon to parry a quick attack from Darin. The two of them clashed as their lightsaber blades flashed. The battle was soon a heated one. Lapis was an excellent lightsaber duelist and her force abilities helped her, but Darin's raw skill was far superior to her own. If he too was a force wielder, she would have already lost.

The two broke apart, but kept their weapons raised as the ground around them began to shake. "What in the Force?" Lapis asked as she began to look around. This proved to be her undoing. The Jedi had let her guard down. While she wasn't paying attention, the Mandalorian ran her through with his lightsaber.

"No!" Mission screamed. Darin turned his head to Mission, but left the blade inside of Lapis's stomach.

"You're next," he spat as the blade to his lightsaber withdrew into the hilt.

**Author's notes: So there's chapter seven. Not much to say, but chapter eight will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter VIII**

Mission trembled as the Mandalorian approached her, the green lightsaber in his hand raised to kill. The young twi'lek raised her blaster and fired. The laser glanced off the thick Mandalorian armor. "Damn it," she muttered as she stepped backwards against the wall. As Darin Ordo got closer and closer, Mission fell to the ground and looked up at him as she shivered. Her blaster was worthless and she had neglected to bring a vibroblade.

"Go meet your friends," the Mandalorian spat as he brought the lightsaber down for a killing strike. Mission clamped her eyes shut and waited for the lightsaber to cleave through her. In a quick instant, she felt a funny tugging sensation well up in her stomach and go flying out in every direction.

Nothing came down on her.

Mission opened her eyes and looked around. Darin was picking himself up off the floor on the other side of the room.

"Another Jedi shutta!" He flared. "Where's your lightsaber?"

"Huh?" Mission whispered as she stood up. The Mandalorian came back towards her. Mission raised her hands to protect herself. Again she felt the strange feeling inside of her and she watched as Darin was thrown back again. "What?" Mission mumbled, barely comprehending what had just happened.

"Shutta!" He yelled as he got up again. He began to run towards the twi'lek, lightsaber raised. Mission saw him attacking to her left. Her eyes told her to go to the right, but her instinct told her to go left. The twi'lek went with her gut and jumped to the left. It had been the right decision. Darin had swerved at the last minute and rammed his lightsaber into where she would have been if she had gone to the right.

He looked at her, not comprehending that she had figured out his attack. Mission took the time his guard was down to pivot on her right foot and bring the left up in a round kick. Her boot stuck the Mandalorian's helmeted head and sent him to the ground. Mission bolted towards the body of her fallen Jedi companion.

"Lapis!" She cried. "Lapis!" The Jedi twi'lek didn't move. Her body was rigid and warmth was already leaving her.

"Hey, Shutta!" Darin yelled. Mission turned to him and saw that he was coming towards her. The twi'lek grabbed the only weapon that was available to her: Lapis's lightsaber.

The blue blade ignited and Mission brought it up just in time to block the Mandalorian's. They grappled fiercely, each trying to force the other back. Mission wasn't in the best position. She was on her knees, beside the fallen Jedi. She was used to using vibroblades, where she could put her hand on the blade. Now, the Mandalorian could throw his full wait against her and she couldn't even block properly.

The twi'lek did the last thing she could. She threw her foot out from beneath her, causing her to fall onto her back, and kicked the Mandalorian in the stomach. The attack threw them both off balance. They both dropped their lightsabers and landed on the ground beside each other.

Mission and Darin quickly recovered and grabbed the closest weapons they could get. Mission ignited Darin's green lightsaber, while he ignited Lapis's blue one.

The two of them swung at each other viciously. The Mandalorian's training with the Jedi weapon gave him an edge, but for some reason, Mission's ability with the weapon was far greater than it should have been. She was always a step ahead of Darin and she almost knew where he was going to strike next.

Slowly, Darin began to enjoy the fight less and less. His moves became sloppy and his form aggressive. He was putting more power into his strikes than accuracy. He began to leave wide openings that Mission could easily get to.

Finally, Darin's anger caught up with him. He raised his blade for a powerful strike. The attack had been strong, but slow. Mission skillfully avoided it and snapped her weapon upward in a quick and vicious strike.

The Mandalorian screamed in agony as his arm was severed from his torso. The lightsaber of the fallen Jedi fell from his severed limb and began to roll away. Mission caught it under her boot and picked it up.

The fight was over now, but her anger was not gone. She would mourn the loss of her two friends for quite some time. They had been everything to her when she returned to Taris. Lapis had been a powerful Jedi and even though Mission was not, she still learned a great deal of skills and tactics from her. She also made a close friend.

Then there was Ajana. She was one of the bravest and most self sacrificing people Mission had ever met. She had not been keen on the idea of being a stripper in the base of the Vulkars, but she had never once complained. She was a friend like Mission had never had. Revan was like a father. Zalbarr had been a brother to her. Bastila had been more of a teacher. Mission had finally found another girly friend. She had found someone who she could simply talk to, hang out with.

The twi'lek ignited the blue lightsaber that had belonged to her fallen Jedi companion. "Goodbye," she snarled at Darin. She raised the blade for the kill.

"Wait!"

---------------------------------------

HK-47 stomped up the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk. If he had been human, he would have bright eyes and a wide smile. Navin was waiting for him in the control room. She cast him an expectant glance.

"Statement: This HK-47 unit has brutally ended the lives of forty-two dark Jedi meatbags and thirty-seven defense droids. I feel cleansed."

"Did you download the information from their computers?" Navin asked.

"Shocked Response: Mistress, of course I have! I am a top of the line HK assassination & protocol droid unit! The fact that you would even consider that I may have forgotten to follow an order is appalling to me!"

"Did you?" Navin repeated.

"Weary Resignation: Affirmative."

"Good. Hand the encrypted files off the astromech droid," the exile ordered.

HK-47 turned and stomped off.

"Query: Where are you, you stupid little hacker!"

Navin smirked as HK yelled at T3 from opposite sides of the ship. She switched on the holomap and brought up a map of the planet Katarr and tried to find anything that could be remotely be a dark Jedi base.

"I see the droid completed his task," Bastila spoke as she entered the room. Navin didn't acknowledge her presence. "I suggest we attempt to take the base-,"

"Katarr," Navin finished.

"Why Katarr?" Bastila asked after processing it.

"Because it's on the list," Navin replied, still not taking her attention off the map.

"But if we go to Katarr, we'll have to come back this way to make it to Nar Shadda," Bastila replied.

Navin didn't answer. She had her reasons for going to Katarr and she didn't want to deal with the questions right now. All that mattered was that time was of the essence. "I'm going to have T3 plot a course for Nar Shadda," Bastila spoke as she went to find the droid.

"Good luck," Navin scoffed.

Bastila ignored the comment and proceeded to look for T3. "What do you mean!" Bastila shrieked a few moments later. The next moment, Bastila stomped into the control room and glared at the exile.

"I stunned it using a minor force spark. Then I reprogrammed it to follow orders from me," Navin replied. Finally, the exile looked up and smiled. "Looks like I'm in charge."

"Return control of T3 to me!" Bastila ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Navin asked. "Force me?"

Bastila's hand instinctively went to her lightsaber. Navin saw this, but made no move. The Jedi and the exile simply stared each other down. Bastila sighed and he shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry. I tried to reprogram the assassin droid. The wiring's to complex to even try. He's still yours."

Bastila frowned and stomped off. Navin smiled and turned back to the map of Katarr. "Let's hope we're in time," she muttered.

---------------------------------------

Bastila sat down in the pilot's seat and flipped a switch. They were about to land on the planet Katarr. "Katarr docking bay 3T81, this is Bastila Shan of the Jedi Order, requesting permission to land the Ebon Hawk," she stated. There was no reply. "Katarr docking bay 3T81, this is Bastila Shan, requesting permission to dock!" She repeated.

"Go ahead. Land it," Navin called from the control room.

"What!" Bastila called back.

Navin gracefully entered the room and took a seat beside Bastila. "Land the ship. The Miraluka are dead," she replied.

"Dead? How?"

"We're too late," the exile stated.

"Too late for what?"

Navin's hand clenched into a fist. "T3, land the damn ship!" She yelled across the Hawk.

"Navin, wait! What is going on?" Bastila demanded.

"When we land, make sure you have your lightsaber ready," Navin stated as she began typing orders into the computer. "There might be Sith around."

"The Sith killed the Miraluka? How? The planet shows no signs of battle or destruction. There's no radiation from bombs or ships' cannons!"

"Yeah, but we both know that the Force is more subtle," Navin snapped.

"The Force? That's not possible! Even the most powerful Jedi Masters could-,"

"I guess he's not your average Sith. It doesn't matter. Just be ready in case he decided to stick around."

---------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk smoothly glided into the docking bay on the planet surface. The cargo hold opened moments later and the two Jedi and droids stepped out. Bastila and Navin had their lightsabers in hand. HK-47 carried his trusty droid assassin rifle, while T3-M4 kept his droid shock arm ready.

Bastila let her mind wander across the landscape of Katarr. She couldn't feel any living being nearby. Even the insects seemed to be dead. Bastila gripped her lightsaber a little tighter.

Navin didn't seem to be worried. Her face was almost carefree. Bastila scowled but the exile didn't seem to notice. "I'd bet that the dark Jedi here are dead too, but we might as well check it out." Bastila nodded.

"Do we know where the base is?" Bastila inquired.

"I know the general location. If we don't feel anything we'll call it a day," she replied.

"That's it?" Bastila was dumbfounded. "You extended the length of our journey by several weeks and we came to a dead world just to shrug off the mission?"

Navin rolled her eyes. She was sick of Bastila being preachy and stingy. "I wanted to get here before the Miraluka were killed and bail before he got here. It clearly doesn't matter because he's gone and now we don't need to bother fighting!"

"It doesn't matter? How can it not matter? An entire civilization is dead!"

"It's not my problem!"

"If the Sith conquer the galaxy I'll just join them and work my way up," the exile said with nothing more than a shrug.

"The Sith are evil and you would join them?"

"I joined the Mandalorian Wars for peace, honor, and all the right things and what did I end up with? I was stripped of my power and exiled! The path of the light isn't worth living. The dark side consumes and kills, but at least you're happy that way!"

"Happy? How can you be happy when the blood of thousands would be on your hands?"

"Simple," Navin replied. "I've killed before. You just have to get over it."

Before Bastila could retort, Navin walked away from the Jedi and out of the docking bay. Bastila followed her angrily. When Bastila entered the hallway of the space port her heart skipped a beat.

The bodies of all the dead Miraluka's littered the floor.

"You would be happy doing this?" Bastila called after Navin, who was rounding another corner. Bastila chased after Navin, her temper flaring.

---------------------------------------

Bastila and Navin had not spoken in nearly an hour. The two women were still angry at each other from their previous argument. In the end, they had not discovered any dark Jedi base, but they had seen that every Miraluka planet wide was dead. They had been drained of their life force.

Navin walked up the loading ramp and stopped. "Feel that?" She asked.

"No," Bastila replied.

Navin walked down into the halls and into her own barrack. There was a woman standing over her dresser. "Hey!" Navin called.

The woman turned around. She was very beautiful. She wore black and red robes that looked more like a dress. She wore a dark red veil that covered everything from the nose up. Her skin was smooth, though slightly pale.

The woman drew a lightsaber and ignited it. A blood red beam of energy poured out of the hilt. Navin quickly drew her silver lightsaber, while Bastila whipped out her duel bladed yellow one.

The women through a force wave at the two Jedi. Navin managed to erect a barrier in time to block it, but Bastila was thrown into the iron walls and knocked out, her lightsaber powering down.

"Prepare to die, Sith!" Navin snarled.

The two women rushed at each other and their lightsaber's clashed. Navin swung her weapon. The Sith managed to bring her weapon up before it hit her face. Navin's silver blade moved far faster than the Sith woman could keep up with. The Sith could barely block Navin's fierce attacks that came every other second.

Navin was making easy work of this Sith. Her strength, speed, and perception were vastly superior. Yet she did not kill her. Navin saw that the woman was a Miraluka. Why hadn't she been killed with the rest of them and even if he had spared her, why would she serve the Sith who just killed her home?

The Miraluka made a vicious stabbing motion. Navin simply jumped to the side and grabbed her hand. The blind woman grabbed Navin's wrist with her free hand. Both women held each other with one hand and a lightsaber in the other. Each tried to throw the other off balance, but could not without being hit by their own weapon.

The exile brought her foot up and slammed it into the Sith woman's side. The Miraluka grunted in pain and fell to her knee. Navin did not release her wrist. The exile quickly kicked the lightsaber out of her hand. The Miraluka was now on her knees, weaponless, at the mercy of the exile.

Navin deactivated her lightsaber and backed away. The Miraluka cast a glance at her lightsaber. It was lying roughly two yards away from her. She couldn't get to it in time and if she tried to grab it with the force, this Jedi would slaughter her.

"You have defeated me," she stated.

Navin smiled. "Rise, but do not attack me again," she warned.

"Kill me," the Sith Miraluka spoke.

"Get up," Navin ordered.

"You have defeated me in battle. You must take my life!" She cried.

Navin stepped away from the Sith and walked towards Bastila's unconscious form, who was lying in the hallway. "Bast," she whispered.

The Miraluka Sith began to walk towards Navin and Bastila, more out of curiosity than a threatening move. Navin didn't care. She extended her hand and unleashed a burst of electricity at the Sith. She screamed in agony as the attack hit her unexpectedly. Navin didn't relent. The electricity continued to pour over the Sith until she finally passed out.

"That's better," Navin muttered.

**Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long to update. I've had a few problems recently, but you probably don't give a damn about that. Oh well. I'll update soon. **


	9. Chapter IX

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter IX**

"Why did you spare me?" The Miraluka Sith asked. "You have defeated me in single combat. You must kill me!"

"Shut up," Navin snapped as she secured Bastila to the bed in the medical bay.

"But you are more powerful than I am. There is nothing to be gained from letting me live. And I sense that you are not a Jedi. I sense that you do not follow their weak teachings."

"Their teachings aren't weak. They're just… misguided," Navin replied. The exile smirked. "Just don't tell Princess Up Tight here I said that," she muttered softly as she fastened the restraints that held Bastila to the table.

"The Jedi are weak!" The Sith snapped.

"Yet I defeated you," Navin replied. "I learned my lightsaber forms from them. I learned how to control the Force from them. The majority of my training came from them."

"Yet you abandoned them," the Sith asked.

"We had different opinions and went our separate ways," Navin explained, fastening Bastila's lightsaber to the table beside the medical bay bed, so it wouldn't roll over and activate.

Navin turned back to the Miraluka and folded her arms. "But you're right, I'm not a Jedi and I'm not a Sith. That means I don't care if you worship the dark side or you despise it. I've spared your life and that makes it mine."

The Miraluka Sith nodded and fell to one knee. "I am your servant," she replied. "I am Visas Marr.

Navin nodded. "Now that we have that clear, I have questions for you," she gave him an expectant look.

"I will tell you what I can," Visas replied.

"Why did you swear loyalty to this Sith Lord?" She asked. "He wiped out your entire species."

"I was frightened… and compelled," she replied. "I saw him suck the Force out of every living creature on Katarr. I knew I could not defeat him in battle. The power he had awed me. I desired it. I wanted to learn his power, so I could use it to kill him and take over as the Sith Lord!" Visas explained.

Navin shrugged. "Why did he spare you?"

"I… I don't know," she replied.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," the exile muttered. "If we go into battle, can I count on you to fight with me and Bastila?"

"I swear it," Visas replied. "My life for yours."

Navin nodded and reached into one of the deep pockets in her robes. She drew out the Miraluka's lightsaber and ignited it. The red beam poured out of it and ended just before it struck Visas' neck. The Sith apprentice gulped.

"This is your weapon, Sith. Take it and use it to aid us, but if you ever raise it against anyone on my crew I will slaughter you without a second thought!" The exile deactivated the lightsaber and handed it to Visas. "Now go meditate or something," she ordered. Visas nodded and left the room.

The exile shook her head. Taking on a Sith as an apprentice could be a very bad idea.

---------------------------------------

Bastila smiled. For the first time since the end of the Jedi Civil War she was at peace. She sat on the bed in her room, back in Coruscant. She was completely alone, with him. He had never looked so handsome. He wore only a pair of sweat pants, leaving his entire upper body exposed. Bastila marveled at his form. He had no extra weight anywhere on him. His entire form was muscle. His light brown hair was neatly combed and his face had been clean shaven.

As Bastila admired Revan, he admired her. She was truly the most beautiful woman in the universe. She had let her dark brown colored hair grow out since the end of the war. It was now pulled back in a long pony-tail that ended around the middle of her back. Like Revan, she carried no extra weight on her body. The simple nightgown she wore hid none of her elegant muscle.

Bastila was the first to break the trance like silence. "I've missed you," she spoke.

Revan moved towards her and sat himself beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Bastila," he replied. Bastila purred slightly as she let her head rest against Revan's chest. The two broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Revan leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Bastila's hands ran up his back and one of them became entangled in his thick brown hair. They pulled each other into a deeper kiss, a passionate kiss.

The two of them fell back onto the bed and continued kissing. Bastila felt Revan's hand begin to lift her nightgown and run up her leg. "Revan!" She gasped as he broke the kiss and began to nuzzle her neck.

Bastila closed her eyes and let Revan take her. The second Bastila closed her eyes, everything changed. She no longer felt the pleasure that Revan had been bringing to her. She felt cold and fear took over her body. She saw things that horrified her. Blackness enveloped her. She saw Coruscant being destroyed. Small star fighters flew above the skies and rained laser fire down on the city. Larger capital ships remained higher up unleashing their missiles and cannons at bombardment range.

The hover pads, grounds, building tops, and even some of the larger ships were covered with soldiers unleashing blaster fire at one another. Jedi and Sith clashed in various places. The Jedi Temple was a pile of ashes. Sith Fighters still unleashed their cannons on it.

The destruction of Coruscant began to real around her. Slowly the images of death and horror faded out around her. Coruscant faded out and was replaced by something else, a valley like place… Korriban. She could see Revan. He was hurt. He was beaten and alone, lying on the ground. He was bleeding in several places and his robes were torn.

Bastila opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness.

---------------------------------------

Bastila's eyes shot open and she sat bolt up. She tried to swing her legs over the bed, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw that her ankles and wrists were bound to the bed by leather restraints. Bastila growled and ripped her arms free and undoing her leg restraints.

She grabbed her lightsaber off the table next to the bed and left the room. She walked into the control room. "Change course!" She barked.

Navin turned her head and looked at Bastila. Annoyance was clear in her face from being interrupted. The holoimage she had been working on disappeared. "What? Where? Why?"

"We're going to Korriban!" Bastila replied. "Revan's hurt." Navin gave her a confused and expectant look. "The Force showed me."

"You had a bad dream?" Navin asked.

"It was a premonition from the Force," Bastila insisted.

Navin paused. The debate in her mind was fierce. She had always admired Revan. She had seen the grace and power he wielded during the Mandalorian Wars. He had taught her so much strength that the council never could. If this "premonition" was real he might be dead or dying on the valley of Korriban.

On the other hand, she did have her own skin to look out for. She was still young. She could still get a lot out of life and going to Korriban at this point was suicidal. After the Jedi Civil War the Sith fled to Korriban and tried to regroup. The entire planet was a fortress, centered around the Sith Academy near the Dreshdae settlement. No ship had been able to get passed their security in months. If they weren't taken out by the anti-sir cannons, they'd be captured, tortured, and then killed.

"Sorry, Bastila," Navin replied after making a decision. "We have our orders."

"Revan gave us those orders!" Bastila growled. "Without him they are pointless!"

"The Republic can't handle Korriban. What chance do we have in our small star ship?" Navin asked, deciding to take the logical approach.

Bastila thought for a moment and then nodded. "Revan told me that you can use the Force to create illusions and I saw that it was true on the planet Egois."

"Yeah, I can. So what?" Navin asked, not following.

"You could use your power to make them think that this ship is a Sith star ship!" Bastila explained.

"That won't change the ID signature of the ship or the fact that we don't have enough people on board to pilot a Sith ship. The minute they scan us, we're dead."

"I can use my Battle Meditation to make them sloppy. Maybe they'll see that it's a Sith ship and won't even bother to check our ID," Bastila suggested.

"That's a big "maybe" Bastila," the exile replied, shaking her head.

"Navin… I love him. I can't abandon him. Please… help me get him back," Bastila pleaded.

Navin stared at Bastila. She knew that she and Revan had feelings for each other, but the exile had no idea that they were this far against the Jedi teachings. For the first time, Navin didn't see Bastila as stingy Jedi who thought that the Jedi Code was the be all and end all of the universe. For the first time, Navin saw Bastila as a young girl, who was hopelessly in love.

"T3!" Navin yelled through the ship. "Change course to Korriban!" Bastila sighed with relief and gave Navin a thankful smile. "HK-47, Visas, get in here!" The exile shouted.

"Visas?" Bastila asked. The assassination droid stomped into the room, his heavy droid assassin rifle in hands. The droid was followed shortly by the Sith Miraluka, who Navin had defeated. "What in the name of the Force is she doing here?" Bastila demanded.

"Visas, Bastila. Bastila, Visas," Navin introduced as she began typing into the control table.

"Korriban is only a few lightyears from here," the exile began as an image of the planet came up on the control table. "We'll be there within a week, so let's not waste time. I'm going to be a Sith recruit, you three are my slaves. HK, we want to hear a lot about death. If someone gets in our way, blast the holy hell out of them."

"Yes, Master," the droid replied, his red eye sockets glowing.

"Visas, you work for another Sith Lord. That's gotta be something they'd be interested in. We're going to bribe them with the information you have if our illusion doesn't get us in."

"Yes Master," she replied.

"What about me?" Bastila asked.

"You used to work for Darth Malak himself. You're a prize they won't turn down. Put a red crystal in your lightsaber and act evil. Remember, we're dealing with Sith. We strike to kill!" Bastila nodded. "You've been to Korriban before. Where would they hold Revan?"

"I've never actually been inside the academy. I just waited on the ship. But, in the dream he wasn't in a cell or anything. He was just… alone in the canyon," Bastila replied.

"So we are to land in the Valley of the Sith Lords?" Visas inquired.

"Not a bad plan," Navin said with nod. "We'll break through, rain laser fire down on the academy, grab Revan, and get out of there quickly."

"Statement: Although I do enjoy the prospect of wiping out every Sith meatbag in the Dreshdae Sith Academy, I must say, our odds of getting into the Valley of the Sith Lords are quite slim."

"Thank you, HK-47. Now shut up." The exile snapped.

"Hmph," the droid snorted.

"You all know what to do. We'll work out the details later. Bastila, try to meditate on it. Get us a few more details."

Bastila nodded. "It's no wonder you were a general in the wars."

"Thanks," she replied.

Bastila sighed and walked away.

---------------------------------------

"How may I serve you, Mistress?"

Atris turned to the woman who had just entered her quarters and smiled. "You came quickly. Was the flight from Telos alright?" The Jedi Master inquired.

"The food was good, but the service was lousy," the woman replied.

Atris looked at the woman who had served her for nearly six years. She was Atris's favorite apprentice and servant. Her white hair was cropped very short and her blue eyes were evidence that she had led a difficult life. She wore simple white clothes that were reinforced to keep out the cold. A duel bladed lightsaber was attached to her belt. The hood of her outfit was lowered so her face was clearly seen.

"Brianna, it is good to see you," Atris said as she pulled the younger woman into a close embrace.

"And you as well, Mistress," Brianna replied.

"How are your sisters?" The Jedi Master inquired.

"They are all alright. They've all lent their services to the Telosian Restoration Project," was the reply. "Now, I know that you did not summon me to speak about pleasantries. What are your orders?"

Atris smirked. The young woman before her had always been very perceptive, even as a child. "You are correct, Brianna. I do have a request," she replied as she gestured for her apprentice to be seated.

"Ask and I will fulfill your wish, Mistress," Brianna spoke as she sat down in a hard wooden chair.

"There is a renegade within the Jedi Order. The council has adopted a wait and see strategy, but I do not believe we have the time to wait. There is a Sith armada headed right towards Coruscant. Within two weeks it will be here and the entire planet will be a battle field!" Atris flared.

"Mistress!" Brianna exclaimed. "Why did you not summon me sooner? My sisters and I could be valuable soldiers-,"

"I do not want you here when the battle begins, Brianna. Your mission will take place elsewhere," Atris explained.

"But-,"

"The Jedi are preparing the planet for a full scale fight. Don't worry. Coruscant will win this battle," Atris spoke, waving aside Brianna's concerns.

"Then you want me to capture this renegade?" Brianna asked.

Atris nodded. "Yes, she has recently exhibited behavior that leads me to believe she is once again on the path to the dark side," the older woman replied.

"Once again?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, this particular young woman recently fell to the dark side and became the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself."

"Wait," Brianna spoke. "You mean Bastila Shan?"

"Yes," Atris confirmed. "She became Darth Malak's apprentice for a time."

"I have been told that she was redeemed," said Brianna.

"She turned against Darth Malak at the last moment… but I believe she turned against him to swear loyalty to Darth Revan!"

"The Prodigal Knight?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. Shortly after we sent him and Knight Shan on a mission of vital importance he fled the Jedi Order. Knight Shan claims that she has no knowledge of his whereabouts. She abandoned the Jedi to find him," Atris explained. "One of my students placed a tracer on the Ebon Hawk, her ship. She's been systematically moving from seemingly random planet to random planet."

Atris produced a datapad from her robes and handed it to Brianna. She took it and saw a hologram of the Ebon Hawk. "It looked as if they were headed towards Nar Shadda," Atris explained. "They changed course at the last minute and I haven't figured out where they are headed."

"You want me to intercept them?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. It will not be easy. They have numbers on their side, but I am confident in you, Brianna. You are a powerful Jedi Knight and your power hails from the light. Their dark side powers will not compare to you."

"You flatter me, Mistress," Brianna spoke, blushing slightly.

"There are four of them on board. Your priority is Knight Shan, but her ally is quite powerful and slightly unstable. I have told you of the exile before." Brianna nodded. She remembered the stories of the Jedi Exile all too well. It was an example of the one thing she never wanted to become. "There are also two droids," Atris went on. "The first is an astromech droid. They use it mostly for computer hacking and slicing, but it is combat ready. The second is an assassin droid that Darth Revan programmed during the wars. It's armored in cortosis, so you're lightsaber may not be effective."

Brianna nodded. "I will defeat them and return them here, Mistress," she replied.

"Brianna, Darth Revan may be on board the Ebon Hawk with them. Do not engage him. If you see him, flee!" Atris cautioned.

"I will, Mistress," Brianna assured her.

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Mistress," Brianna replied.

---------------------------------------

Mission Vao and Zent Cirk were only two of almost two hundred people in the temple dedicated to the Jedi who aided Taris in the Mandalorian Wars. It had been destroyed by Malak's assault during the Jedi Civil War, but it had been quickly rebuilt once supplies had been sent to Taris. It was now serving as the memorial hall for the fallen Jedi Knight, Lapis.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Mission and Zent had been Lapis's closest friends. They had both been invited up to speak. Zent had told the people of her courageous acts that had helped Taris' recovery. Mission had spoken of how Lapis had been a kind, gentle, and loving twi'lek, and how she had been everything that the Jedi Order stood for.

The service was now over and Mission now stood over the body of her fallen friend. She could not stanch the flow of tears that fell from her eyes. The body looked beautiful. She was dressed in the simple robes of the Jedi and her lightsaber hilt was clutched firmly in her hands.

"So," Zent spoke. "What now?"

"We need to go to Coruscant," Mission replied. "We gotta bring her body back to the Jedi."

"And request a replacement Jedi," Zent added. Mission looked at him coldly. Her teary eyes were red, but the anger was still clear in them. "You know what I mean. No one could ever replace Lapis… but we have to keep the recovery effort going and we need a Jedi to do that," he explained.

"Well you can ask for the "replacement" if you want. I'm through with losing friends because they're Jedi!" The young twi'lek said bitterly. "Revan abandoned me and Big Z. Why do Jedi always leave?"

Zent didn't know how to answer the question. He knew that Mission and Jedi Knight Revan had worked together for several months, but he honestly didn't know how close they had been or if they had even considered each other friends. It had been a bitter subject for the young twi'lek and she never really brought it up.

"Mission," he began. "I know someone needs to go talk to the Jedi Council, but they need me here on Taris. Maybe it would be best… if you went alone and brought back help."

Mission hadn't heard him. She didn't care about what he had said. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and have a good long cry and maybe a large bottle of Tarisian ale.

---------------------------------------

**There's the next chapter. Please R&R and I'll try to get chapter 10 up soon.**


	10. Chapter X

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter X**

"Korriban docking post 43TA, this is Sith Venticator Class ship Raven Spirit, requesting permission to dock," Visas spoke into the comm.

She waited a moment, hearing nothing but the buzz of static. She turned her head. Bastila and Navin were deep in their respective meditative states.

Bastila could feel the Force flowing through every person in the Sith Fleet that guarded the planet. She was slowly ripping the will from all of them, using her Battle Meditation to make the sluggish and sloppy. She could feel several of them making fatal mistakes. Those who were practicing with blasters were losing aim and firing upon one another on accident. Those practicing with vibroblades and lightsabers lost form. Some of them merely nicked themselves or others, while others completely severed limbs and/or heads from their allies. While some people began to kill each other using weapons, some were making fatal mistakes in programming defense systems or working with panels.

Navin's job was much easier than Bastila's. The exile's illusion was centered around the Ebon Hawk, while the Jedi's Battle Mediation was spread across an entire fleet. To anyone outside the ship it looked like a Sith Warship with the words "Raven Spirit" painted on the hull.

"Sith Venticator Class Ship, Raven Spirit, what is your objective?" The man replied to Visas. He sounded rather tired and bored. Clearly Bastila was holding up her side of the plan.

"My master is hear to join the Sith ranks. She has recently abandoned the Jedi Order in pursuit of knowledge of the dark side," Visas replied. "Both my fellow apprentice and I will be accompanying her."

"Fine. Land," the man replied. "Docking bay 32A4."

"Raven's Spirit out."

Visas hit the switch when the man did not reply and turned back to Bastila and Navin. "Break the illusion on my signal," the Sith Miraluka spoke.

---------------------------------------

Brianna frowned. "Atris was correct," she muttered as she began typing furiously at the computer. She turned to the transmission hologram and Atris' tiny blue figure appeared.

"Ah, Brianna. What have you discovered?" The Jedi Master asked.

"You were correct, Mistress. The traitors have traveled to Korriban, though I am not sure if Darth Revan was amongst them," Brianna replied.

"Hmm," Atris mused. "Hold your position. If the Ebon Hawk departs within one week's time, then return here to Coruscant. The Sith Fleet has almost reached us and you would be valuable here."

"Yes Mistress. I will report if I see anything. Handmaiden Out."

---------------------------------------

Atris sighed as she turned away from her holocommunicator that she and Brianna used to keep contact with one another. "So Darth Bastila is still alive," the Jedi Master mused. "This is something the council would like to hear."

Atris sat down at her desk and pulled up a program in her computer that would call an emergency council meeting. She labeled the subject _"Urgent" _and sent the message to everyone on the High Jedi Council.

---------------------------------------

The Jedi Council assembled together almost an hour after Atris had sent them the message. Once they were all present and they had sorted out all of the greetings and chit chat, Atris stood up.

"Master's of the Jedi Council, I have called you all here for a very important reason," she began. "Several months ago, we sent the Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan on a mission to find the Exile. We know that she and Jedi Knight Revan were successful in their attempt and the exile was brought before us. Only a few short days after their return, Knight Shan and the exile went in search of Knight Revan."

The council nodded and began to mutter. Each had a different opinion on the matter and none of them had fully agreed with the ultimate decision.

"As you all know, I was firmly against the idea of letting her go. I stated that she should be found and captured. I believed that Knight Revan had gone to reestablish himself as the Dark Lord of the Sith and Knight Shan had gone to be his apprentice."

"Yes Atris, we know all of this," Zez Kai El interrupted. "Please get to the point."

"I did not agree with your ideas and I sent one of my personal servants to tail Knight Shan and the exile!" Atris snapped, specifically at Zez Kai El. There was a murmur throughout the council chamber. Atris didn't wait for them to be silent. "As it turns out!" She shouted. "I was correct!" The council went silent as Atris's words hit them. "Knight Shan entered Korriban! As we all know, Korriban has been a fortress that no Jedi has been able to enter since the end of the war!"

The council went silent.

"This could be bad," Master Vrook stated.

---------------------------------------

Bastila sighed as they finally pulled the Ebon Hawk into the Valley of the Dark Lords. There wasn't much left. The pillars had been either knocked over or completely destroyed. The tombs looked like they had sustained heavy blaster fire, though she couldn't tell if it was from a ship or turrets.

The Ebon Hawk lowered its loading ramp and the two women stepped off of the ship. They both had their lightsabers in hand and were ready.

"I can feel him," Bastila spoke.

"Where?" Navin asked looking around.

Bastila jerked her head forward and pointed. "In the academy. They're torturing him," she replied. Navin noted that her voice was full of emotions… emotions that Jedi weren't supposed to have.

"Let's go then," the exile said igniting her silver lightsaber. "Visas and T3 should stay and watch the ship with that assassin droid." Bastila nodded her head in agreement. "We don't have time to be sneaky. By the time we're done with initiate exams, Revan'll be dead."

Bastila ignited one end of her lightsaber. "Then let's go."

---------------------------------------

The doors to the Sith academy blew wide open and the two Sith Soldiers were impaled on lightsabers in a split second. Bastila and Navin rushed up the corridors and slaughtered the Sith troops that got in the way. Within two minutes they were both in the central room of the Sith Academy.

The room was surrounded on all sides by soldiers, sentry droids, and dark Jedi. Bastila and Navin kept their lightsaber's raised, Bastila in the Soresu defensive form, while Navin kept hers in the aggressive Ataru form.

"I'll take the four thousand on the left, you take the three thousand on the right," Navin suggested.

"We're outnumbered. Maybe we should lay down our weapons," Bastila stated.

"You love Revan?" The exile asked.

"Yes," Bastila replied, not seeing the point.

"Then take the damn three thousand on the right!"

Navin flung herself at towards the closest Sith Trooper. In a second he was dead.

---------------------------------------

Was he dreaming again? Were the distinct battle grunts he heard really hers? "Bastila?" He whispered.

Revan turned his head. There was only one Dark Jedi guard watching over him, not they needed anymore at this point. The guard appeared to be bored and his repeating blaster rifle was lowered. He looked around trying to find a weapon of some sort.

_I could try to take that guys blaster_. He thought. He tried to shake his head at the thought, but it ended up hurting too much. Revan closed his eyes and let the Force run through him. He let it sooth his aches and pains and heal his cuts and open sores. His power was almost gone, but he still had enough to sooth himself and relieve some of the pain.

His eyes shot open he slowly sat up. The Sith guard didn't even notice. The former Sith Lord hopped off the cold table he had been on and began to slowly walk towards the Sith guard.

At the last moment, Revan leapt at the guard and tackled him to the ground. Revan managed to knock out the Sith before he could even scream. The Jedi turned to walk away, but he felt his knees buckle and give out beneath him. "Damn!" He swore as he smacked into the ground. He needed energy, but there was no way of getting it. He didn't have time to wait for it to come back. There was only one option. He turned back to the unconscious Sith troop he had just knocked out. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Revan felt a familiar feeling pulse through him. He hadn't felt it for a very long time. It was almost euphoric after so much time. He quickly shook his head. He was not going to let this feeling rule him. It had to be the other way around.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith extended his arm towards the unconscious Dark Jedi. An orange beam of light was pulled out of the Sith's body and flowed freely into Revan's hand. He basked in it as he felt his strength return to some degree.

With renewed strength, Revan stood up and walked over to the now dead Dark Jedi. He pulled the lightsaber from the belt and ignited it. The ruby red beam of energy poured forth and cast a crimson glow over Revan's face.

---------------------------------------

Bastila struggled intensely to beat back the swarm of blaster fire that attacked her. She had managed to kill more Sith by deflecting the small bolts of energy, than actually using the Jedi weapon. Both blades were now ignited and constantly busy holding Sith forces at bay. She had lost sight of Navin quite a while back, but she was certain that the exile was still alive.

Suddenly the blaster fire stopped and several guards and Dark Jedi were on top of her in no time at all. Bastila worked as hard as she could to hold them off, but there were far too many. She could sense them coming at her from every angle. She swung her lightsaber and struck two nearby soldiers, but another came at her from behind.

Before Bastila could react, a crimson lightsaber penetrated her attacker and he keeled over dead. She hadn't seen what happened, but a moment later the entire room was engulfed with electricity that seemed to stem from nowhere.

Every single Sith officer in the room fell over in a slump. Bastila stared at the only two standing figures in the room. The first was Navin. Her silver lightsaber was still active, but it was no longer in an offensive position. The second one held a ruby red saber. His Jedi robes were tattered and his face was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises.

"Revan?" She asked. "What have they…" Bastila trailed off as he turned to look at her.

"Bast?" He asked, his voice coming in short gasps.

"Revan, did you…" Bastila indicated the bodies of the dead Sith that were scattered across the room.

"Bastila, it's you," he spoke, not even comprehending the question.

"Revan did you murder all of these people?" Bastila shrieked.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he spoke as he began to walk towards her.

"Revan they were killed with Force Lightning! It's a very well known dark side power!" She yelled.

"Bastila!" Navin snapped. "Does it matter? We were going to be dead in a matter of minutes if he hadn't shown up! Who cares how he saved us?"

"But-,"

"No! We can't worry about that! I say we get the hell out of here and worry about the Dark Lord later!"

Bastila turned towards Revan, who stood a good ten feet away from her, unsure if she wanted him or not. The young Jedi Knight sighed and looked hard at Revan. She felt a jumble of mixed emotions inside of him, but she didn't actually sense either the dark side or the light side inside of him. All Bastila knew was what she saw in his eyes and that was that he still loved her.

The Jedi Knight began to walk towards Revan. A small smile creased across his lips. She pulled put her arm under his and helped him stand. "Let's go home," she whispered softly.

---------------------------------------

The three Jedi stepped on board the Ebon Hawk and Navin shut the loading ramp. "Visas, take us out of the world, now!" Navin ordered. There was no reply, but very shortly the Ebon Hawk began to shift and rise. "Bastila, take him to your bunk. He can sleep there for now."

Bastila had already planned on doing this, but didn't bother arguing. Instead she just continued to guide Revan towards the barracks. She dropped him off on her bed and kneeled down by his side. He was barely conscious, but none the less, he was still coherent.

"Revan?" She asked. He didn't answer, but he rolled his head over so their eyes met. Bastila got the point. "What they do?" She whispered.

Revan smiled slightly. "Don't worry 'bout this," he spoke. "A few good hours and I'll be able to heal myself."

"I could," she offered.

"I didn't realize we were at the gift giving part of the relationship," he said with a faint chuckle.

Bastila sighed. "You're a very stupid man, Revan," she said shaking her head.

"All due respect, Bast, but it wasn't exactly what I'd call smart to come rescue me," he replied. Bastila scoffed. "How did you know to find me, anyway?"

"The Force," she replied.

"Awe, should have guessed," he said with a nod. "Now, I don't mean to rush you or anything, but can you hurry up and heal me."

Bastila gave a laugh and nodded. She placed her left hand on Revan's chest and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------

Mission Vao stood before a small bronze colored alien, whom she had met once before. Jedi Master Vandar was the only Jedi Master on the council who had the time to speak with the young twi'lek girl. He was deeply grieved to here the news about Knight Lapis, but now his focus was completely on Mission. She had explained her battle with Darin Ordo in detail and he had a feeling that she had not just been good with a lightsaber.

He had felt it within her the last time they had met. Mission was a Force Sensitive, but why had her powers suddenly emerged as they had? She had actually used the Force in her battle with the Mandalorian, but how?

"And you say that you've never used the Force before that?" He inquired again.

"Yeah. I've never really known much about it," she replied.

"Hmm… It's possible that working so closely with Revan and Lapis could have triggered this, but I'm not sure. I would have to speak with the other Jedi Masters," he replied "I do wish to test these new found Force abilities of yours, Mission. I want to know how strong they are."

"I'm with you there," she replied.

"Good. I will personally evaluate your abilities. If they prove to be powerful enough, then you may be trained as a full Jedi Knight," Vandar explained.

"Huh?"

---------------------------------------

Revan sat alone in the control room of the Ebon Hawk. All of the visual stats and holograms were turned off. For the moment it was just a table. Revan had always been very good with lightsabers. He had excelled in combat and construction. At the moment his hands were working like clockwork to construct a new one, his old one having been left on Korriban.

"Why are you doing this?" Revan turned around and saw Bastila standing in the archway. She was watching him expectantly. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Revan sighed and turned back to the lightsaber. "I scared you. I wasn't sure if you wanted…"

"Revan, they were going to kill us. I understand that you did it to protect us," she replied.

"To protect you, Bastila! You!"

Bastila shook her head, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "Us, me. What's the difference?"

"Because I would have let Navin die! I would have let myself die!" He snapped. He turned around and faced her, eye to eye. "This is why the council forbids love! This is why Jedi are not allowed to love!" He shouted. "I can't control myself, Bastila! When I'm with you… I'm not the same. When I think of you being hurt, it eats me up inside."

"You're avoiding me because you love me?" Bastila asked, dumbfounded.

"No! I'm avoiding you because I can't control myself! I let the darkness win today!"

"Revan, don't be a fool!" Bastila snapped. "You are so powerful-,"

"Which is why I can't fall to the darkness again! If I lose… the Dark Lord will come back! And he'll be more powerful than ever. He'll slaughter everyone that you care about. He'll kill Navin, your mother, the council. And he will do it just to hurt you… I will do it just to hurt you."

Bastila shook her head. "No! You are stronger than he is, Revan! You can win!"

"And what if I can't?" He demanded.

"You can! We can! Revan, I will do anything to help you in this!"

"How can you help?" He demanded. "Honestly, Bast, besides giving lectures about the light over dark, how can you help?"

Bastila snapped. In one quick motion, she slapped Revan clear across the face. It calmed him, but it did not soothe his anger. "Revan, in case you don't remember, I fell to the dark side less that a year ago! I know what you're going through! I can help you see the light, the way you helped me see it!"

"Bast-,"

"You saved me Revan! You and I are going to be linked for the rest of our lives. When one of us falls, the other will always help. Our love is what saved me! Do you really believe that that same love will destroy you?"

"Bast, I can feel it-,"

"It made you stronger today! It made you stronger than you were before. You said it yourself, you couldn't have done that if it had just been Navin!"

"Bastila, please-,"

"No!" She snapped. "We are both stronger and better people because of each other. We should bask in our love, not reject it!"

Revan was about to reply, but he was too slow. Bastila grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The two did not part for several moments. When they did, Revan looked away.

"No!" He thundered as he stormed away, into the barracks. "I won't risk putting you in danger!" Bastila followed him into the barracks and forced him to look her in the eyes. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him into another intense kiss. Revan tried to resist, but he couldn't. Bastila was too… he wanted to say strong, but in reality she was too arousing.

Revan gave in. His arms wrapped around Bastila and pulled her even closer. He was no longer tense and resistant. The two were as close as humanly possible without crushing Bastila's small form. He pushed her up against the wall broke the kiss. He began to explore her neck with his lips. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the straps of her nightgown was sliding down her shoulders.

---------------------------------------

Bastila awoke the next morning with a wide smile on her face. She felt Revan's strong arms wrapped around her stomach. His robes and her nightgown were strewn across the floor. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes gazing back at her.

"Good morning, Lover."


	11. Chapter XI

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter XI**

"Stop it," Bastila giggled as Revan pulled her back into their bed.

"Just stay here. We won't be back on Nar Shadda for another two days!" Revan pleaded.

"We're Jedi! We are supposed to work!" Bastila replied.

"I'm pretty sure Jedi aren't supposed to sleep together," Revan pointed out.

"Revan, stop. You're like a twelve year old with a new toy!"

Revan climbed on top of Bastila, pinning her to the bed. "I'm not letting you go," he told her.

"What, you're just going to force me to stay here and sleep with you?" She asked playfully.

"That's the notion," Revan replied as he buried his face in her neck. Bastila moaned as she felt his hands explore her body.

"I guess I could stay for a little while."

---------------------------------------

"I dated a bith back on Nar Shadda after the Jedi Cival War. He made less noise than those two," Navin told Visas. The miraluka chuckled.

"I have not seen true love in some time. I find it refreshing," she replied.

"Yeah, love, sex, dating. All good things. They do not have to make so much noise about it," the exile said resolutely.

"Analysis: Mistress Navin, you seem to be exhibiting numerous symptoms of jealousy."

Navin turned and rounded on the droid. "Jealousy?" She demanded. "Keep talking and I'll make sure we drop you off in a nice scrap yard!"

"Statement: I will take your denial of being jealous as a sign that you are in fact quite jealous of Mistress Bastila."

"Why would I be jealous of Bastila?" Navin snapped.

"Response: As a droid I cannot relate, but according to past experience, you are jealous that she is having sexual intercourse with Master Revan and you are not."

"Revan?" Navin demanded. "He's a Jedi!"

"Resignation: Mistress, if you wish to deny the fact that you are jealous, by all means, do so. I cannot stop you."

"Go space yourself," Navin flared.

"Are you concerned as to what this might do?" Visas asked.

"Huh?" Navin asked, turning her attention back to the miraluka.

"What if Bastila becomes pregnant or one of them should perish in the coming battles?" Visas asked.

"Hey, it's not my problem," Navin replied with a shrug. "Bastila gets knocked up, cool. Revan gets himself killed, whoopee day."

"Query: Why do wish the destruction of Master Revan, when you clearly wish he would, quote, "make love" to you?"

"Shut up!" Navin shouted as she sent a hydrospanner flying towards the droid. "I do not have a thing for Revan!"

"You may wish to keep your voice down," Visas advised.

"Why? They'll never hear me over their groping," Navin sneered as she got up and stomped out of the room.

---------------------------------------

"I have never called it "love making" you stupid droid," Navin muttered as she walked into her barrack. Navin stopped and could here Bastila and Revan on the other side of the ship. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Navin felt the dark energies of her anger welling up inside of her. The Force passed through her and around her. The dark side was inside of her and it was angry. "Why?" She asked. She had never thought of Revan that way before. Now that he was sleeping with some Jedi, it shouldn't bother her this way.

---------------------------------------

Visas sat alone in the barrack that she and Navin shared, deep in her meditative state. She felt everything going on for miles, which at the moment, wasn't much. Bastila and Revan were still together. Navin was sparring with herself, a great deal of anger pulsated from her. The droids were somewhere on the ship, she could never tell where, due to the fact that they were not organic beings.

The miraluka Sith let her mind wander. She let her mind wander to the day her home planet had been destroyed. She had been a Jedi apprentice back then. She had watched her planet die as the Sith Lord walked its surface. There had been no blaster fire, no destruction or explosions, just death.

She watched her master die in front of her and she watched as the Sith Lord had rounded on her. To this day she did not know why he could not kill her. He had attempted to drain her, but it had weakened him. It had been the first time in years that he had drawn his lightsaber. Their duel had been brief. He had destroyed her lightsaber and managed to graze her stomach with his own. That was when things changed. He had felt the pain that she felt. Every time he hit her, he felt it too. Blows that would not normally hurt him had knocked the wind out of him, because she hadn't been able to stand up to them. At first he had believed that the only way to be rid of the pain would be to kill her. He tried to kill her with a quick burst of his Force Storm abilities. The pain had been too much for either of them to bear.

He had taken her captive. He threw her into a cell and left her to rot on his ship. It was weeks later when he realized that she had any type of potential. She killed the most powerful dark Jedi on board the Ravager. He had taken her on as an apprentice and she had learned how to master some of the most powerful dark side Force abilities.

The memories made her cringe. Just because he couldn't kill her didn't mean he couldn't use her. He had motivated his men by offering her to them. She couldn't count how many nights she had been forced to endure the sick pleasures of his men.

The air around Visas crackled. The dark side within her exploded and she sent waves of energy through space. Everyone in a ship for thousands of miles felt a wave that made them shiver.

---------------------------------------

Bastila and Revan stopped. "What is that?" Bastila cried as she felt the familiar energy wash over her. The terrible feeling made her tremble.

"It's the miraluka!" Revan cried.

---------------------------------------

Several thousand miles away, on board a destroyed Mandalorian ship, the dark Sith Lord, Darth Nihilus, turned his head. "There she is," he hissed.

---------------------------------------

Navin stopped and gasped. She had never felt such anger before. Visas had lost it. Her hand instinctively went to her hip, to her lightsaber. She ignited the silver blade and darted out of the room.

---------------------------------------

"What if we can't get near her," Bastila asked as she pulled on her robes. "That energy could corrupt us, Revan!"

"I can handle it," he replied and he opened a drawer to Bastila's dresser. He smiled as he pulled out an extra single bladed lightsaber. "You hide this in your underwear drawer?" He asked.

"Not now!" She snapped.

--------------------------------------

Navin, Bastila, and Revan ran into the barracks. Visas was still sitting on the ground, the dark energy pulsing around her. "Visas!" Navin cried. The Sith didn't reply. She probably didn't even notice the exile. "Visas, stop!"

Revan knew that this wouldn't work. He ignited the lightsaber he had borrowed from Bastila and rushed forward. Before he could get near her, a bolt of electricity traveled through the ground and struck Revan, sending him flying through the air, and smashing into the wall.

"Revan!" Bastila shrieked.

"No!" Navin cried, pulling Bastila back as she tried to run to him. "He's fine!"

Indeed, Revan was fine. He was slowly pulling himself to his feet. He ignited the lightsaber again and tried to throw it at her. The lightsaber was deflected by another wave of electricity. "Damn," he swore. He gathered all the lightside energy that was in the room, which was not much, and threw it at Visas. The wave of energy didn't even make it on her radar.

---------------------------------------

Visas still sat isolated in the dark energies that poured through her. Revan and Bastila had been smacked around by her powers, while Navin had stood back and let her. The exile saw the pattern and knew what to do. She deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

Navin began to walk towards Visas. She saw the electric bolt coming towards her. A simple side step was all that she needed. The next one was no different. Within moments she was close enough to Visas. She leapt towards the miraluka and tackled her to the ground.

Visas didn't realize what had happened. She was instantly battle ready. Her red lightsaber activated and she swung viciously at her. Navin's saber activated and blocked. Before Visas could attack again, Navin quickly kneed her in the stomach.

Visas doubled over and before she could react Navin knocked her out.

---------------------------------------

"Everyone in the galaxy is going to be after us now," Revan stated. "Visas' breakout will cause problems. With that said, I think it's best if we continue to Nar Shadda and then wait to see if it made any ripples."

"It's not a bad plan, Rev, but what if she snaps again?" Navin asked.

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes," he replied. "But, Navin, she is technically your apprentice. Watch her."

Navin sighed. "Sure, while you two go get some, I have to watch a psychotic Sith."

Bastila blushed heavily at Navin's words, whereas Revan just smiled. "We'll try to keep it down so you don't get jealous," he teased.

JEALOUS! There was that damned word again. _I AM NOT JEALOUS! _Navin screamed inside her head. The exile managed to keep herself composed. She smiled sweetly and replied, "Jealous of what? I'd rather sleep with a gamorrean."

"Oh, really?" Revan asked.

"Really," Navin replied, holding her ground.

"I think I remember seeing a gamorrean bar back on Coruscant. I'll point you in their direction when we get back."

"And I'll do them proudly," the exile said firmly.

Revan chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm going to bed."

"Didn't get much sleep," Navin muttered under her breath. "He thinks he's so cute."

"Well I'm sleeping with him, so I'm off," Bastila spoke.

"Why do I care so much?" Navin asked when they were both gone.

---------------------------------------

"REVAN!" The name echoed throughout the entire ship, causing him to bolt up quickly. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants. As a precaution he grabbed the lightsaber he had borrowed from Bastila.

"Wait here," he ordered.

Bastila scoffed. "Naked girl waits while boyfriend goes to save the day? What am I a damsel in distress?" She demanded as she tossed off the sheet and pulled a robe on to cover herself.

Revan and Bastila came into the cockpit and saw Navin, her eyes were glued to the holonews reported.

"The attack on Coruscant is believed to have been the handy work of former Sith Lord, Darth Revan," the news reporter was saying as a picture of Revan appeared on screen. "And his apprentice, Bastila Shan." A picture of her also appeared next to Revan's. It is unknown as to weather or not the two Sith Lord has help in planning the attack, but it is known that they are armed and dangerous. Anyone who has any information regarding their whereabouts is urged to report it to the nearest Jedi authority."

"By the Force," Bastila whispered.

"Darth Revan was one of the Jedi who left the order to aid the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars. After he crushed the Mandalorians on Malachor V, he disappeared and was neither he, nor his apprentice, Malak were seen for two years. When they returned from the beyond the outer rim they were ruthless and waged war across the Republic. It was thought that Revan was murdered by his new apprentice, Bastila, but he resurfaced almost a year ago and killed Darth Malak. Several months ago, Darth Revan and Knight Shan left the Jedi and have not been seen since."

Revan flipped the switch and stared at the controls on the Hawk's panel. He hadn't seen this coming. "Bastila, Navin, go to bed. I'll pilot for a while."

"But-,"

"Just go," he replied calmly.

Bastila sighed. She had heard that tone before. Revan was serious. "Promise me you'll come to bed sometime tonight."

Revan didn't answer. Bastila sighed again and left. Revan shook his head. "Computer," he said seriously. "Load the Tatooine swoop race tapes," he ordered.

---------------------------------------

Bastila could see something very clearly. Despite the fact that she saw it and she was completely aware of her surroundings, she could not move. She could not influence what she saw in any way possible. Every attempt at movement proved fruitless. She felt a hint of claustrophobia hitting her. She was a prisoner in a body that could not move.

What Bastila saw made her prison even worse. There were two people in front of her. The first was Revan, although he looked slightly different, slightly… older. His normally flawless dark brown hair had traces of grey. His muscles looked a little more worn and his face showed the effects of years of toil and hard work. His face twisted with pain, not physical pain, but the agony of watching something horrible happen to a loved one.

Bastila didn't recognize the second person, but she felt like she knew her. The second person was a girl, maybe eighteen or so. She wore black robes that Bastila recognized as those of the dark Jedi. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a long pony-tail and her sapphire blue eyes betrayed none of her emotions. Bastila recognized the facial features, but she could not tell where she knew them from. The girl seemed so familiar, but Bastila was sure that they had never met.

"So you finally came?" The girl sneered at Revan. "I thought you might." Revan didn't say anything. He tried to remain passive, but the despair rolled off of him in waves. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't," he spoke dryly.

"What?" She asked as a smirk formed on her lips.

"Please don't do this," he begged. "You can still come back!"

The girl didn't justify him with an answer. Instead she laughed. It was a horrible and sick laugh that Bastila would never forget and she never wanted to hear it again. Unfortunately she would hear it again. It would haunt her until the day she died.

"How many times did I use that word?" She asked. "How many times did I beg you not to go and you ignored me?" Her voice was not filled with anger or resentment. She was thoroughly amused with herself.

"The Republic-,"

"Blah, blah, blah!" The girl bantered. "That excuse hasn't worked for years. Do you really believe that I would suddenly buy it now?"

"Please, Rave, don't," Revan begged. "We can walk away!"

"Don't wanna," the girl replied. "In fact I wanna go all the way. I wanna make sure I can never go back!"

"Raven, it's-,"

"Don't say it's never too late for redemption!" She snapped. "Cause I'm through with it. I don't care what you and the Jedi believe. I will never go back!"

"Raven, I will never give up on you! Your mother still believes in you! I still believe-,"

"Save it!" She snapped. "This is over." The girl, Raven, unclipped a single bladed lightsaber from her waist and ignited it. A ruby red beam of energy poured out of it. She raised it in a perfect Ataru form.

"Raven, please, don't," Revan begged one last time.

"Sorry, Daddy, but it's over!"

Raven cleared the distance between the two of them in a single jump, bringing her lightsaber down at Revan. In the very last instant, his lightsaber appeared out of no where and blocked hers. The blue blade of his weapon sparkled against her red one. She broke off and began to assault him with breath taking speed and grace. Revan countered every one of her attack and jumped away. Raven rushed after him. Their sabers clashed once more and Revan tried to put distance between them again.

"Fight back!" Raven snapped as she viciously swung her lightsaber. Revan blocked the lightsaber and used a Force wave to throw her backwards. She went spinning through the room. Right when it seemed she'd slam into the wall she pulled herself out of the fall and landed foot first on it. Another lightsaber appeared from within her robes and a red blade appeared. She pushed off the wall and went rocketing at Revan.

Revan knew Raven's style well, having trained her himself. She was deadly with one lightsaber, but the grim reaper paired in comparison when she used two. He wasn't sure if he could simply dodge or block her attacks, but he didn't have a choice.

"Raven!" He cried as he jumped aside and knocked her out of her attack with another Force wave. She slammed into the ground and her lightsabers went rolling away. She snatched them back with the Force and they were instantly ablaze. Revan and Raven clashed once again. Revan was drawing on almost all of his Force energy to keep up with Raven's brutal speed and skill. Raven seemed to be fine. She hadn't faltered one bit.

Raven finally broke Revan's defense. Her first lightsaber forced his out of her way, while her second one ran through his stomach. Revan's eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply. Blood began to form in his mouth and dribbled out of his mouth. He coughed lightly and blood sprinkled onto her face.

A wide smile spread across her face. "I win," she whispered into his ear. She retracted her lightsaber and the blade fell back into the hilt. "The great Darth Revan," she snorted. "Rot in Hell, my lord!" She said with emphasis on the last two words.

Revan's body keeled over and he slammed into the ground and Raven turned to look at the blast door as it opened. Bastila recognized the woman who came in as herself, only her dark brown hair was tinged with silver. Her face had almost no wrinkles, but Bastila recognized the texture of a worn life that was hurt and she saw the pain she had always feared knowing.

"Raven…" Bastila whispered.

"Hello, Mother," Raven said. The younger Bastila knew the sound. She had addressed her mother that very same way for years.

---------------------------------------

"Are we in range?" The Sith Commander demanded.

"Yes sir," his soldier replied. "We can begin deploying troops as soon as you are ready."

"Deploy immediately," the responder hissed. Both the Sith commander and soldier cringed and turned to face their master. Darth Lendsie was the most dangerous Sith Lord in the armada that had been ordered to attack Coruscant. She was the personal apprentice of the true Master of the Sith and everyone knew it.

The Sith Commander typed in the code that would put his voice on speakers across the street. "Attention, this is Commander Kend. Begin deploying troops and bombardment on Coruscant!" He ordered.

Darth Lendsie smiled. "Commander, have my shuttle prepared," she ordered as she turned to walk out of them room.

---------------------------------------

"All hands to ships!" The speaker called throughout the hangar. The Sith troops were running through the hangar, preparing for their strike on Coruscant. Ships were flying out every couple of seconds as the fleet soared towards the capital planet of the Republic.

---------------------------------------

"Chancellor, the Sith are making their approach," Admiral Jannel reported. "The battle will begin shortly."

The supreme chancellor nodded and turned off his intercom. "Are the Jedi ready?" He asked as he turned to face Master Vandar.

"They are," he replied.

"Then the only thing we can do now is pray," the chancellor said sadly.

Vandar nodded.

---------------------------------------

Ships were flying out of hangars across Coruscant, flying towards the Sith fleet that approached. Their hope was that they would be able to thin the Sith out before they managed to reach the planet, making the Jedi's job easier.

Everything from small one man U-Wings, S Wings, and K Wings to large battle cruisers rushed towards the Sith Armada. The moment they broke out of the atmosphere lasers began to fire and bombs began to fly towards the Sith Fleet.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

"FOR THE SITH!"

---------------------------------------

Revan looked up. "It's begun," he whispered.


	12. Chapter XII

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter XII**

The winds blew cold across the surface of the planet, Talravin. The large open meadows blew with the wind. Only one person was out this night. Her name was Raven. She stood, gazing up at the star filled sky, nothing in particular on her mind. Her thirteen inches of light chocolate colored hair cascaded her behind her as the soft winds blew through it. She wore dark blue robes that were symbolic of the Jedi, though she was not and probably never be among their ranks. Raven didn't mind. She didn't want to be a Jedi. She was perfectly content to be with her family, here, on Talravin.

She turned her head and saw the smoke rising from the chimney of her family's house, some distance away. She could imagine what was happening inside. Her grandmother, Helena was probably cooking a delicious meal in the kitchen. Her mother was probably sitting alone in the living room, reading a holobook or watching a holovid. Her father… she sighed at the thought of him. He was probably in the middle of a great battle on the Outer Rim.

Jedi Master Revan had left Talravin several months ago to help the Jedi build an academy on the Sith Planet, Korriban. He had promised that he would return as soon as the dark Jedi were gone. He was still not back. They had spoken just the night before. Revan said he was almost done, but he had also said that last month and the month before that.

Raven's hand wondered to the necklace she wore. It had been a gift from her father. The chain was made of sterling silver and the pendant was made out of a very rare Solari crystal. Not wanting to ruin it, Revan had not had it carved or edged. It was still in the shape of an oval rock. The young girl cherished the crystal dearly. The light side energies that radiated from it made her feel warmth whenever her fingers touched it.

Raven turned away from the three full moons of Talravin, a rarity that happened only once every year and a half, and looked back to her house. The night was young and Raven was itching for some practice. Her hand found its way to her belt and unclipped the lightsaber that rested there. She carefully looked at the blade, admiring its fine craftsmanship… her craftsmanship. It was the first one she had ever built and both of her parents had been highly impressed.

"Raven!" The voice shot out through the air. The young girl sighed and turned. Her mother was walking towards her and did not look happy. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was just practicing," she replied innocently.

"No, you were about to go cause damage to private property again, weren't you?" Bastila asked as she folded her arms shifted her weight to one side.

"Well they deserve it!" Raven snapped.

"I admit, the Enchor family is a bit annoying, but that does not give you the right to start throwing your lightsaber through their front window or dangling their son over their roof or setting their garden on fire or any of the countless other pranks you've pulled!"

"He deserved it," Raven replied stubbornly.

Bastila sighed. She did agree, the boy had deserved what Raven had done, but his parents were also the wealthiest people on Talravin. It had not been easy to explain to them that Raven had dangled their son over the roof and would have dropped him on his head if her father hadn't been looking for him. Of course the family had no problem believing that Raven had just walked up and started throwing him around with her powers, when what really happened was the young man had tried to make a move on her and been very forceful.

Bastila remembered with a slight chuckle that she had had more trouble controlling Revan when he heard the circumstances than she had controlling her daughter. The older woman shook her head and pointed at the house where she, her mother, daughter, and husband lived. "Go!" She ordered.

"Mother, please!" Raven begged. "I promise I'll be good."

Bastila held out her hand expectantly. Raven grumbled as she placed the lightsaber in her hand. "Father would let me use it," she muttered.

"Use it," Bastila agreed. "Not play with it."

Raven slowly began to trek back towards the house, her shoulders slumped and her expression full of disappointment. Bastila sighed and lightly shook her head. She had been a mother for nearly thirteen years now and she still wasn't sure of herself. All she knew for certain was that her daughter and her husband meant more to her than anything in the galaxy.

Bastila was about to cave and suggest a safe saber duel, but was interrupted by the sounds a large ship flying overhead. The ship stopped just above them a hovered for a few moments.

"Please get out of my way, so I don't crush you to death!" A voice rang clear over the speakers.

"Daddy!" Raven cried, recognizing the voice of her father.

Bastila put her arm around Raven's shoulders and guided her out of the large star ship's path and sent her husband the all clear through their bond. The star ship slowly began to lose altitude and within moments it landed in the grassy meadows of Talravin. Moments later the loading ramp descended and the form of Master Revan could be seen standing at the top.

Raven broke free of from her mother and ran towards her father. Bastila smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and followed at a slower rate. Revan pulled his daughter into a close hug and kissed her on the forehead. Bastila cleared her throat loudly to let him know that she was also there.

Revan looked from his daughter to his wife. "What?" He asked indignantly. "You think I forgot you?"

Bastila chuckled and pulled her husband into a close hug. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied as they broke their hug. Revan's lips brushed hers twice before he actually kissed her. "I love you," he told her.

The two broke apart and Revan turned his attention to his daughter. "So what have you been doing lately?" He asked her.

"Well I would be working with my lightsaber, but Mom thinks I'm too immature," the girl replied with an accusing glance at her mother.

"I was using a lightsaber by the time I was eight, Bas. Didn't stunt me none," Revan said, deciding to side with his daughter for fun.

Bastila scowled at him. "It been more than a nuisance for me!" She snapped. "I have a nice scar on my leg from that lightsaber. Revan chuckled as Bastila brought up the old war wound from the day that she had boarded his flag ship with a team of elite Jedi.

"So can I please have it back?" Raven asked her mother hopefully.

"I don't see why?" Bastila said, folding her arms.

"Fine, I'll just go build my own," Raven said as she pointed her nose in the air and stomped off.

"That's the spirit," Revan commented as his daughter walked away. He turned back to his wife and smiled. They were together again at last.

---------------------------------------

"Mmmm," Bastila moaned as she rolled over in bed. She rolled right into the cold metal wall that made up the interior of the Ebon Hawk. The cold metal against her warm skin forced her to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Revan, lying asleep beside her.

Bastila watched him with interest until she cuddled back up to him and rested her head on his bare chest. She felt his arm wrap around her and she knew that her slight movement must have woke him up.

"Another dream," she told him calmly.

"As bad as the last?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "I didn't feel the slightest trace of the dark side in her."

Revan inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. He tried with all of his effort to picture his daughter, several years into the future. "Did you see when?" He asked her.

"No. All I saw was that she was about thirteen and a bit of a trouble maker, like you." This brought a small smile to Revan's face.

He sighed and sat up. Tossing the covers aside, he stood up and walked over to his dresser. His new lightsaber rested on a pedestal on the top. He pulled a shirt out of a drawer and pulled it over his head

"Where are you going?" She asked as she sat up.

"Just want a little extra practice," he told her.

"Need a strong partner?" She asked.

"Nah. Trying to work on something new," he replied as he took the lightsaber off the pedestal.

"Kay," she said as she fell back onto her pillow and pulled her nightgown closer to warm herself.

Revan left the room, leaving Bastila to contemplate the meaning of the fourth vision she had had of her future daughter in the last two days. Each one had shown her a different aspect of her daughter. The first had been her dream of Raven had shown her the dark powers within her. The second had shown her startling connection to the Force. The third was a vision of her amazing lightsaber skills. The last had shown her that her daughter had been an average girl with an average family… at least in the beginning.

---------------------------------------

Revan looked into the cargo hold and saw Navin and Visas together. They were practicing their lightsaber skills together. The hum of their blades was the only sound in the room. They slowly swung their blades in wide arc. They stood side by side, almost twins in movement.

Revan recognized what they were doing as the Ataru lightsaber form. Dark Jedi preferred that form because of its aggressive nature. He himself had been an adept at it when he had been the Dark Lord, though he had preferred a combination of the Jedi's defensive Soresu and the saber to saber form, Makashi. He continued to use that form even today.

"Ataru's a good form," he commented. "But it doesn't work well in close quarters."

"We don't generally fight in close quarters," Navin snapped.

"Whoa, didn't mean anything by it. Just stating a fact," the former Sith Lord replied, taking a step back.

He stepped out and walked into the only other open space in the room, where the workbench sat, currently unoccupied. His lightsaber ignited and the silvery green blade of energy poured forth. He swung his weapon as if to test it. With a nod he raised the blade in the defensive stance of the Makashi.

---------------------------------------

Master Vrook Lamar swung his blazing green lightsaber viciously, killing the Sith troop who was in his way. As the one soldier fell, two more replaced him. Vrook raised his hand and a wave of Force energy extended in every direction. The Sith were crushed between the wall and the wall-like Force attack. He continued to run through the halls of the Jedi Temple, taking down the Sith soldiers where ever he found them.

He rounded another corridor and found Master Dunkun holding off two dark Jedi while he protected a small group of Jedi children. Vrook cleared the distance between himself and the battle with a Force assisted jump and severed one of the dark Jedi's arm. Before either could react, Vrook and Dunkun impaled the Sith Jedi with their lightsabers.

"Vandar has ordered that all younglings be brought to the council chambers," Vrook told the other Jedi Master.

"More of my students are missing," Dunkun replied.

"Escort these ones to Vandar. I will find the others," Vrook told him.

"Vira and Kie are still somewhere around here," Dunkun spoke urgently. "Vira was headed for the library to find the children there. I have no idea where Kie went."

"Thank you," Vrook replied.

"Jedi, hurry attack!"

Vrook and Dunkun turned at just the right moment to see four Sith soldiers round the corner and open fire on them. They quickly deflected the blaster bolts with their lightsabers and Vrook easily disposed of them by throwing his saber.

"Hurry!" Vrook urged Dunkun and the children.

The small group of Jedi nodded and scampered off. Vrook turned and ran to where the four Sith corpses lay. He passed over them and made his way towards the library where Vira should be. As Dunkun had said, Vira was there, defending almost thirty Jedi padawans by herself. There were several Sith soldiers, more than one of which wore the red armor of a commander. Vrook could only assume that Vira was relying heavily on the Force to hold out against all the blaster fire that was coming towards her.

"Enough!" Vrook cried as he entered the room. Vira, the Sith, and the younglings turned.

"Kill him!" One of the commanders yelled.

Vrook deflected several blaster bolts back at their firers, ending several of the Sith on the spot. Vira took advantage of the opportunity to take down all the Sith near her. Within moments they were dead.

"The archives!" Vira cried, staring hopelessly at the shelves full of destroyed holobooks, holocrons, and holovids.

"Atris backed them up before the attack," Vrook assured her. "For now we need to worry about stopping the Sith."

"Right. Escort the younglings to their dorms," Vira ordered.

"Vandar's having all of the children gather in the council chambers. Take them there!"

"You take them!" Vira snapped.

Vrook sighed and then looked around. There were at least thirty younglings in the room, ranging from six years old to fifteen. "Padawans, draw your lightsabers and make your way to the council chambers! The older children will lead the way. Stay together and protect each other!"

"Yes, Master!" They responded in unison.

"May the Force be with you," he spoke.

"And with you," they replied.

All of the children who had their own lightsabers ignited them and the room became filled with the humming sounds of the energy weapons. Vrook turned back to Vira, who nodded in approval.

"Where to?" She asked.

"The control room. We need to put the temple on lockdown!"

"You can handle that," she replied. "I'll find Kie."

"May the Force be with you," he said to her.

"And with you," she responded.

The two Jedi Masters left the room and ran off in two separate directions.

---------------------------------------

The supreme Chancellor of the Republic watched the destruction from his office. He could see buildings burning, exploding, imploding, and disintegrating as the Sith made their moves. He watched as the dark Jedi overwhelmed the soldiers on the ground and the troops in Sith armor throw grenades and other explosives in every direction.

His heart ached as he watched the planet he loved die before his very eyes. A tear slowly slid down his eye. He was hardly aware when the door to his chamber burst open and a Sith Jedi walked in. His lightsaber was out and he stared at the chancellor, who only continued to watch the battle outside.

"In the name of the Sith Empire," the dark Jedi spoke. "You are to swear loyalty to the all powerful Sith Lord-,"

"You can kill me now," the chancellor said without hesitation.

The dark Jedi smiled. He stepped forward and plunged his weapon through the supreme chancellor of the Republic. The most important political figure in the galaxy keeled over, dead.

---------------------------------------

The main entrance the Jedi Temple opened slowly as the two doors were opened by a hacker nearby. There were no swarms of Sith reinforcements or a regiment of dark Jedi as Master Kie had expected. There was only one person standing there. Kie gasped. The incredible amount of dark energy he felt had only been coming from one person? How was it possible?

The woman in the doorways stepped forward and let her cloak fall off of her slender form. She took the lightsaber from her belt and the blade of crimson energy poured forth. Kie quickly ignited his blue duel bladed lightsaber and held it defensively.

Darth Lendsie smiled. Her first kill would be a Jedi Master. That was fortunate.

---------------------------------------

"Master Vandar!" Master Kavar cried as he burst into the Jedi Council chambers, where Vandar, Zez-Kai-El, and almost one hundred younglings were stationed. "The Sith have killed the Supreme Chancellor!"

Vandar's eyes went wide at his fellow Jedi Master's words. "No," he whispered. "Aboard the mission!" He cried.

"We can't," Kavar replied.

"Why not?"

"The Jedi we sent are all dead…"


	13. Chapter XIII

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter XIII**

Four Jedi stood in a circle deep beneath the Jedi Temple in a complex maze that had been built in to the temple in case of emergencies. Several Jedi were patrolling the corridors of the maze, having been given full map outs only a few hours before.

Jedi Masters Vandar, Vira, Kavar, and Tilo had been arguing the matter for nearly twenty minutes. The Jedi who stood guard were waiting patiently, but he knew they didn't have much time.

"If that Sith Lord reaches us, we're doomed," Master Tilo, a red twi'lek Jedi pointed out.

"He is correct," Vandar agreed. "Two of our brothers fell against that Sith when it was four on one, not to mention Master Zez Kai El and Master Kie.

"We all know the severity of the situation. We must find away to escape the temple and make our way to Naboo," Tilo said forcefully.

"Patience," Vandar urged. "Atris and Dunkun went on ahead of us. They will speak with the Jedi who come if we cannot. Besides, we cannot do anything until help arrives."

"There is no one coming," Tilo snapped at Vandar.

"You cannot feel it yet, but they will come and we will be freed," the small alien assured the larger one.

"I have felt nothing," Kavar interjected. "Are you sure that your feelings are clear on this matter?"

"The dark side masks our rescuers," Vnadar stated. "For once its deceptive ways will turn in on itself and aid us at the same time."

"If our allies are marked by the dark side how do we know we can trust them?" Vira asked.

"Patience, is all I urge," Vandar replied. "Soon all will become clear."

The small alien nodded at Jolee, who nodded in agreement. "I know our rescuer," he spoke. "He won't screw this up unless he wants me to feed him to a cannok."

"Master Bindo!" Sheera cried as she re-entered the room. "Someone is coming!"

Vandar and Jolee quickly moved to the door to investigate the situation. As Sheera had said, someone was coming down the hall towards them. The woman was dressed in the robes of the Jedi, but no one could sense her aura at all. She walked with the grace of Jedi, yet the presence of a Sith. She was old, older than most of the Jedi Masters. Her eyes had long since stopped seeing and were little more than pure white orbs that held nothing inside of them.

"Identify yourself!" Kavar ordered.

"It has not been so long that you have forgotten me, has it Master Kavar?" The old woman asked.

"No," Vandar replied as he recognized the voice of the woman. "It is you, Kreia."

Master Vira, Master Kavar, and Master Bindo both knew who the old woman was, but the other Jedi Masters and Jolee's apprentice were oblivious. "How did you navigate the maze?" Vandar asked, keeping his clawed hand on his short lightsaber hilt.

"Your students were not effective guards," she replied calmly.

"You killed them?" Tilo gulped.

Kreia took one look at Tilo and frowned. "How the Jedi have fallen," she muttered. With a wave of her hand, Tilo's robes were torn wide open, revealing the large Sith tattoos on his red flesh.

The Jedi Master backed away quickly. "Wait, no!" Tilo cried quickly.

Before anyone could react, Kreia had captured the man and he hovered slightly in the air. His hands shot up to his neck and slowly his eyes became more distant, before finally, he died. The Jedi Masters looked around shocked.

"He was one of our own," Vira spoke without realizing.

"Tilo had been against you since he was an apprentice. His ambition was far too great to be in your order." Kreia didn't wait for a response to continue. "Now, it's time, Vandar. The Sith will easily follow the Force energy beneath the temple, despite your attempts to hide it. Follow me."

"You expect us to trust with our lives?" Vira demanded.

"You can either trust me or you can trust the Sith who will surely follow. Now come. We must attempt to reach Naboo and the Jedi who will gather there."

Vira was about to argue, but Kreia had already stalked off.

---------------------------------------

Carth Onasi sat in his Republic Battle Cruiser, far above the battle field of Coruscant. The Republic Admiral had secured the space battle for the Republic, but knew that the ground battle wasn't going so well. Most of the Sith fighters had ignored the space conflict and went right into the city. In the last hour, the total population of the planet had probably been reduced by at least a quarter.

Monitors throughout the planet showed that the dark Jedi who had not gone to the temple had simply run through the streets, reeking as much havoc as possible. Bombs had been going off nonstop in heavily populated areas. He hadn't had any communication with the Jedi or the Chancellor since the fights began.

"Admiral!"

Carth turned and looked at the Colonel who had just entered. "We've received word, Sir," the Colonel said as he handed Carth a holodisk.

"What's the news, Colonel Robin?" Carth asked, not sure if he wanted this new information.

"There is a small star ship requesting permission to dock, Sir."

"In the middle of a fight?" Carth mumbled aloud.

"Yes, Sir. Normally we would have blasted with, but one of Lt. Grag ordered us to hold."

"Why?" Carth demanded.

"Sir, it's the Ebon Hawk."

---------------------------------------

"Rev?" Carth cried as he saw Revan and the others enter his battle cruiser.

"It's been a while, Carth," Revan as the two embraced closely. They quickly separated and held each other at arm's length. "I wish our reunion was under better circumstances." Carth shrugged.

"So what brings you to my space battle?" The admiral asked.

"Good news," Revan replied cheerfully. "My crew and I are going to help save Coruscant."

"Sooner would be better," Carth pointed out. "What's the plan?"

"It's simple. The Sith Lord who is leading this attack is in the Jedi Temple. Bastila and I are going to take him out. Navin and Visas-," he indicated the two women "are going to lead the Jedi in their escape."

"Where are the Jedi?" Colonel Robin inquired. "We haven't heard from them for hours."

"They're hiding inside the Jedi Temple," Navin replied. "There's a labyrinth underneath that was built just in case they were ever attacked."

"Navin knows the tunnels better than anyone and Visas ability to sense force users could be helpful. They're the best we've got for tracking," Revan assured them. "The only thing we need from all of you is a safe pass onto the planet's surface. This cruiser has to land and collect more than four hundred Jedi."

"You heard the man!" Carth shouted. "Let's get this bird on the ground!"

"Yes sir!"

---------------------------------------

Revan, Bastila, Navin, Visas, and Carth all stepped off of the battle cruiser and looked around. The docking bay of the Jedi Temple guarded only by two Sith Soldiers, whom Carth dealt with quickly with his twin heavy pistols.

"Visas, Navin, go. Bring the Jedi here!" Revan ordered. "Bas," he said with a slight jerk of his head. She nodded in agreement and ignited her blazing yellow lightsaber. Revan tossed his into the air and caught it deftly. The energy poured from the hilt and a hilt of fiery viridian light appeared. Revan and Bastila ran off swiftly. Navin's silver lightsaber shimmered as she pointed it at the door.

"The Jedi will come from there," she told Carth.

Navin didn't wait for an answer. She and Visas started for the door and left Carth and the ground troops to wait.

---------------------------------------

The room just after the docking bay was swarming with Sith Soldiers, all of them armed with heavy Mandalorian Repeaters. Visas held her red lightsaber directly in front of her, casting a scarlet light onto her face. "My life for yours," she spoke aloud.

Navin didn't respond. The Sith troops had noticed them by now and had their repeaters ready. One soldier, dressed in the red armor of a commander, started towards the two women. He held a heavy Mandalorian blaster rifle that looked like it had been scoped and heavily modified.

"Drop your weapons, Jedi!" He ordered.

Navin snickered. With her right hand firmly gripping her lightsaber, she extended her left hand and let the Force energy crackle at her fingers. White lightning exploded from her finger tips, engulfing the Sith Commander. He shrieked in agony as the lightning worked its way through his system, turning his water based blood into an acid that he could not escape.

Before he was dead, Navin stopped the Force spell and leapt at the Sith troops that were nearest to her. She tore her lightsaber through both of them in a single wide arc. Visas moved with almost equal speed, cutting down the Sith who were firing on her. The two Force-users utilized their lightsabers with practiced ease. The moment of uncertainty was gone. In mere moments, the Sith were dead.

They didn't stop for a moment. When their opponents were dead they simply rushed forward and found their way to the next room. There was a group of dark Jedi ganging up on a Jedi Knight who was protecting a padawan learner. Navin didn't hesitate this time. She jumped through the air cut down a Sith whose back was turned. The dark Jedi noticed her and brought their lightsabers down at her. Navin ripped the lightsaber from the young Jedi's hand and brought both weapons up to protect herself. The short green saber and the standard silver one began to hover around Navin and formed a defensive shield, killing the dark Jedi who came too near. Due to Navin's distraction, the Jedi Knight and Visas had the opportunity to finish off the remaining Sith.

Navin thrust the short lightsaber back into the child's hand. "Use it kid. Don't stand around." She turned to the knight, who was probably the child's master. "We need to get down to the labyrinth beneath the Council chambers. Are there any other Jedi still in the temple?"

"No. I came back to get this youngling. The rest are safe," the knight replied.

"Let's go then."

---------------------------------------

Bastila flung the door to the Jedi Council Chamber open with a wave of Force energy. She ran inside, closely followed by Revan. There was only one person inside; a single dark Jedi, more powerful than all of the others on Coruscant. She had studied at the foot of her master and would soon be prepared to challenge him for leadership of the Sith.

The dark Jedi had her back to the two Jedi Knights. She was gazing out at the destruction of Coruscant, watching in glee as her soldier blew apart the core planet of the galaxy. She could feel the power and anger radiating from the two Jedi behind her. She could also feel something else. She could feel something different coming from the female, Bastila Shan. The Sith Lord could not place it, but she definitely knew that there was something off about the Jedi.

The Sith Lord turned around to inspect the Jedi Knight more carefully. She could not visibly see anything wrong with her, but she couldn't shake that strange feeling. No Jedi had ever radiated such a feeling before.

"What is wrong with you?" She wondered under her breath as Revan and Bastila made there way to her. Both gripped their lightsabers firmly and both had fire burning within. They both felt anger towards her; anger that Jedi were supposed to suppress. Maybe this new Revan was a fraud. Maybe this whole "Champion of the Light" thing was a sham; an elaborate scheme to throw off both the Jedi and the Sith. The Dark Lord of the Sith might be alive after all.

"We don't wish to harm you," Revan said as the two Jedi came to stop almost two yards from the Sith Lord.

"Yes you do. I can sense it," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Fine, I'll hurt you," Revan said.

Before Bastila knew what was happening, Revan had leapt at the Sith Lord, his viridian lightsaber out in a flash. Lendsie had predicted a quick assault and whipped out her crimson lightsabers. She brought both of them up with practiced ease in a defensive block. Revan's single blade came down on both of them with the force of a bolder. He pulled back and struck again. The Sith Lord was unimpressed. His attacks were sloppy, angry. The two traded blows for a short time, but she became bored quickly. A wave of Force energy sent Revan flying across the room and into the statue of the great Nomi Sunrider. The statue crumbled beneath the force of the blow and collapsed on top of Revan.

Bastila began to channel her powers to pull the boulders off of him, but she was quickly interrupted.

"I am a Sith Lord," the dark Jedi spoke. "The universe will fear the name Darth Lendsie some day. He was fool to think that he could stop me with nothing but anger." She turned and stared into Bastila's eyes. "Are you any different?"

Bastila had been caught completely off guard by the short altercation between Revan and Lendsie. She wasn't sure she was on guard now!

"Revan!" She whispered urgently.

Lendsie deactivated her lightsabers and moved towards Bastila. She raised her hand and lightning crackled in the air. Bronze colored electricity burst from Lendsie's entire arm and struck Bastila. The young Jedi screamed in agony as collapsed to the ground, dropping her lightsaber.

Electricity pulsed through her and she couldn't stop it. The pain was too much for her to handle. The fire that was her life began to dim. Her eyes began to fade. She could feel consciousness beginning to waver.

"Come now, dear Bastila!"

The voice rang clear within her head. "Malak!" He cried.

---------------------------------------

"This is but taste of the dark side to whet your appetite," the Dark Lord said as he ended his force lightning spell. "When swear allegiance to me, it will be willingly!"

"Never!" The hot headed Jedi Knight said stubbornly.

"Join me, Bastila! Become my apprentice and all of this power can be yours!" He said as he built up a store of power in his hand and threw it at her. Bastila screamed in agony as Malak's torture pushed her passed the limit.

Her muscles tightened. Anger throbbed in her mind. Her vision was blurred by a red haze. The metal bonds that held her to the table melted away and she was free. Her body pulsated with dark energy. She shrieked as all of that dark energy was unleashed at Malak.

---------------------------------------

Bastila's anger evolved into fierce resolve. With a fierce shriek she erected a barrier and sent the Force electricity scattering throughout the room. Fire burned in her eyes and she called her lightsaber back to her hand. One blazing yellow blade ejected from the hilt. With an almost feral cry, the young Jedi rushed at Lendsie and swung her blade. Lendsie was completely taken by surprise. She tried to scurry out of the way, but was too slow. Bastila's yellow lightsaber clipped her leg, almost tearing it off. Pain exploded in the Sith Lord's leg and shot through her whole body. Before Lendsie had a chance to move, Bastila called all of her power into her arm and threw it at Lendsie. Blue lightning overtook the Sith Lord, sending even more agony through her. The fight would be over soon. Bastila would be the victor. Neither Jedi, nor Sith had any doubt of that.

Bastila stopped her attack. She slowly loomed over Lendsie, watching the pathetic Sith Lord struggle in agony. Bastila waved her lightsaber in a sloppy arc that the Sith Lord couldn't even attempt to avoid. Pain seared in her as Bastila finished the job on her leg, completely taking it off. Lendsie growled, trying to suppress the pain in her leg by sending Force energy through it. It didn't help much.

"Goodbye, Sith scum," Bastila said as she raised her blade.

"Stop!" Lendsie screamed. She was too late. Bastila brought her lightsaber down, ending the Sith Lord's life. The battle was over. She had won.

---------------------------------------

"Kreia!" Navin called as she saw the old woman and the Jedi with her.

"The exile!" Vira cried raising her lightsaber.

"Put your weapon away, fool!" Kreia ordered. "Now is not the time for an altercation. We must get to the ships and make our way to Naboo!"

"The ship is in the docking bay," Navin informed them. "But the fight's not going well. We have to get off of this planet, now!"

Kreia quickly followed Navin and Visas, not stopping to watch the Jedi Knight and padawan reunite with their people. They reached the ship quickly. The minute that they were on board, Carth gave the order to take off. Revan and Bastila having returned only moments before.

---------------------------------------

"All refugee units have cleared Hyperspace, Sir," Colonel Robin informed Carth.

"Then we're leaving now. All battle ships are to pull out," the admiral replied.

"We are to abandon Coruscant?" The colonel inquired.

"… Yes," Carth replied dourly. "But we'll be back!"

The colonel nodded and turned to the intercom. "All ships are to pull back. Make the jump the lightspeed and rendezvous on Naboo!"

One by one the ships reported in and Carth watched as the entire Republic fleet fled the battle and jumped into Hyperspace. Once they were clear of the space battle, the Admiral turned to the four people behind him.

"Is there any reason we had to abandon Coruscant?" He demanded. "Why? What is so important that we had to sacrifice billions of lives to the Sith!"

"Carth," Revan spoke pleadingly, trying to calm his old friend.

"No! Damn it, Revan! The Republic has just fallen because of you!"

"Carth, that's not true!" Bastila interjected.

"The Sith are going to kill everyone; the chancellor, the senate, and billions of citizens!"

"The chancellor was already dead, Admiral," Master Vandar interrupted as he entered the room. "Slain by a dark Jedi."

Though the news didn't particularly surprise anyone in the room, it did have an impact. Everyone went silent for a moment. Though Revan respected the chancellor and his death was tragic, he was sore from his battle, eager to speak with Bastila and the council, and he needed to formulate some form of a plan as for what to do next.

"The Republic-,"

"Shut up, Revan!" Carth shouted. "You have officially done more damage now than you ever did as a Sith Lord. Congratulations, Darth Revan. You're the man responsible for the fall of the Republic."

"The Republic hasn't fallen," Navin snapped. "Coruscant is one planet! Now I suggest you shut up and figure out a way to protect the worlds in the Republic or it will truly fall!"

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Carth, this is General Navin Enziya. She was Responsible for the defeat of the Mandalorians at Malachor V."

"And has since been exiled from the ranks of the Jedi," Navin added. "Admiral Onasi, there is no black and white in our universe. There are no absolutes. The Jedi are supposed to be the center of good in the galaxy. Anyone shunned by the Jedi must be evil. I am not. I simply have a different point of view and for that, I am an exile. Don't look at the fall of the core world as defeat. The Republic has not fallen until every loyal man, such as you, is dead."

Carth looked closely at the woman who was speaking to him. He recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this sort of thing. Revan and this Navin were right. He needed to formulate a plan to protect the Republic.

"We can overrule the Sith, Carth," Bastila spoke. "We have to take Korriban and from there we must retake Coruscant. It won't be easy, but it is doable."

Carth sighed. Bastila was right. He was being selfish. "Alright," he said with resolve. "Revan, I'm sorry. Now wipe that stupid look off your face. I'm going to Dxun as an ambassador for the Republic. We're going to open up negotiations with the Mandalorians and get some support. If any of you Jedi would like to lend me some support, that would be great. Revan, Jolee and the wookies were close friends. I want you to let him know that he's going to Kashyyyk before you head out for Telos. Find Dustil and get him back to me. He's probably on Citadel Station or working with a zabrak that's been supporting the restoration project. The rest of you can make yourselves useful and get to the simulators. You were sloppy out there today!"

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers cheered before running off to fulfill their tasks.

Revan crossed his arms and smiled as they rushed off to get to their simulators. "Very astute," he commented.

"Indeed. The admiral's ability to formulate plans quickly is impressive," Visas agreed.

"Revan," Carth spoke, unable to keep the hope out of his eyes. "When you find Dustil, I want to ask him to take you to a man named Bao-Dur. He's a tech specialist that is practically responsible for the restoration project."

"Alright. Why?"

"Bao-Dur can do almost anything with a machine. He'll be able to open a facility where they'll be able to make copies of HK-47 in a matter of weeks. We could have an entire army of battle droids to aid the Republic!"

"An army of psychotic, unstable assassins?" Navin asked. "Sounds smart."

"Not assassins. Battle droids. And of course Bao-Dur will make some adjustments so they won't be crazy," Carth explained.

"That's part of what I love about that droid!" Revan interjected.

"He'll be one of a kind. And Rev, I think you'll enjoy a meeting with Bao-Dur."

"Why?" Revan asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's Dustil's apprentice."

"So there are Jedi assisting Telos after all."

Carht nodded and then turned to Vandar, who had been waiting patiently since he had entered. "I assume that the Council would like an audience with Knight Revan and Knight Shan?" Vandar merely nodded. "Take 'em away then," Carth said with a wave of his hand. "Rev, I'll send Dustil a message, telling him that you'll be coming."

Revan nodded. "Tell him I said hi."

"I will. Now go talk to your superiors."

**Well, at last. There is your update. Sorry it took three months, but that shouldn't happen again. Least I hope not. I should be updating again soon, cause I just got my Star Wars flare back. **


	14. Chapter XIV

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter XIV**

"Coruscant has to be retaken!" Carth said firmly to the Jedi Council around him. "The Republic won't be able to do this without the support of the Jedi."

"The council has already spoken with you, Admiral Onasi," Master Vira spoke. "The have been severely crippled by the attack on Coruscant. We simply cannot agree to assist in this battle."

"The Republic will fall!" Carth repeated. "The Jedi are its defenders!"

"The Jedi were nearly destroyed by Malak," Atris reminded Carth. "We are not the great force we once were."

"You still have your powers," the admiral urged. "You still have the ability to do good!"

"We will not be able to do good if we all die in a meaningless battle," Atris snapped.

"Meaningless!" he repeated, dumbfounded. "If the Republic falls, then all of the good in this galaxy, all of the order and justice we have brought to the core worlds will be gone! Everything that the Jedi have stood to protect for twenty thousand years will collapse!"

"The Jedi will return when we have the strength, but we will not go to war. We cannot go to war."

"Darkness, we sense," Vandar explained. "If these Sith lure the Jedi into battle, the true enemies will have won."

"True enemies?"

"The ones who have prompted the Sith to attack us after all this time."

"Does it matter!" Carth shouted.

"Of course it does!" Kavar assured him.

"Just like it mattered in the Mandalorian Wars!" Carth cried.

"The Jedi Civil War was a result of the Mandalorian Wars," Vira reminded him.

"Which only occurred because you would not go to war! Revan and Malak would never have fallen to the dark side if you had sided with them!"

"Do not think to tell us what would have and would not have happened, Admiral!" Atris thundered.

"Don't yell at him!"

The four remaining Jedi Masters of the High Council turned and watched as Jedi Knight Revan, Knight Shan and their… friend, Kreia, entered the room. "The fact that he's right is the only reason you reacted so harshly to his words."

"Knight Revan, we have not yet summoned you and Knight Shan," Vandar spoke, not with anger, but a general annoyance.

"I know, but I really don't have time to wait around. Carth is right. The Republic needs the Jedi, the same way they needed us during the Mandalorian Wars." Before the council could speak, Revan raised his hand for silence. "I'm not going to sit back and wait for what's left of the council to deliberate. Bastila, Navin, Visas, Kreia and I are going to leave. And I know that Master Bindo and Padawan Vao would follow me. As would the Jedi who realize that trillions would die because of the decision to wait."

"Padawan Vao is my personal apprentice," Kavar stated. "She would not follow you."

"Mission is my personal friend. She won't side with the Jedi over me," Revan said calmly.

"How did you even know that Mission was here on Naboo?" Vira inquired.

"She's been in contact will Zalbaar, chief of the wookies, who I have also been in contact with, but that isn't important. What is important is that-,"

"The Jedi and the Republic won't follow you again, Revan!" Atris sneered. "They won't put their lives in your hands a second time."

"They'll put their faith in me!" Carth stated. "And I put mine in him!"

"Trust me, Atris," Bastila said with a slight snicker. "After the way that the Jedi glorified our redemption, and the way Carth will glorify my part in the battle of Coruscant, the Republic will side with me."

"The Republic believes that you began the battle of Coruscant."

"Or they'll believe that the Sith lied to them, again," Carth spoke, finally catching onto the whole of Revan's plan.

Revan, for the first time, acknowledged Kreia's presence. "She knows what the Sith are capable of. She knows what the Sith are planning. That is why she sent me into the Mandalorian Wars!"

There was a murmur of shock and disapproval amongst the four Jedi Masters and a gasp from Carth. Kreia remained silent, though a slight smile creased over her lips. Revan held his hand again for silence. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the Jedi I am today. I was a powerful Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars. I'm far stronger now; perhaps even strong enough to overthrow the will of the Jedi Council!"

"You as the Sith Lord, Revan!" Kavar warned him. "Continue this train of thought and you will fall!"

"No," Revan replied calmly. "I won't."

"And what of Knight Shan?" Vira inquired. "Would you bring her down with you?"

"I'll side with him to the very end!" Bastila insisted.

"So, you will rush off to war, just as you did before?" Atris mused. "You will rush off to war with a powerful Jedi Knight as your second in command. You will force her to become your apprentice and you will use her powers to your own selfish ends!"

Revan shook his head. "I'm not going to argue with you. I don't have the time. I need an answer. Will the Jedi go to war or not?"

"You already have your answer!" Atris sneered. "Now get out!"

"Then we shall leave," Bastila replied with a respectful bow.

"Just a moment," Kavar interrupted. "Your lightsabers. You no longer deserve the right to carry them."

"You are exiles!" Atris spoke, almost triumphantly.

Revan sighed. He pulled the cylinder shaped weapon from his belt and ran his hand over it. He had only just constructed the weapon and now he had to give it up. What a pity. The lightsaber began to hover above his hand and spin slowly. Revan's eyes narrowed and a crack appeared in the durasteel hilt. With an intense twitch of his muscles, Revan's lightsaber shattered. He watched as the metal pieces fell to the ground and the shards of the silvery green crystal shimmered in the light of the sun.

Bastila was not as flashy with her performance. She simply pulled the duel bladed weapon from her belt and set it on the ground before her. She also pulled the single bladed weapon that she kept as a spare from her robes and set it down beside her primary weapon.

"It doesn't matter," Kreia stated as she walked up to Revan. She reached into the folds of her pocket and drew out another lightsaber, handing it to Revan.

"I led the Jedi to the Mandalorian Wars with this weapon," he stated as his finger found the switch and the blade of ruby red energy poured forth. "I'll lead them against the Sith with it."

He jerked his head slightly and began to walk from the room. Bastila, Carth, and Kreia quickly followed. The Jedi Masters watched him in stunned silence. The Dark Lord had returned before they're very eyes. Revan was going to lead the Jedi into hell.

-------------------------------------

"They're just as foolish as they were a decade ago!" Revan thundered as he entered Carth's apartment in the Naboo palace.

"Revan, you said it yourself. We don't need them," Navin reminded him.

"What are three Jedi exiles and a Sith renegade going to do against an entire Sith armada?" Bastila inquired. "I don't like to be pessimistic, but we need help!"

"You've got the entire Republic behind you Revan! Do you think the people of Manaan or Kashyyyk forgot what you did for them? No! They'll support you! And Canderous had better support you if he wants to walk straight for the next couple of months!"

Revan smiled. "Go easy on him, Carth."

"Stop giving me orders and get ready to follow yours," the admiral snapped. "I need Dustil to do a small job for me on Nar Shadda. I want you to go with him!"

"What small job?"

"We're in the middle of a war, Rev. And you know that there is one group who is bound to get in the middle of everything."

"The Exchange?"

Carth nodded. "Their boss, Goto lives on Nar Shadda. If you can, negotiate with him."

"And if we can't?" Revan asked.

"Shut down the Exchange."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a shrug.

"Take HK-47 with you when you go to Telos and leave him with Dustil's apprentice." Revan nodded. "Bastila, I want you to stay here on Naboo and work with a self-taught Jedi who could use some tips with a lightsaber."

Bastila nodded, though she glanced at Revan to see his reaction. Their eyes met for a very brief moment, before Revan looked away. She sighed. "Alright," she agreed.

"You," he pointed at Navin.

"What?" She demanded hotly. Navin was not used to following orders. Her days as a general were long over and since then she had adopted a life of independence. This Republic scum-bag would learn not to mess with her really quickly if he was smart.

"I'm headed to Dxun to negotiate with an old friend. I could use a woman with your skills to help me out," he said politely, catching her attitude problem and working around it. Navin nodded. "I guess I could help."

"I will stay here," Visas volunteered. "I will lend my knowledge to the Republic and then you may deploy me for combat."

Carth shrugged. "I'll leave you with our intelligence officer. Once you've given him all the details you have, I'm going to have you assigned to the Jedi building. You'll be guarding the Jedi and listening to everything they say. You will report back to me if you hear anything important."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I am leaving this place," Kreia spoke, just as Carth was about to assign her. "Do not presume to order me about."

"Where are you going?" Revan inquired.

"That is none of your concern, but know this; I shall be back with reinforcements."

With that, Kreia left the room. "Good riddance," Navin commented.

"Agreed," stated Bastila.

"You've all got your assignments. Get going," Carth barked.

---------------------------------------

Navin threw her pack onto the bed of her new apartment room. She quickly unclipped her cloak and threw it on top of her bed, as well as her lightsaber and a small hold out pistol she kept around her ankle, but rarely used. She looked around, taking the room in at a glance. It was a comfortable room. It was probably the only comfortable room she'd see for a while. A pity she had to leave so soon.

Navin had never been fond of the high life. She had grown up poor and the Jedi weren't big on the idea of rich guardians. She had spent the last seven years since the Mandalorian Wars roughing it. She had spent time on Nar Shadda, traveling through space, selling out as a mercenary or whatever else kept her alive, even if it wasn't beneficial to other's lives.

The exile glanced at herself in the mirror. She had not realized how long it had been since she had been living in civilization. Her face was covered with dirt and grime. Her robes were tattered and torn in places. The cloak that she had thrown on the bed was seared and fringed in multiple places.

She walked into the restroom, shed her clothes, and stepped in the refresher. Shortly afterwards she stepped out and put on a soft white bath robe. The exile went back into the main living room of her apartment and sat down on a large sofa. Her white-blond hair, normally pulled up in a tight bun, was down, cascading down her back and chest. Her emerald green eyes gazed over the room.

"T3-M4," she spoke softly. The droid rolled out of a small closet where it had been dropped off by a Republic guard. "Get over to that computer," she ordered, pointing at a small computer system that was now a standard issue for all hotels and houses. "Get me all of the history details on Admiral Carth Onasi."

The droid replied in a series of beeps and chirps and then went promptly to the computer terminal. Navin leaned back on the sofa and reached for the synthesizer behind her and typed in a code. Moments later, a steaming hot meal was prepared for her. She set it down on the table in front of her and smiled.

"I could get used to this," she commented.

Just as she spoke, T3-M4 rolled over to her, producing a datapad for her. She took the datapad and began to scroll through its contents. There was a picture of Carth and his wife and details on his life. As a child he grew up on Telos. He was soldier in the Republic since his early twenties. Shortly into the Jedi Civil War, Malak gave an order to destroy Telos. Carth had been on an assignment on Nar Kreeta at the time. Shortly after the destruction of Telos, Carth took an extended leave of absence to search for his wife and son. Neither were found and both were presumed dead. When Carth returned to his duties, he was placed aboard a ship called the Endar Spire. From there he left the front lines and traveled on an un-logged mission with Jedi Knight Revan and Jedi Knight Shan, along with several other individuals. In the end, that mission led to the end of the Jedi Civil War. Carth Onasi was awarded the Cross of Glory and promoted to the rank of admiral. Admiral Onasi spent several months aiding in the reconstruction of Telos with the aid of his son, who returned mysteriously after the war. The admiral is currently stationed on Coruscant.

"A little out of date," the exile muttered as she set down the datapad.

The small utility droid began to beep and chirp at her quickly. "Shut up," she muttered as she began to think. After eating, Navin changed into a fresh set of black robes. She pulled her long sand colored hair into a pony-tail. She grabbed a visor from her pack and slipped it on. The visor screen, when active, would cover her left eye with a green lens that would assist in aim and she could scan technical data from any up to date computer terminal. It was a handy little tool she had taken off a body back on Coruscant and was eager to test. She strapped the hold out blaster holster to her ankle and holstered her weapon. She attached her lightsaber to her belt, along with several frag and smoke screen grenades. She also holstered an extra heavy pistol on her hip, on the right side.

"T3, get me in communications with Admiral Onasi," she ordered. The droid chirped merrily and began to access the holophone system. After several moments, Carth's face appeared on the holoscreen.

"What can I do for you, General?" The admiral inquired.

"When are we leaving?" she asked bluntly.

"Tired of the apartment already?" Carth asked with a chuckle.

"I dislike permanency. Now when are we leaving?" She asked again.

"We can leave as soon as my ship is ready," he replied. "The Steel Wing should be prepared in a matter of hours."

"Good. Alert me the moment we are ready to leave!"

"Yes ma'am," Carth replied. "Admiral Onasi out."

Carth's face disappeared from the screen and Navin turned away from it. She sighed and looked around. The restless spirit inside of her was getting feisty. He muscles began to tense and twitch as she began to pace the room. The T3 unit began to watch her intently, curious as to what its master was doing.

---------------------------------------

Bastila sighed as she pulled on her robe and pulled it closed. "We won't be apart for long," she called into the other room.

"I know," Revan called back, from the refresher. "It's still too long."

Bastila smiled. She loved knowing how he felt about her and how being apart would tear him up inside, the same way it tore her apart. Despite the cruelty in that statement, it really was meant to be a compliment.

"I'll be right here when you come back," she called to him as she walked back into the main room and began to dry her hair.

She heard the refresher open again a moment later. "I'll come back as fast as I can!" he called to her. She smiled at his words. A few moments later, he came into the room, dressed in loose fitted pants. He threw his towel on a chair and came to sit on the sofa beside Bastila. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Bas. As soon as Dustil and I take down the Exchange on Nar Shadda, I'll come home and we can be together. You, me, the baby; we'll be together." Bastila nodded and snuggled up to him. "But, don't tell them about the baby. They'll try to take her from you, by force if they have to."

"I know," she replied. "I won't let them."

"Your assignment is simple. You need to train a Force user who works for Carth. Train him, but don't strain yourself."

"I won't."

"You might want to speak with some of the women in the Republic armada. They may have children and could help you."

"Revan, I'll be fine. And you should be back long before the baby's born, right?"

"Of course!" He replied. "I'll be back long before that, but you should still be ready." Bastila nodded and sighed.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," she said calmly. "We're going to have a daughter."

"Yeah," Revan said as he pulled her closer. "We are."

---------------------------------------

Navin looked up at the Steel Wing star ship without much enthusiasm. According to Carth's boasts, this ship was responsible for the success of seventeen Republic missions. The exile couldn't really say she believed such a boast. All she could do was stare at it in grim silence as she leaned against the wall to the Naboo palace hangar.

"This is your beautiful star ship?" She said in sarcasm.

"Beauty ain't she?" Carth asked as he began to haul crates up the loading ramp.

"You paid money for this thing?"

"Cost a fortune," Carth replied with pride.

"On purpose?"

Carth looked at her, realizing for the first time that Navin might not appreciate his ship. "What is the matter with you?" He asked in an offended tone.

"I know a piece of crap when I see it," she replied. "That ship is a piece of crap."

"Look, she may not be as fancy as the Hawk, but she'll fool you," Carth assured her. "Now get on. We're leaving."

"Yes sir," she muttered as she began to walk towards the ship. She boarded the loading ramp and looked around. It was larger than the Ebon Hawk, that was for sure. The cargo hold was filled with crates, most of them empty, but a few containing weapons. Carth kept a large store of blaster rifles and pistols hidden in secret compartments throughout the ship, all of which Navin found within an hour after take off. The canisters and barrels in the cargo hold were filled with frag and plasma grenades. The central room of the ship contained a holotable, which, like the Ebon Hawk, could be used for communication, but was also capable of creating statistical battle simulations and accessing the holonet. Upon further inspection, Navin concluded that the rest of the ship was boring. It could house twelve people in the barracks on top of everything else.

"Well, this is boring," the exile said as sat down in the cockpit.

"You really don't know how to appreciate true beauty, do you?" He asked.

"If this is your definition of beauty, then no, I don't," she replied.

Carth chuckled. "Well, we'll be on Dxun in a matter of days. Maybe you should play pazaak with the T3 droid."

"I guess," she said dourly. She got up and walked away, her cloak swishing behind her. Carth watched her as she went. He turned back and went back to piloting.

"Women," he muttered.


	15. Chapter XV

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter: XV**

Dustil Onasi jumped back quickly and kicked the Czerka employee. He grabbed the man by the collar and slammed his fist into his face. With one vicious move, he threw the man across the room and through the window between the Czerka lab and Czerka weapons lab. The glass exploded and the man fell backwards into the lab. Dustil started to walk towards the window and hopped through it. The lab techs had already grabbed their blasters and pointed them at Dustil. He raised his hand and a wave of Force energy exploded out in every direction. The lab techs were thrown back and most of them crashed into the walls or over tables. Every piece of glass shattered and formulas were sprawled all over the floor.

The clip to Dustil's lightsaber unbuckled and fell from his hip. A cushion of Force energy caught the weapon. It started to float higher and higher and twirl around Dustil until it was hovering just in front of his chest. He snatched it out of the air and took another step forward. The men in the lab started to crawl away from the Jedi. The lightsaber activated, a blade of pure blue energy pouring out of the hilt. He grabbed the man he had tossed through the window and lifted him into the air. He raised the weapon threateningly.

"Where is the droid?" Dustil demanded.

"I don't know-,"

Dustil tossed the man into a lab table. The man howled in agony and his arm snapped. Glass bit into his chest as the executive's shirt was torn. Dustil brought the man into the air with a flick of his hand. Blood dribbled down his chest and he clutched at his fractured shoulder.

"Where is the droid?" Dustil repeated.

"Executive Officer Deeyana!" The executive cried out.

"What about her?"

"She has the droid. She's already downloaded its memory and is preparing to sell it off to the Exchange!" Dustil saw that the executive was pleading for his life by coughing up the info. He also saw that this officer was his best bet at finding the droid in question. He also saw that the executive had a hopeful look in his beady black eyes.

Dustil spun around, throwing the executive right into a volley of blaster fire. The security guards who had just appeared howled in fury as they took aim. Dustil thrust his arm towards the nearest wall and the concrete exploded. He jumped at the wall just in time to dodge another round of the newly arrived security team's blaster fire. Unfortunately, Dustil had been on the seventeenth floor of the Czerka offices on Citadel Station. He leapt out of the building and down several stories. He slammed down to the ground on the surface level and looked back up at the hole in the building's front. Civilians were watching him and he knew he would have to be careful with them around. His lightsaber firm in hand, he ran back into the front door of the Czerka office. The building had been put on Automatic Defense, and all droids were to treat unknown organics as hostile. The greater droid didn't last long.

He turned the elevator beside him and forced the doors to open. He ran towards the elevator and jumped down the shaft, into the depths of the Czerka office.

---------------------------------------

"Master Revan, it is good to finally meet you," the Iridonian said pleasantly as he shook Revan's hand.

"I assume you are Bao-Dur?" Revan said as he returned the hand shake.

"Yes sir," the zabrak replied. "At your service."

"Good to meet you, Knight Bao-Dur," the exiled Jedi said warmly.

Revan looked around the room he was in closely. This was the apartment complex where Dustil and Bao-Dur lived. Bao-Dur's room was filled with droid parts, computer gizmos, several blasters that he had upgraded, shield generators, and other technological "crap."

"I have some skill with machines," Revan spoke as he examined the room. "I hope you know that is essential that I have only the best of the best running my army."

"Your army, Sir?" Bao-Dur asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, my army. The Jedi will not assist the Republic in this war and though I plan to aide the Republic armada, I am going to train an army of Force sensitive people. They will essentially become Jedi Knights, though they will not cling to any flawed teachings."

"I see," Bao-Dur replied. "Quite ambitious."

"Necessary is a better word," Revan said with folded arms. "You and Dustil do not work with the official Jedi, therefore you two would fit the jobs perfectly for me."

"You assume that because I agreed to aide you that I would agree to join your army then?" The zabrak inquired.

"Essentially, yes, but not the way you make it sound."

"How then?" The iridonian demanded with folded arms.

Revan chuckled, folded his arms, and leaned back against the wall. "Listen, I'll be honest with you, this war is the last thing I want. I just got out of a war with Malak and that almost killed me. I'm not looking forward to fighting whoever is leading the Sith empire. I just want to find a nice planet where my love and I can settle down, raise our unborn daughter, and live out the rest of our lives. That isn't happening. I'm going to raise an army to save the Republic and I know that you want the Republic to stand."

"I want it to stand, but what makes you think I'd trust a murderer?" Bao-Dur asked.

Revan chuckled lightly and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. His finger brushed the button and the red blade appeared with a hiss. Bao-Dur gasped and whipped out his own lightsaber. The blue colored blade appeared and raised in a defensive position. "You're right," Revan replied as he held the blade in front of his face, casting a red light on himself. "I am a killer. I'm going into the war wielding a Sith weapon that has ended thousands of lives by itself, and I promise you that that is not an exaggeration. How can you trust me? It's simple. Keep you're lightsaber in your hand. If I start to go dark side, take it and end me as if I were any other Sith."

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "Now, Dustil says you're good with a machine," he repeated.

Bao-Dur cautiously deactivated his weapon, but kept it in his hand. "Yes," he replied.

"Tell this, what is the most efficient way to tune up a droid without having to deactivate any of its primary functions and without delaying its memory when it wakes up?"

"Don't put it into hibernation," Bao-Dur replied quickly.

"How do you go near its motivators with out putting it to sleep?"

"Override the defense systems?"

"How?"

"Type in the droid's defense code, which you should be able to download by scanning its recessive memory."

"Good," Revan replied with a smile. "Welcome to the team. You're the new head of Computer Engineering and Technology."

---------------------------------------

"Well, I did not miss this place," Navin mused as she looked around the vast jungle of the Dxun moon. She recognized the area around her as one of the drop points for mandalorian troops, back in the war. Some of the trees were still scorched from blaster fire and there was wreckage from the mandalorians' powerful basilisk war droids. She could still here the cry of battle around her. She could see herself, five years younger, still flying the flag of the Jedi. She remembered the intense heat from exploding war bots. She could feel hear the screams of dying soldiers, Jedi, and mandalorians. She had lost good friends on this battle field. She smiled as she remembered an old ally who had died on this cursed moon. She had personally destroyed the basilisk war droid and mandalorians within herself.

"Sense anything?" Carth asked as he stepped off of his ship and onto the jungle floor.

"No, but they're definitely here," she replied as she scanned the area around her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Look around. The scrap metal and debris are from droids that are either worthless or have been so badly damaged that they are beyond repair. Someone salvaged everything of value in this area." She walked over to the body of a dead Republic solider and rolled him onto his back with her foot. The body had been dead for several years and was mostly decomposed. Very little flesh was still there, but the armor he was wearing had slowed down his decomposition. "And, do you notice anything about the bodies around here?"

He nodded. "They're all Republic soldiers and Jedi," he replied.

"Right. The mandalorians took their dead back home for a proper ceremony. That's not all though. Look at his hip."

"His weapons are gone," Carth realized. Navin nodded.

"The mandalorians spent almost a year of the war trying to figure out how to block the Jedi's power. If they don't want to be sensed, they won't be. There could be an entire unit watching us now, listening to every word I'm saying and we don't know."

"Do you think that there are?" He asked, his hand crawling for his blaster.

"I doubt it. The ship scanned the nearest power source to be about a couple miles, that way-," she pointed. "-and I doubt that they would be this far out on a hunting job."

"Well, that's good," he replied, still unconvinced.

"We're to negotiate," she reminded him. "And I don't have time to start and end Mandalorian War II before I get to the war I'm supposed to be fighting."

"Right," he agreed.

"Alright, let's go," she said, grabbing her pack off the ground where she had dropped it and hoisting it onto her shoulder. "This jungle is pretty vicious," she warned. "Half of the fight back during the war was with the cannoks, not the mandalorians."

He chuckled. "You can sense them, right?" He asked.

"There's a nest right in our path," she replied. "I hope your trigger finger is as good as they say, Admiral." She grabbed her own small blaster from her thigh holster, preferring the more subtle look of the huntress than that of a Jedi, just in case any mandalorians were watching. She was no longer wearing the robes of a Jedi, as Revan had convinced her to start doing. Now she wore a flexible leather getup that was both non-restricting to movement, but enhanced every feminine detail, so that her opponents would be caught off guard.

---------------------------------------

Bastila sighed as hopped off of the X-ray machine and pulled her cloak back on. She turned as the doctor came up to her and handed her a datachip. "Those are the pictures," he told her. "You are most definitely in your third month of pregnancy," he confirmed.

"And?" She urged him.

"I can say with absolute confidence that you are going to have a healthy baby girl," he added.

"What else can you tell me?" She demanded.

"Well, my analysis is on that datachip. It basically says that you will most likely go into labor exactly one hundred and eighty-seven days, six hours, and twenty-three minutes. Judging by the rate that your baby is growing and our examination of you, you will be in labor for approximately nineteen hours, thirty minutes."

"Can you tell how strong she'll be?" Bastila asked.

"Ms. Shan, we are not Jedi doctors. We don't have any of the required machines to analyze how strong a baby's connection to the "Force" is."

"Thank you," Bastila said as she took her newly constructed lightsaber from the table beside the X-Ray machine and clipped it to the back of her belt. She pocketed the datachip and walked away. There were two people waiting for her outside. The first, she had expected. Shortly after Revan had departed, almost a week and a half ago, she had sought out Jedi Padawan Vao. Mission had been only too happy to see Bastila and had quickly stepped down from her position as a Jedi. She was now working under the tutelage of Bastila and was getting stronger every day.

The second, Bastila had not expected. Jedi Master Vandar had been sitting patiently next to Mission. The small creature stood up quickly and hobbled over to Bastila. "It is good to see you, Bastila," he said quietly.

"What is it?" She snapped.

The small Jedi sighed. "Bastila, come back home," he said. "The Jedi need-,"

"I'm not interested," she replied.

"Bastila, the Jedi are going to-,"

"I said I wasn't interested!" She flared, anger pulsating off of her. Vandar was keenly aware of this. He could sense the dark side radiating within her.

"Bastila, look at yourself! The dark side is in you!"

"The dark side is a part of the light, Vandar! My power comes equally from both sides! You may sense the dark side, but you neglect to look at the light."

"You neglect to see how the darkness is overtaking the light," he countered. "I sense the power of your child and the darkness within her. I sense the darkness you feed her every day and it frightens me!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"I will not allow you to place this child in harm's way! The council will not allow you or Revan to be with this child if-,"

A pulse of emotion broke over Bastila at Vandar's words. Fury exploded in her, as well as the overwhelming motherly desire to protect her child. The small alien was wrenched from the ground and slammed up against the wall. In an instant the Force wasn't holding him, so much as Bastila's hand around his throat.

"Listen to me, you selfish old cur! If you some much as come near me or my daughter, I will personally take your tiny lightsaber and use it to-,"

"Bastila!" Mission shrieked as she moved to pry Bastila away from the alien. Bastila turned to Mission with fiery eyes. The twi'lek stumbled backwards, seeing the rage inside her friend. Bastila kept her hands on Vandar for only a moment longer. She inhaled deeply and stepped back, dropping the small Jedi Master to the ground. Vandar groaned as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Bastila stopped her boot down on his chest, pinning the little guy to the wall.

"Stay away from us!"

She turned away briskly and stormed off, leaving Vandar collapsed on the ground and Mission to look after her in stunned silence.

---------------------------------------

Navin twirled her hair with her finger for a moment as she and Carth looked at the Mandalorian camp. After almost a day of hiking through the jungle, they had finally found it. Both of them were tired and both of them desperately needed some time in the refresher. The two of them walked forward towards the two posts that had once been an energy barrier. They had since been deactivated.

"Stop!" Navin said abruptly, grabbing Carth by the shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked.

She looked around, trying to figure out what it was she felt. "They're here," she told him. "Put your hands in the air, so that they can see them."

"Mandalorians!" Carth cried out as he raised his arms. "I'm Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic! I wish to speak with an old friend of mine, named Canderous Ordo!"

Navin wasn't sure, but she thought she distinctly heard the sound of blasters being handled. Her hand was ready to snap to her lightsaber at any time if she had to. She looked around and saw that the air in front of a bolder was becoming discombobulated. A figure appeared and stepped forward.

"And why do you wish to speak with Mandalore?" The mandalorian in red armor spoke as he stepped forward.

"That's a personal matter," Carth replied. "Just tell him that Carth is up for another argument."

"I'm sure you are," a familiar voice jeered. Carth spun around and at that time, twelve mandalorians appeared as if from no where. One of them, dressed in white power armor stepped forward. He was holding a repeating blaster rifle in his hand and it was aimed at Carth. "Didn't know you could charm a lady that beautiful, Carth."

"Canderous?"

The mandalorian did not remove his helmet, but he did lower his weapon, causing his men to do the same. "You've made quite a ruckus, Jedi," the mandalorian said to Navin. "Did you really think you could use a lightsaber in our jungle without us knowing?" He said to her inquisitive face.

"I never took you mandalorians to be the most observant species," she jeered.

"Watch it Jedi," Canderous warned.

"Canderous, we need to talk," Carth interrupted.

"We'll get to it," the mandalorian snapped. "Right now I'm talking with the Jedi."

"You're about to get bitch slapped by the Jedi," she muttered.

"I'd like to see you try," he said with a snicker.

"I killed more mandalorians during the war than you could count. I watched Lord Revan decapitate the so called 'Mandalore the Great.' Do you really think you could beat me?"

"Care to try it, Jedi?" He asked as he raised his weapon.

"I'd love to," she said as he lightsaber ignited with a hiss.

"Knock it off!" Carth shrieked as he stepped in between the Jedi exile and the mandalorian leader. "We're here to negotiate, not start a fight!"

"Only those who are worthy may enter our camp!" Canderous informed him. "I've seen you, Carth. You can go on in, but your friend still needs to be tested."

"How?" Navin demanded.

"There are two options, Jedi," the mandalorian in red armor said as he stepped forward.

"You may fight Kelborn here in single combat," the Mandalore said with a chuckle.

"Or?"

"I'm not giving you the second option. I want to see you fight Kelborn," the mandalorian leader replied.

"Alright," Navin said with a snicker. "Bring it on."

Mandalore quickly intervened before the two began to fight. "This is a mandalorian battle of honor! You may not use your Jedi weapon or powers," He informed her. "And this not a fight to the death," he reminded Kelborn.

"Yes, Mandalore," the mandalorian replied.

Navin sighed and deactivated her lightsaber. "Hold this," she ordered as she tossed it to Carth, who caught it with practiced ease. She also removed her mandalorian heavy blaster from her thigh holster and her hold out pistol from her ankle. She shed the long cloak that she wore over her black Jedi robes and deposited her belt, which held her arsenal of grenades and power cells. "Come on!" She urged him as she dropped into an offensive stance.

The mandalorian, Kelbron chuckled. He dropped his pack on the ground and his Mandalorian Repeater. He dropped into his own stance, and though his helmet hid this, he was smiling widely. It had been a long time since he had faced a Jedi.

"Navin, wait!" Carth called as he moved to intervene. The exile's eyes narrowed and she sent Carth flying out of her way.

"Stay out of this!" She snapped. She turned her attention back to Kelborn. "Ready?" She asked. The mandalorians around them chuckled and spread out to form a circle around them.

"For Clan Ordo," Canderous reminded Kelborn.

"For Mandalore!" Kelborn replied.

The mandalorian broke his stance and ran towards Navin. She saw him coming long before he was a threat. She dropped to her knee at the last moment and swung her leg violently. She delivered a shattering blow to the back of his knee, causing him to collapse to his other knee. She jumped up and moved to kick him in the side of his head. He saw the move coming and grabbed her ankle. He jerked on her leg violently, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her back. He jumped on top of her, using his greater weight to pin her to the ground. The exile felt twigs snap beneath her and rocks did into her back. She grunted in slight pain as the mandalorian smashed his helmet into her forehead. He thought he had the battle, but a fury burned within her. The fury and the dark side drove new strength into her. She smashed her knee upward, slamming it into his stomach.

The mandalorian rolled over and off of the exiled Jedi, his arms clutching his gut. Scurrying to get to her feet, the exile grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet, only to deliver another painful blow to his stomach. The mandalorian's mouth was frothing behind his helmet. This tiny little Jedi was going to completely overpower him. Her last blow had cracked his armor!

"Come on, Mandalorian!" She jeered as she snap kicked the side of his head. Her kick sent his helmet flying, revealing the middle aged man within. His long grey hair blew with the light wind. Navin didn't take time to take note of his features. All she saw was that his nose was bleeding freely and his breath was ragged. Her hand curled into a deadly fist and exploded at him. His already bleeding nose broke under the impact of her assault. He howled in rage and agony as he fell to the ground.

He was done and they both knew it. To finish things off, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Everyone flinched as they heard the sound of bone crunching. She back flipped expertly and delivered a final kick to his back in order to knock him down.

"Stop!" Mandalore cried as she moved towards the downed mandalorian. "Bralor, Kex, take him back to the camp and get him in a kolto tank," he ordered.

"Yes, Mandalore!" They replied as they ran towards their fallen comrade.

Navin and Canderous watched as they hauled the mandalorian off, Canderous with grim satisfaction, Navin with a snicker. She turned to Carth, who was still massaging his head from when she had attacked him.

"Get over it," she snapped, before he could say anything.

"You did well," Mandalore said to her. "All of you go back to the camp," he ordered. All of the mandalorians saluted him and vanished upon activating their stealth field generators. Once the admiral, the exile, and the mandalorian leader were alone, Mandalore spoke.

"Come with me. I could use your help with something, Jedi."

"I have a name," she sneered as she rearmed herself and put her cloak back on.

"I didn't ask," he replied as he started walking.

---------------------------------------

Dustil Onasi set the droid memory core and datapad down on the table of Lt. Grenn, the man in charge of the Telos Recovery Project. "They were going to sell this off to the Exchange!" The Jedi informed the Lieutenant.

"How much?" Grenn asked curiously as he skimmed the information on the datapad.

"Four million credits," Dustil replied.

"Does Czerka really think that the lives of everyone on Telos is really worth a mere four million credits?" Grenn wondered aloud. "Have you read this?" He asked.

"No sir. I didn't have time," the Jedi replied.

"It's the docking code to Citadel Station, clearance codes to get into the recovery zones on the planet's surface, detailed layouts of all TSF strongholds, and detailed reports on how to work Bao-Dur's shield generators."

"With that info, the Exchange could flood Telos."

"The planet is uninhabitable for the most part. Most of it is still radioactive from the nuclear bombs Malak dropped on us."

"I know. It would be a mutated alien based society, if they could even start that," Dustil agreed.

"Still, Telos is an important step towards the Republic's recovery from the war. I guess they could still ruin that," Grenn mused. "In any case, thank you Dustil. You've saved Telos."

"Thanks Grenn. I'd like to stick around, but I have a guess at home," Dustil said as he shook Grenn's hand. "I might be leaving soon, but I'll let you know before I go."

"Alright Dustil. I'd hate to lose you, but you do what you have to."

"See you, Grenn."

Gren waved to Dustil as he left.

---------------------------------------

Dustil walked into his apartment room and saw Revan leaving against the wall, looking out the window, into the black void of space. "Not much a view," Dustil agreed, hearing Revan's unspoken words. "Where's Bao-Dur?" The Jedi asked. "I told him to meet you."

"I'm here, chief," Bao-Dur called from the next room. Dustil walked in and saw Bao-Dur in the kitchen with a familiar orange droid. "Took a while," the iridonian commented. "-but I finally convinced him to go into sleep mode."

"From the one time I met him, he seemed stubborn," Dustil agreed.

"It's good to see you, Dustil," Revan said, looking away from the window.

"Hello, Revan," the Jedi said, taking the elder Jedi's hand.

"So what's with the droid?" Carth's son asked.

"Query: Master, why must we always take up residence in the homes of meatbags who would serve the universe in a more positive manner if the would simply take a blaster pistol to their own skulls and pulled the trigger?" HK-47 asked as he entered the room, via the front door.

Dustil looked at the droid in confusion and turned back to the one beside Bao-Dur. "What the?"

"Dustil, I'd like to introduce you to your very own HK-48 model assassin droid," Revan said, gesturing at the droid beside Bao-Dur.

"47, go stand beside the 48 model," Dustil ordered.

"Response: No."

"HK-47, go stand next to the HK-48 model," Revan ordered.

HK-47 did as he was instructed and moved to stand beside his newer counterpart. "Mockery: A terribly crude model, if I do say so myself."

Dustil examined the two droids thoroughly. There were a few very subtle differences. For example, HK-47 was a sleek orange color, while the 48 model was a slightly darker color and the paint had not been glossed. Aside from that though, the HK-48 model was an exact duplicate of HK-47.

"Whoa," Dustil whispered.

Revan smiled. "This is the first of an army," Revan told him.

**Alright, I figured I'd update quick since I had told you I was going to be updating weekly and lied. Anyway, I should be going back to a semi-regular schedule. **


	16. Chapter XVI

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

**Bastila's Redemption**

**Chapter XVI**

"The Sith have been here for a couple months now," Mandalore informed the Jedi exile and the Republic Admiral. Navin let the vines she was holding back fall into place and turned back to Carth.

"Why is there a Sith Temple in the middle of the Dxun Jungle?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure. My men were never able to breach the perimeter. There was some sort of Force barrier. Then the Sith came in and started doing whatever it is they're doing without a problem," the mandalorian replied.

"So what do you want us to do?" the exile asked indifferently.

"I want your opinion, for starters," was the response.

She frowned and thought for a moment. "How have the Sith kept the mandalorians at bay for so long?"

"They haven't. We've pretty much been ignoring each other's presence, until about a week ago. We killed one of them as it was fleeing our camp."

"And now you want them gone?"

"Damn right," Canderous replied.

"How could the three of us possibly do that?" Carth demanded.

"I have three units of troops surrounding this place, but I want it destroyed, not evacuated. Three war veterans would be better to slip inside than an army."

"Understood," Navin agreed. "But by now every Sith in the galaxy must know what Carth and I look like."

"So we just blast the thing with basilisk droids!" Carth suggested.

"We only have one droid and it would take more than that to get passed their security," Canderous pointed out.

"Soldiers in swoop bikes could open fire, launching missiles and grenades," he offered.

"They'd here us coming from miles away!" Mandalore snapped.

"Well what do you suggest?" Carth demanded.

"This," Navin answered. The Jedi exile raised her hand and orange electricity began to sparkle at her finger tips. Lightning exploded out of her hand and rained down on the entire battalion of men in front of them. They all heard the screams of the dying men as the Force electricity seared their flesh. The scent of burnt flesh and melting metal filled the air. Navin stepped out of the bushes, as she released them, letting their bodies keel over. Another squad of men saw her and the dead men. They were dead before they could think.

"What the hell are you doing, Jedi?" Canderous cried after her.

With a hiss, Navin's lightsaber appeared and cut through the soldiers who were coming at her. The Jedi exile was driven by some unseen force to continue on, into the heart of this cursed temple, and nothing would stand in her way.

"Follow her," Carth snapped at Canderous, breaking the mandalorian out of his impressed thoughts.

---------------------------------------

"Query: What is the most efficient way to eliminate a meatbag from five kilometers, without using a scope or explosive?"

"Condescending Answer: The most efficient way to eliminate a target from that distance would be to close the distance."

"Threat: Don't be snide with me!"

"Weary Query: Is that a challenge?

"Statement: I see no need to challenge you. I would eliminate you before your fancy new assassination protocols could begin to load!"

"Amused Query: Your outdated programming is more efficient?"

"Proud Response: I have been responsible for the death of over two thousand meatbags in the six years since my construction!"

"Annoyed Statement: In three years I will have more than doubled that record!"

Revan and Bao-Dur chuckled as they watched the two assassination droids argue. It had been like this since Dustil had allowed the new droid to study the older one for tips. The whole thing had turned into a battle of sarcasm that left all three howling with laughter.

"The new models won't have the personality flaws that these two do," Bao-Dur assured Revan.

The Jedi merely laughed at the prospect. "If only this war effort wasn't so important. It would have been entertaining to watch."

"It would have indeed," Bao-Dur agreed.

"How many new units have been manufactured?" The former Dark Lord asked.

"At the moment we have over a hundred, all of them combat ready and not a hint of sarcasm."

"Good."

"And that will have tripled by the tomorrow," Dustil informed him.

Revan nodded. "Then I guess we're done here."

"Just about. When do we leave for Nar Shadda?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," Revan replied. "Both of you should be ready by then." And with that he left.

---------------------------------------

"Let the Force flow through you," Mission repeated to herself for the umpteenth time. "Feel it." She urged. "Become one with it."

Mission's eyes were closed, but she could still here the faint hum of the training droid to her left. She could hear the hum of the lightsaber it carried and the creaking of its own metallic joints. With a quick decision she lashed out at it with her own lightsaber. She felt the blades connect and quickly pulled away. Again, she attempted to cut the droid down, but found it impossible to penetrate its calculated defenses. She sighed stubbornly and opened her eyes.

"Your form looks good," Bastila commented.

"What does that matter?" Mission said sullenly. "Looks aren't everything."

"Mission, you've done more in the last month than most padawans do in their first year. Be proud."

Mission sighed, her sapphire colored lightsaber deactivating. "Remember when we were on Tatooine?" Mission asked. The older Jedi nodded in response. "I remember watching Revan back then. I remember how graceful and awesome his saber form was. I always envied him for that. I couldn't be that good."

"Revan's form will always be far greater than yours or my own, Mission. I'm not sure where he learned how to use the Juyo form, considering none of the masters know it, but he learned an ancient art that puts him far above most saber duelists."

"And what form do you use?" Mission asked.

"I know how to use the six main ones," Bastila replied. "Primarily I use the Shien form though."

"Is that what you're teaching me?" Mission asked.

"Yes," Bastila replied curtly. "Now, let's continue. Draw your lightsaber."

---------------------------------------

It had taken quite some time, but Navin was now fully aware of where they were. This was the sacred tomb of Freedon Nadd, the great Sith Lord. She had fought her way through the entire tomb and now, she stood before the great Sith Lord's sarcophagus… and three dark Jedi. The dark Jedi on the left and right were wearing full Sith armor, obstructing their faces from view, while the third one wore the armor, but without the mask. He had felt something stirring in the Force, but he had never imagined it would have come down to this.

"Navin Enziya?" The Sith Lord said in slight disbelief.

"Do I know you?" Navin asked as she looked at the man, trying to place his face.

"You're alive? I thought… I thought you had been killed during the wars!"

"Well I wasn't." She stepped towards him, her silver lightsaber poised to strike.

"Men, lower your weapons!" The man in the center ordered.

"Master?" One of them questioned. "We have orders to kill any intruders."

The Sith Lord did not seem pleased by this. He whirled around and let a stream of shimmering yellow lightning flow from his finger tips. Both of the Sith Jedi behind him were engulfed and collapsed to the ground, dead. The Sith Lord turned around and smiled.

"It has been so long, my master," he said as he fell to one knee.

Navin examined the young man before her. He most definitely looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. His blond hair was neatly combed back and his penetrating blue eyes watched her with joy. "You've come to lead us, Master," he said to her gratefully.

"Who are you?" Navin asked, finally giving up the attempt.

"Forgive me, Master. It has been far too long. It is I, your apprentice from before the Mandalorian Wars."

"I had no apprentice."

"No, not specifically. I was the boy who was brought to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi before the wars. You were one of the knights seeking an apprentice. I made every attempt to fall under your apprenticeship, but you soon left for the wars."

Navin faltered, studying the man for a moment. "What is your name?" She demanded.

"I am Mical," he replied. "Master, you don't know how long I have awaited this day!"

"What day?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why, the day you would come to rule the Sith as the Dark Lord, and I would be the apprentice at your side."

Navin was taken aback by this statement. She didn't remember this man and quite honestly, she didn't want to. All she saw was a Sith Lord who was now worshiping her and she was not fond of that. "I'm sorry," she said as she raised her lightsaber. "But I'm not a Sith and I never will be!"

Mical looked up at her, his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "What? But then why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop the Sith, Mical," she replied. "Join me and you will be spared."

"It cannot be! You cannot still hold loyalties to the Jedi!"

"Not the Jedi," Navin replied. "To the Republic."

"The Republic is a dying beast!" He insisted. "Help us repair it! Lead the Republic to glory!"

"No," she said flatly.

Mical twitched in anger. "Very well," he said dourly. "You will see the truth!"

Mical's blood colored lightsaber appeared in a flash and he charged at Navin. The two blades clashed, sending a sparking noise throughout the room. Mical was a vicious fighter, swinging wildly, but sloppily. Navin's Makashi form was more than enough to defend her from his untrained Ataru. Each of his attacks were quickly deflected back and followed up by a speedy thrust that he could barely avoid.

Navin dropped to the ground and kicked him off of his feet. Mical tumbled into a heap, leaving Navin with a serious advantage. She regained her footing and brought her saber up for a final strike. Mical quickly raised his hand and sent her flying backwards with a forceful wave of energy. Navin slammed into the wall behind her and Mical was on top of her in an instant. He used the Force to wrench her lightsaber from her hand and tossed it aside. He quickly pinned her to the wall, using his greater weight to hold her.

"Get off of her!"

Mical was thrown off of Navin and landed smack on the ground before her. She saw that it was Carth who had thrown him off while Mandalore stood right behind him. Navin took advantage of Mical's position and recalled her lightsaber. It activated with a hiss and she quickly drove it into the Sith Lord's chest. He gasped as it penetrated his heart and slowly sputtered away before he died.

Navin turned away from Mical and nodded her thanks to Carth. "What were you thinking?" The admiral demanded as he walked up to her.

"There's something here," she replied. She jerked her head across the room to the sarcophagus. "There's a weapon here."

"What kind of weapon?" Canderous asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

"A Sith weapon, one forged by Freedon Nadd himself," she replied. "His lightsaber."

Canderous sighed. This obviously wasn't what he had hoped for. "How can one lightsaber make a difference?" He snorted. Carth nodded in silent agreement.

"It can," she replied. "I can feel it. The Force energy running through its crystal has more power than any average sentient."

"So you came to get it for yourself?" Canderous scoffed.

Navin turned away and started towards the sarcophagus. Carth quickly followed. "Navin wait, what if you can't handle it. It's a dark side weapon!"

Navin spun around to face Carth. "I'm not Revan, Carth. I don't fear the dark side. I use it." She turned away and pulled open the doors on the sarcophagus. There she saw the body of Freedon Nadd. All three of them gasped at the Sith Lord's remains. They were perfect. The body had been completely preserved and untouched by the decomposing effects of time. Nadd's black Sith Armor was covered by a thick layer of dust, but that was about it. His muscular build had not changed in the past four hundred years.

Navin examined his face subtly for a moment. She gulped, having expected to find little more than a pile of bones. Her eyes moved down to his belt, where she saw what she was looking for. The small cylinder rested against the fallen Sith Lord's leg. She reached out to grasp it and quickly wrenched it away from the body. Nadd's lightsaber sent a rush of energy through the exile as she touched it. She could feel its dark influence mingling with her own dark side energy.

Navin screamed as it began to overtake her.

**Alright, I greatly apologize for not updating for so long and stuff, but I'll make it a point to get back to updating on a bi-weekly basis. **


End file.
